La raíz del problema (En proceso de edición) (Reescribiendo)
by SaEvo
Summary: Con un padre que solo cree que existe la palabra "utilizar" y "poder". Un hermano desertor, el que sigue poseído por el espíritu de la juerga y unas pocas amistades salidas de un circo. ¿Dime, aún esperas que no sea precavido?
1. Chapter 1

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su tercer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **¡Hola Gente! ¿Cómo vamos desde los días que no nos leemos? Yo particularmente bien, feliz de encontrarme de vuelta en NNT después de ir al lado de Black Clover, donde las personas también son un amor. Lo cierto es que prometí hacer la historia de el buen Zeldris y llegué para cumplir, ¿Por qué me gusta Zelda? ¡Tienen una buena historia para explotar! Y, aunque no va a tener relación con el anime, que en su totalidad será paralela; conservará la síntesis de la pareja.**

 **Notas o advertencias: Será de continuidad, la primera historia que no serán capítulos aleatorios como estoy acostumbrada a trabajar aquí. Lo que significa que irá en progreso. No, no tendrán tantos capítulos porque no me acostumbro a trabajar todavía a lo extenso, pero tampoco será corta. Yo calculo que unos 10-15 capítulos.**

 **Estarrosa aún será Estarrosa y si no quieres un spoiler mejor no preguntes que pasó (:D)** **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Como dije en mi proyecto anterior, utilizo a los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer, ¿Seguirás con la nota? Sí, para decirles que se animen a escribir si les gustó o tienen dudas, simplemente si desean una nueva amistad de esta plataforma. Lo que sea, me gusta responder mensajes. Así que cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Habrá connotaciones sexuales? Probablemente sí, aunque a ciencia cierta aun no sepa donde colocarlas, habrá su par. En verdad perdí el toque de hacer una escritura fluida, perdón si algunas de las ideas se pierden. Espero pulir lo suficiente para tener una mitad decente y un final destacable. Pero el inicio probablemente sea lo más malo que escriba.**

 **¡El capítulo!**

* * *

Siempre le gustó la lectura, por lo menos la que mantenía su mente ocupada para no pensar en otra cosa. Primero, de sus tantos libros, encontraba pensamientos que se asimilaban a su vida y con ellos fingía una comprensión que nunca llegaba por parte de familia. Su familia era... un completo asco. Su padre había instituido una anarquía basada en el poder que dejaba muy poco para ellos, tal vez por eso Meliodas, su mayor admiración; el hermano mayor, escapó. Quizás Estarrosa le hubiese seguido, si no hubiese sido capturado en la puerta.

Y luego estaba él.

¿Qué podría decir de él ahora? No era la sombra de lo que había sido en el pasado. Estaba muy lejos de serlo con veintidós años, un peso que ni siquiera pudo rechazar. Nuevamente se preguntaba si su padre lo hacía por considerarlo el menos rebelde o el más inútil que tenía que empezar a destacarse por algo. Su maestro, Chandler, lo atribuía a una posición que podía demostrar el valor que tenía como hijo del mayor empresario. Pero, ¿Sería ese el verdadero motivo? A veces Zeldris consideraba que solo estaba aminorando la verdadera razón bajo la capa de "todo está bien". De seguro su padre estaba empezando a planear el golpe contra la compañía enemiga, que por cierto y para más gracia de toda la historia, era a donde su hermano había conseguido su prometida.

El hijo mayor y la hija de la Diosa. Era ridículo entre más lo pensaba, si algo le había enseñado la lectura es que, toda esa estupidez siempre terminaría mal.

Intentó retomar el tomo sobre administración de empresas antes de Estarrosa interrumpiera con botella en mano. Ebrio otra vez, de seguro lo tomaba como una vía de escape al suplicio en el Meliodas los había dejado a ambos. Siempre llegaba en ese estado mientras le fuese posible, luego reía sin cansancio hasta hablar, una idea de escape para terminar gritando lo mucho que odiaba su vida. Pero incluso él no tenía el peso que Zeldris sostenía ahora en sus hombros, con la responsabilidad de ser la imagen de la empresa, de revisar cada paso que daba sin que afectara ninguna de las ideas de su padre.

Incluso ahora que intentarían establecer relaciones con Edimburgo. Significaba un viaje de hora y media en auto, sin el respaldo de su tutor, incluso su hermano se quedaría para hacer lo que hacía mejor, osea nada. Entonces eso lo dejaba a él, teniendo una horrible migraña de lo poco que dormía y lo mucho que lograba sobreexigirse. Siempre así de diligente, siempre siendo la sombra de Meliodas que jamás logrará las expectativas. Por lo menos su padre se esforzaba en nombrarlo por su nombre, antes solo era "hijo" bajo la falta modestia, en realidad debía haber olvidado como se llamaba... hasta que su hijo prodigio escapó.

Zeldris se levantó de la silla frotando el puente de la nariz. Estarrosa estaba dormido en el sofá, botella en mano, con ese horrible olor a alcohol flotando en el ambiente. Cabello gris sin brillo y rebelde. Esa era la nueva imagen de su otro hermano, no la del animado hijo que creía que todo podría tratarse a modo de broma. Le quitó la botella mientras se acomodaba su cabello negro, la dejó en la estantería donde no podría verla y volver al vicio. Lo dejó en ese despacho que tantas veces había sido su refugio para las bromas pesadas de él y Meliodas. Cuando Estarrosa intentaba amarrarlo con la soga y Meliodas lo ataba al árbol hasta que se hartaban de oírlo llorar. Entonces nadie se disculpaba, pero lo dejaban bajar.

Caminó por el pasillo oscuro de vuelta a su habitación. Mañana viajaría a primera hora para conocer a sus nuevos socios y debía lucir lo más presentable posible. Eso incluía estar descansado, por lo que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en cuanto llegó, tirando de la camisa roja y el pantalón oscuro. Los zapatos probablemente habían quedado estratégicamente ordenados para tomarlos en caso de emergencias. Nunca había llegado tarde, pero él siempre se permitía pensar lo peor.

 **-/-/-/-/**

Hay un chico rubio corriendo al lado de uno más alto, cabello gris. El primero lleva una serpiente en manos, lo habían atrapado sobre el árbol por el que solían escapar al jardín después de la lecciones de esgrima. El rubio parece conseguir lo que busca, le hace una ademán al otro de guardar silencio, por encima de la pared en la que se ocultan consiguen observar otro niño de cabello negro, sostiene de forma incorrecta la máscara de protección, intenta ajustarla un par de veces ante de conseguirlo, mientras está lo suficiente ocupado no nota a los otros dos.

Ambos ríen antes de adentrar la serpiente por debajo del uniforme de esgrima del pelinegro. Zeldris escucha el grito, las risas y la voz de su padre. Lo mira con desaprobación mientras escucha a sus otros dos hijos contarle la hazaña. Por suerte no lo mordió, pero sacarla fue una experiencia poco gratificante. Nadie se disculpa, no con Zeldris que siempre se pensó, sería el tercero que nadie tendría que notar.

La imagen cambia un poco, apoya una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Meliodas se ha ido con es maldita mujer, ahogando lo poco que quedaba de cordura en él, la voz estridente de su progenitor se pierde mientras el odio por su hermano aumenta. Zeldris lo maldice por todo lo que pasa, porque ahora él es notado, solo para convertirse en la nueva marioneta de papá. Estarrosa no dice nada, también está afectado.

 **-/-/-/-/**

 **-** ¡Levántate Zeldris! -gritan, la almohada choca con su brazo antes de que golpee su cara. Ya conocía ese movimiento- tengo hambre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? -gruñó por lo bajo, el primer impacto de despertar le estaba taladrando el cerebro- deja la maldita flojera y baja a pedir algo si tanta hambre tienes.

-¿Qué gracia tienes eso? -rió Estarrosa- cuando puedo pedírtelo, te queda dos horas para alistarte, tu también vas a comer. Se un buen hermano y tráeme algo cuando subas~

El menor rodó los ojos con fastidio para tantear la cómoda en búsqueda de su celular. En efecto, le quedaban dos horas para alistarse para hacer una parada, donde probablemente Chandler le esperaría con todo lo que tenía que recordar para no echar a perder la idea de unificación de su padre. Lo que le sorprendía, era que su hermano no parecía afectado por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. Probablemente no había tomado lo suficiente para llegar a su punto límite, o se estaba volviendo una especie de inmortal del licor.

-Sal de mi cuarto -se incorporó.

Por lo menos, ahora que lo dejaba solo con la idea que dejaría comida en lo que nadie, excepto Estarrosa podría llamar cuarto, tenía suficiente tiempo para acomodar lo mejor que podía el equipaje. Optó por la maleta pequeña, siempre había sido lo suficiente organizado como no prescindir de algo más grande. Sonrió de forma amarga al recordar que era la única cosa en la que podía superar a alguno de sus hermanos. Siempre que viajaban era él quien siempre se emocionaba de más, feliz de sentirse notado...

-No se armará sola, Zeldris -se dijo a sí mismo antes de empezar a empacar.

Después de una hora, de no dejar morir a Estarrosa tomó el auto. Se suponía que su tutor lo estaría esperando en su afán de protegerlo explicándole lo que hiciera falta, tuvo un vago "adiós, trae algo bueno y consíguete una mujer que te quite lo amargado" por parte de su hermano. También se despidió de los chef y de cada trabajador de la casa, parte de los pocos buenos momentos que tenía los había hecho con ellos. Era lo menos que les debía antes de dejarlos con el que podría ser el mayor de los trabajos que tendrían por el tiempo en que estaba fuera. Alimentar a Estarrosa.

En efecto, Chandler tenía el resto de papeles que faltaban para partir.

-Llegaste temprano.

-Siempre he sido así -comentó apático.

Su tutor ofreció unas palmadas que le dejaron algo de dolor. Una sonora carcajada tan propia de él, Candler contrastaba con la actitud serena del menor; considerando que, tenían una buena relación, lo habría criado prácticamente volviéndolo alguien más capaz de lo que nunca imaginó. Zeldris le estaba eternamente agradecido, probablemente más de lo que llegaba a decir. Aunque eso último lo demostraba cuando lograba alguna de las tareas encomendadas a su padre y después de escucharlo se dirigía a su tutor, solo para recibir una aprobación que por lo menos llenaba el vacío que incrementaba conforme las asignaciones se hacían más pesadas.

-Saldrás bien de eso -sonrió conforme- si logras que te tengan el suficiente respeto, recuerda ser cortés pero con límite y cuídate, no debes involucrarte demasiado con ellos. Menos con su hija.

-Entiendo -no le preguntó eso último, pero la duda quedó flotando unos segundos en su mente.

Regresa al auto a la hora justa revisando rápidamente que todo estuviese en el sitio correcto. Aún distingue la silueta de su tutor desde la lejanía. Se prepara mentalmente para ser el verdugo perfecto de su padre, hay demasiado con lo que fallar y muy poco tiempo. Toma entre pocos lapsus que se da de descanso, un poco del café que ha solicitado. Pero incluso eso no despeja su mente lo suficiente y ha abandonado la idea de seguir forzándose después de una media hora, cuando el GPS le empieza a indicar que no hay más tiempo, que solo lo dividen unos minutos de su nueva asignación. Frota el puente de la nariz y se esfuerza en sí mismo, encomendándose a alguna fuerza superior que pudiese estar arriba. Él no era fanático de las religiones, pero después de vivir en el infierno, la esperanza empieza a parecerte razonable.

Edimburgo a simple vista es refrescante. Todo sitio fuera de casa lo era, pero este en particular atraía una historia monumental, estaba sobre lo cimientos del pasado en un contraste moderno. Parte de las estructuras se destacaban por el tiempo de permanecer allí. Decidió estacionar el auto para recorrer un poco la plaza en lo que se hacía la hora de la cita. Con la tarjeta del parquímetro buscó la cafetería con vista al castillo que había alcanzado a ver en la curva. Era un sitio tranquilo, tenía mesas. El clima estaba tolerable, por lo que optó por tomar asiento en una de ella esperando el expreso.

No le sorprendió que el sitio fuese concurrido considerando la vista.

-Disculpe la demora, aquí su expreso -la dependiente dejó en la mesita la humeante taza.

-Gracias.

Zeldris cree que puede perderse unos segundos en el sabor reconfortante que le produce la bebida. Pero hay alguien que interrumpe la vista gloriosa, su paz, sus poco minutos de tranquilidad. Él ya la había escuchado vagamente cuando llevó el expreso, estaba preguntando por una mesa que ocupar, pero el interior estaba lleno, entonces lo miró. No había visto su rostro hasta que el "disculpe" salió de su boca. Entonces levantó la vista, ojos que conectaron con él ante la súplica... ella era puramente de un sitio como ese.

-¿Crees que pueda ocupar el sitio vacío?

-Adelante.

El cabello claro brillaba bajo la poca luz de Edimburgo. Zeldris no era partidario de observar a las personas, lo encontraba imprudente e innecesario, sin embargo ella si le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. El ser humano es curioso por naturaleza, piensa antes de mirarla para hacerle notar su inconformidad. Una sonrisa es todo lo que obtiene, calmada como toda su imagen refinada, agraciada a la figura femenina. El pelinegro tuerce la boca ligeramente, parece divertida por algo que él desconoce y tampoco tiene el tiempo para descubrirlo.

-No eres de aquí -comenta de repente, iniciando una conversación que él considera innecesaria- solo intentaba descifrarlo.

-Ahora que has conseguido tal revelación puedes dejar de mirarme. -tomó un poco de su bebida.

-¿Te incomodo? -consulta de repente. Hay un extraño contraste entre su figura tranquila y las palabras que conforme pasa el tiempo, empiezan a sonar de forma fluida en sus Zeldris la observó con el mutismo de no expresar una afirmación que fácilmente podía leerse en sus ojos ella tomó un poco de su bebida antes de seguir- me disculpo por ello, ¿Por qué no me negaste el asiento?

-Desconocía tu actitud.

Su risa calmada llega a sus oídos. El sonido de la musa le aturde los tímpanos momentáneamente, se deja llevar por la satisfacción de escuchar un sonido tan distinto a su propia forma satírica de humor negro o Estarrosa con su sarcasmo. Ella era una forma de espejismo temporal, pero que probablemente se quedaría en su memoria, una hermosa mujer que tiene una voz calmada. Ahora que la miraba entre el poco tiempo que le quedaba de descanso, pudo notar que era de una belleza irreal, en parsimonia resaltaba de Edimburgo, pero no habría lugar más perfecto para ella que ese. Podría asquearse de sus pensamientos tan vanos, pero era lo menos que podía ofrecerle después de lograr algo que incluso a él le costaba, darle paz.

-No estás acostumbrado a hablar con desconocidos -concluyó acomodando la taza sobre la mesita. Era alguien de protocolo, podía notarse en la postura refinada, sin el ápice normalista de ser una persona del común.

-No realmente -niega sereno- solo he perdido práctica.

-Tu honestidad me hes curiosa, no se acostumbra donde convivo a ser francos -levanta un poco la mirada, se pierde en pensamientos propios- es refrescante. Lamento que sea bajo las presentes circunstancias enviado del señor Demonio.

Zeldris sonríe con la satírica recuperada. Chandler tenía razón, los socios de Edimburgo eran demasiado peligrosos de no ser tomados con el debido cuidado. La mujer al frente solo era una pequeña idea de lo atento que tenía que estar, acomoda entonces la taza vacía mientras ella sigue irrealmente serena, sin afectarle el mínimo estar frente al representante de la compañía más grande que podría existir y que seguiría expandiéndose hasta absorberlo todo.

-Ciertamente -apoya, el tono de voz de matiz oscuro que advierte que no debe ser tomado en broma. Él es el hijo del señor Demonio- una falta que puedo pasar por alto si me respondes el motivo de tu envío antes de la hora prevista.

-Únicamente para guiarte -otra vez esa sonrisa.

-Cuanta disposición -comenta de forma peligrosa, el tono destila un sutil veneno que ella consigue captar.

La joven solicita la cuenta igual que Zeldris, ambos pagan mientras él comprende que ella irá en su auto. La conduce hasta los estacionamientos antes de abrir la puerta, la mujer agradece tomando el asiento de copiloto. En la posición en la que se encuentras, a su lado, el contraste de la altura no es un factor que tome importancia; ella puede verse más alta, pero él tiene el control ahora. Toma la ruta que indica completamente enfocado en la realidad, debe completar su trabajo de forma impecable y, eso significa establecer relaciones amistosas con Edimburgo.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre o debo esperar a que estés obligado a decirlo? -un tono de humor disfrazado de curiosidad.

-Estar obligado es una condición a la que no estoy acostumbrado -concluyó, la mitad era cierta mientras de tratara de trabajos asignados por su progenitor. En sí, solo si se estaba incluyendo a su padre, la obligación era la voz diaria de su cabeza.

-Podría proponerte un intercambio provechoso. Mi nombre, que de seguro te será necesario a cambio del tuyo que empieza a ser de interés.

Zeldris sonrió sin humor. ¿Qué esperaba de él que buscaba con tanto afán al hablarle? Parecía dispuesta a desenmascarar la vacía coraza de él, como si hurgase en sus entrañas preparada para sus verdadera intenciones. Era una verdadera lástima que el tiempo de miseria con su progenitor lo prepararan lo suficiente para no dejar ver absolutamente nada y la paciencia que en momentos odió ahora era su mayor carta a favor.

-Me parece bien -respondió al final.

-Soy Gelda -juntó sus manos mientras sonreía paciente, esperando observar la reacción del hombre frente a ella.

-Zeldris -musita.

-El hijo menor del señor Demonio, estoy ante uno de los sucesores de la empresa más grande de Inglaterra.

-Para ser solo curiosidad, te has nutrido lo suficiente de información para mi gusto -no voltea a verla, pero sabe que le ha causado gracia. Gelda irradia una actitud jovial, pero sin llegar a sentirse en síntesis; como una burbuja de protocolo que empieza a serle sospechosa.

-El gusto, joven Zeldris, es subjetivo.

Claro que lo era, porque él sabía ahora que estaba frente a la hija del Izraf. La heredera del imperio que su padre había construido al unificar las pequeñas colonias de trabajadores en una empresa de exportación de primera calidad; consiguiendo que su padre colocara su ojos anarquista en la siguiente adquisición en su lista. No sabía si sentirse precavido por las resonantes palabras de Chandler antes de dejarlo o ocupar su mente en la poca información que estaba obteniendo de la mujer a su lado. De lo único que estaba seguro es que la guía, motivo por el que supuestamente Gelda estaba en la cafetería que él concurrió, no era la verdadera intención de enviar a su primogénita.

El edificio se vislumbra por encima de la rampa que ella le indica, debe subir. Se supone que su padre los ha anunciado con anterioridad por lo que no deben preocuparse de la seguridad que los rodea. El espacio que le han dejado le permite bajarse con toda comunidad, con los principios con lo que fue educado abre la puerta para la mujer, que baja de auto tan elegante como cuando se sentó en la cafetería. Zeldris reconoce que debe llevarle un par de centímetros arriba, pero incluso esa altura no le da el porte amenazador que siempre tiene él. Por el contrario, ella se asemeja a una irreal imagen de belleza antigua, perpetua como si fuese a hechizar al incauto que desee más de esos ojos. Lo conduce al ascensor, el vestido de volados blanco la hace más fantasmal de lo que ya parece. Él se permite mirar su mano lechosa al marcar el botón del piso.

Gelda es lo último que debe tener en el pensamiento. Se maldice internamente.

-¡Bienvenido enviado del Señor Demonio! -comenta la voz proveniente de la persona que deseaba ver- su puntualidad es destacable. No esperaba menos, Gelda indícale el despacho, podremos conversar mejor allí.

-Gracias -respondió autómata, la apariencia de gentileza que Izraf quería mostrar era de lo más falso que le pelinegro había encontrado en su vida; lo sabía a través de sus ojos que lo miraban de forma meticulosa, evaluando el valor de su llegada y porque se trataba de él. Probablemente esperaban a Meliodas o Estarrosa. De seguro no sabían como tratarlo, era uno de los beneficios que tenía la oscuridad en la que había sido sumergido la mayoría de su edad.

-Si padre, por aquí joven Zeldris.

La siguió interesado en la forma de mirar que tenía el padre de Gelda para con ella; como si de un objeto se tratase, lo que por desgracia él ya conocía. Empatía no era lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, pero cuando lo miró por última vez para dejarlo con su progenitor, Zeldris consiguió pensarla con algo de tristeza sincera, debía ser más de lo que ella podía soportar. Podía notarlo en los ojos que nunca se iluminaban cuando sonreía, la sonrisa siempre dócil, la paciencia forzada; debía ser más de lo ella podía soportar. En algún tiempo se quebraría, dejando un cascarón vacío.

Zeldris, de que hablas, tu más que nadie sabes que es eso.

-Me retiro, con su permiso -inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de dejarlo.

Entonces Izraf entró para sentarse al frente, en el sillón de cuero que estaba por encima del resto de la mesa con sus asientos menos imponentes. Era la primera señal de orgullo, lo que significaba que no podía desplegarse como el humilde servidor por el que algunas ocasiones su padre lo había hecho pasar; tenía que ser Zeldris, hijo del señor Demonio, inteligente y capaz. Justo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Tomó la carpeta con la propuesta antes de depositarla en la mesa de caoba. La habitación era de un oscuro acostumbrado, en su casa lo que sobraba eran los colores monocromáticos y la poca falta de luz. El edificio al parecer, tenía la base de gustos de su padre; o por lo menos el mismo inepto diseñador. Un poco de luz no mataría a nadie. Extendió la propuesta al hombre frente a él, este la tomó con sus grandes manos para leerla. Pasaban los segundos y el rostro del presunto socio era neutral.

Luego lo escuchó, la carcajada que retumbó en la espaciosa habitación.

-Muchacho ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Yo señor.

-Eres interesante -concluyó, estaba mintiendo. Lo observaba como si representara un peligro que debía tratar con cautela; en su boca torcida con desdén podía encontrarse el patrón de conducta que le decía a Zeldris lo mucho que detestaba leer los papeles al frente y mucho más tener que considerarlo.

-Me alegra escucharlo -lo mira con la habitual advertencia de poner un pie en falso y considerar su propia destrucción.

Izraf se toma su tiempo- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos esta propuesta?

-No veo mercado más sólido que el de mi padre. Actualmente no existe nada que se oponga a su expansión -mueve una de sus manos enfatizando sus palabras, está totalmente estoico- el oponerse significará que perderá todo los beneficios que ofrecemos, incluyendo la posibilidad de extender su exportación de forma masiva. Si es consciente de la realidad de lo que mi padre propone y desea rechazarlo, estará perdiendo la opción más provechosa que se le puede ofrecer.

-Si no te conociera diría que nos estás amenazando.

-No, solo advierto su posible desenlace -concluye, no hay sonrisa ni muecas. Solo la presión que ejerce sus palabras sobre el contrario. Zeldris ya sabe lo que vendrá a continuación, lo ha visto ciento de veces.

-Bueno... entonces no hay mucho que se pueda hacer -concluye sonriendo, hay malicia en sus palabras- dile a tu padre que estaremos encantados de ser parte de su gabinete. El jueves mismo iniciaremos el proceso. Pero, por lo pronto nos alegrará tenerte en casa, mañana podrás ir con energía renovadas a decirle las noticias.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad -estrecha la mano del mayor.

Sabe que no puede negarse, es una forma práctica de ponerlo en escrutinio por un día; por lo menos se lo concedería considerando que lo que más deseaba era estar fuera de casa y, si la posibilidad se daba, no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

 **¿Qué puedo decir después de este primer capítulo?**

 **Cierto, no es mi tema acostumbrado no hacerlo con humor, pero consideré que debía implementar otro tipo de sentimientos para expandir mis posibilidades y he aquí el resultado. Me cuesta en serio, hacer personajes de actitud más serena; sigo diciendo que no entiendo porque no he escrito sobre Meliodas; hay cosas que el mundo no puede explicar.**

 **Este será el capítulo más corto, por lo que me esforzaré en hacerlos más extensos ya que no es una historia de muchos capítulos y necesito abarcar lo más que pueda antes de empezar bien la trama de esta fabulosa historia Zelda. ¡Que en serio me está costando no soltar un chiste de esos que me entretienen!**

 **¡Anímense a escribir en la barra de comentarios! Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que demorará un poco en publicar por motivos escolares, ¡Pero volveré, todo lo bueno siempre vuelve!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su tercer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **¡Hola Gente! ¿Cómo vamos desde los días que no nos leemos? Yo particularmente bien, feliz de encontrarme de vuelta en NNT después de ir al lado de Black Clover, donde las personas también son un amor. Lo cierto es que prometí hacer la historia de el buen Zeldris y llegué para cumplir, ¿Por qué me gusta Zelda? ¡Tienen una buena historia para explotar! Y, aunque no va a tener relación con el anime, que en su totalidad será paralela; conservará la síntesis de la pareja.**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Como dije en mi proyecto anterior, utilizo a los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer.**

 **¡El capítulo!**

* * *

No hay mal que por bien no venga… así de simple. Zeldris es bueno recordando mensajes motivacionales, malo poniéndolo en práctica; pero sí, después de que Chandler se encargara de su educación básica, posterior a él, Cusack que distaba mucho de ser su maestro… más bien era una especie de padre que elogia todo lo que hacía aún si lo hacía mal. tenía la delicadeza de prestar atención a sus palabras, aún si fuesen "ayuda". Consejos inservibles que hasta el sol de hoy no tenían sentido, sin embargo, empezaba a comprender que los refranes tenían algo de verdad.

El castillo de Edimburgo era interesante, no solo servía como un área de turismo, sino que ocultaba la residencia de los "Vampiros". Había aprendido en poco tiempo que su padre no los denominaba así por diversión, tenían un aire de misticismo en todo lo que hacían, incluso para entrar contaban con un protocolo excéntrico, le recordaba al mazo de barajas de Estarrosa para jugar en cuanto creía que era necesario repartirlas en cruces para la suerte y rezar a cada carta en busca de un desenlace favorable.

La vivienda era algo similar a lo que pensaba imponente, oscura y llena de sirvientes. En general ostentosa sino le costase ver por donde pisaba. A pesar de que su padre fuese un decorador del asco y su casa también parecía abandonada por lo oscuro, esta podría fácilmente hacerle una competencia digna. Dos pisos de un color casi obsidiana, un pasillo iluminado tenuemente con candelabros de jardín; estatuas de musas como reflejo de sus muy posibles gustos refinados. La puerta de un rojo vino, el doble de grande que una persona promedio.

-Gelda, indícale a nuestro visitante su nueva habitación, espero sea de su agrado -sonrisa que distaba mucho de lo que sus labios decían, pero con todo eso en contra le asintió en protocolo.

-Si padre, por aquí -indicó esperando que siguiera sus pasos, en cuanto lo encontró dispuesto empezó la caminata.

Ella lo condujo por el pasillo escalera arriba, no podía observar su rostro; pero creía que estaba sonriendo. Gelda tenía una extraña aura de tranquilidad, como si nada le afectase más que… estar con su propio padre, sólo entonces ese vacío que sus ojos opacos reflejaban volvía a ella. Zeldris llegó a preguntarse en esos segundos si comprendía lo que se sentía. Pero esa respuesta no sería contestada, no se permitiría flaquear por empatía innecesaria; incluso si se trataba de alguien que podía ser interesante.

-Es aquí, mi habitación está por el pasillo a mano derecha si necesitas algo. Espero, tu estadía sea gratificante -se inclinó. Se suponía que debía irse, sin embargo se giró sobre sus talones grácil- …

-¿Qué?

-Esperaba algo más que tu silencio a modo de despedida -concluyó, lo miró unos segundos antes de negar- buenas noches, Zeldris.

-Buenas noches.

Gelda no agregó nada más, pero su humor recuperado le permitió retirarse con una sutil sonrisa que pasaba fácilmente entre sus máscara protocolar. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que conversaba con alguien, siempre encerrada, siempre usada…

Llevó la mano a la boca con asco. Su ojos rápidamente buscaron su habitación antes de llegar a ella lo más rápido que sus pies alcanzaron a darle. Con las manos contuvo las náuseas hasta cesar paulatinamente la sensación de repugnancia consigo misma. Todo lo que su padre hacía por su imperio ella tenía que cargarlo en su brazos… en su cuerpo. Abrió la ventana en busca de oxígeno, su cuarto se reducía a cuatro paredes con una cama, armario y muebles finos. Pero, nada de eso le indicaba una libertad que no poseía, era una forma psicológica de mantenerla consciente de su situación, el encierro que viviría sin disfrutar jamás de sol afuera, de la noche calmada. Atada a ser la tentación distractiva, la voz de la seducción, la marioneta de su padre…

Gelda solo había estudiado en el mejor colegio para cultivar las cualidades que su progenitor deseaba presumir. Jamás algo que ella deseara por sí misma empezando por la ropa, el color de su habitación, que debía decir. Todo ya estaba planificado solo para ser aprendido, al igual que esa mañana, cuando sus ojos encontraron a Zeldris en la cafetería.

Pero decir que lo estudiado valía muy poco al escucharlo hablar era una mínima parte. Él era distinto, no decía más de lo necesario incluso al verla. Gelda estaba acostumbrada a las miradas lascivas, los toques enfermos, todo por la satisfacción de su padre. Y luego, incluso si ya estaba contemplado enviarla para seducirlo, Zeldris demostró que lo más que deseaba de ella era apartarla.

Antes de acostarse cepilló su cabello y lo ató en una trenza de lado, sólo entonces se permitió agradecer en silencio. Por lo menos sería un recuerdo que le otorgaría fuerza, si existía una persona diferente allá afuera, donde la luz de la luna era preciosa y la libertad era afortunada.

Zeldris por el contrario, se permite meditar antes de caer dormido. Sueña con él, Cusack aplaudiendo mientras toma el diploma, lo ve levantarse y llorar dramáticamente seguido por los vitoreos de Chandler, Estarrosa sostiene la cámara mientras narra su versión de los acontecimientos. Lo acompañan en cuanto la ceremonia finaliza, él se quita la toga negra para quedarse con la camisa a juego y el pantalón de tela.

-¿Tiene palabras que decir nuestro graduado? -consulta Estarrosa.

-Que te calles podría ser -está feliz por más neutro que suene, ese día está particularmente orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Bueno amigos, el título no otorga carisma. Ya te graduaste, solo te falta una mujer -rió, la cámara se tambaleo un poco- una con unos enormes senos.

Zeldris se despierta, pero cree que aún puede escuchar la risa escandalosa de su hermano cuando él se atraganta con su propia saliva. Cusack y Chandler no agregan nada más por respeto, pero también les parece divertida la idea. Propicia, ya que se suponía que su padre debía buscar prospectos adecuados para "mantener el linaje" y seguir su imperio con personas a las que pudiese manipular.

Se incorpora en cuanto las pocas luces empiezan a iluminar el horizonte. Escucha el sonido vago de las voces a través de la puerta, los sirvientes empezando las diligencias propias de su posición y luego la voz suave de Gelda. No la piensa, porque eso está fuera de sus ideas, pero sí reconoce que tiene una voz agradable, suave, tranquila y, lo hace pensando en Estarrosa. Su hermano no madruga a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y, si lo hace, termina golpeando su puerta en busca de comida o alguien a quien joder.

En cambio ella, muy poco se escucha y menos deja sentir a través de su voz. Gelda es pausada y tranquila. Se esfuerza en no parecer afectada, en sonreír con cortesía. En ser perfecta.

El toque sutil llegó a su puerta.

-¿Señor Zeldris?

-Pasa.

La sirvienta se inclinó nerviosamente- me disculpo, la señorita Gelda me encomendó para notificarle que de gustarle, el desayuno puede ser preparado.

-Bajaré de inmediato.

Era tiempo de volver a casa donde seguro su padre daría su siguiente misión, tendría que escuchar el discurso de hijo ejemplar que le daría Cusack, unas palmadas de Chandler y algo de Estarrosa. Probablemente muy lejos de Edimburgo, alguna otra reunión de sociedad financiera, otra propuesta a una nueva familia adinerada. Tendría que tomarla, incluso si Edimburgo era poco más agradable y Gelda era interesante. Él no volvería a verlo y con eso, moriría toda conversación que pudiesen tener, que a Zeldris, por más bizarro que le pareciera, le agradaría tener. Solo para escucharle decir palabras elocuentes, para verla desafiarlo con sutileza.

Sin embargo verla ella era ver a toda su gente y eso, era desagradable. Así que la parte racional de él agradecía no estar para volver a verlos.

Se viste con algo distinto. Una camisa roja debajo del abrigo negro que lleva para evitar la mañana fría, los colores a los que estaba acostumbrado. Los zapatos estaban recubiertos para mantenerlo tibio e incluso sacó del maletín la bufanda, no estaba al tanto del grado en el que se encontraban, pero Zeldris se caracterizaba por prevenir.

En el comedor de caoba, revestido por madera de tipo occidental, se encontraba la heredera de Izraf, al parecer el señor de la casa prefería ausentarse. No parecía algo conveniente y lo tomó en cuenta, suponía que el dueño de la vivienda quería estudiarlo fuera del radar, donde Gelda pudiese advertirle de lo peligroso que podía ser. Sin evitarlo sonrió con diversión perversa, no sólo era peligroso, era mucho más inteligente.

-Buenos días, ¿A sido de tu agrado la estadía?

-Buenos días, lo suficientemente satisfactoria -intentó tomar asiento al frente cuando ella negó con suavidad indicando que lo prefería más cerca, ocupó el sitio a su lado izquierdo.

-Preferiría no levantar la voz para hablarte teniendo sillas desocupadas -tomó un poco de lo que parecía infusión de té- es una agradable mañana, fría.

-Debo suponer que te agradan los lugares fríos -Gelda le sonrió en aprobación- podemos concordar en algo.

-Entonces, es una mañana mucho más agradable -comentó sonriendo, parecía mucho más sincero el gesto, por lo menos se reflejaba en ojos un poco más vivos- es fría y compartimos algo en común.

Zeldris se permitió sonreír con igual complicidad. Era su primer gesto real.

-Me doy por satisfecha, has sonreído -musitó observándolo, estaba fascinada por el gesto tan real, Zeldris era mucho más de lo que ella conocía. Era alguien con una vida en libertad, por lo menos según ella lo creía.

-No he sonreído -replica, pero su tono de voz es más una objeción jovial que su habitual frialdad, parece entretenido- es una ilusión óptica.

-Bueno, ilusión o no, me gustaría verte sonreír nuevamente -concluye franca. Ve a Zeldris torcer la boca en desaprobación, pero hay algo más, un brillo de inocencia en el leve nerviosismo que deja entrever, Gelda se siente privilegiada.

Se encontró realmente conmovida con la gratitud mucho más latente que la noche anterior. Solo un gesto de él le permitía sentir que era humana y no un títere, que algún día cuando todo eso acabara, podría hacer expresiones enternecedoras como Zeldris. Podría aspirar a una verdadera vida. Solo cuando él no la observó en atención por comer de su desayuno, en esos cortos segundos lo miró, aún sabiendo que le desagrada e intentó grabar su rostro tranquilo, con esos ojos que han mirado mucho más amaneceres y noches de lo que ella podría imaginar.

Su cabello negro, su rostro sereno, pero calculador. Cada detalle que podría olvidar con el tiempo quería fervientemente memorizar. Sus labios en línea recta reflejando un postura nulamente condescendiente y mucho menos agradable. Gelda incluso pensó en su rostro escasamente nervioso, Zeldris podría ser muchas cosas además de, por que no, guapo.

Sonrió levemente, le hubiese gustado ver más de ese rostro enigmático. Extrañaría su día, que fue mucho mejor que el resto de sus años. Lo extrañaría a él. Jamás se le permitiría acudir a una reunión de negocios fuera de Edimburgo, por lo que era su último momento compartido. Para su padre era indispensable tenerla lejos de sitios que le permitieran experimentar más de lo que él deseaba para ella.

El tiempo pasó a prisa y el corto lapsus que ofreció el desayuno para los que se encontraban allí terminó. Zeldris estaba acomodando su maleta antes de recibir la llamada de Estarrosa. Observó de forma obstinada el celular con el deseo interno que cesara su sonido antes de rendirse y contestar. El manos libre se activó automáticamente.

-¡Hey tú, Zel! -voces femeninas al fondo- puedes informarle a papá que me retrasé un par de horas, pero estaré en la cena. ¡Adiós!

Ni siquiera le permitió replicar.

Escuchó los pasos de Izraf al lado de Gelda, se suponía que ahora iban a despedirlo con los mejores deseos. Zeldris se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar la mirada evaluativa del señor, iba vestido de negro en su totalidad y su hija, de un blanco nieve, siempre un paso atrás para indicarle quien tenía palabra en el terreno de los negocios.

-Ha sido un placer tenerlo como huésped. Espero, tengamos noticias de su padre muy pronto -el tono venenoso nuevamente, Zeldris se permite sonreír con ligereza.

-Gracias.

Se supone que debe deslindarse de Edimburgo, de sus calles tranquilas y la cafetería en la que conoció a Gelda, incluso esta última era lo que menos debía recordar. Pero el retrovisor capta el momento en el Izraf toma el móvil, los segundos alientan un deseo que no quiere sentir y la mira, la figura femenina que tiene ojos nuevamente apagados, el rostro de una mujer perdida. Zeldris la observa molesto consigo mismo y con ella. Con él por no evitarlo y con ella por provocar el interés innecesario.

Un interés que debía morir con su último contacto visual. Gelda lo mira desde su posición, sonríe vagamente en cuando logra, para su agrado, notar que el hizo lo mismo a través del retrovisor para seguir su rumbo.

-Ese maldito es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos -gruñe su padre al finalizar la llamada- ¿Pudiste sacar algo?

-No padre, Zeldris parecía conocer mi propósito y preferí no interferir.

-No es lo que prefieras Gelda, es lo que yo te ordene hacer -la miró inclinándose para luego torcer su boca con desaprobación- eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba. Ve al auto, debemos irnos pronto. Con suerte tendremos todo arreglado para el señor Demonio a tiempo.

-Si padre.

Y, aunque Zeldris no llegue a escuchar eso, no tenga tampoco la intención de compadecerla por más que sus ojos aclamen una libertad que no le pertenece. Si medita sobre la amenaza que representan los accionistas en proceso, no solo por su arrogancia; algo en ellos producía una sensación de alerta. Una premonición de traición. Lo tomaría en consideración para comentárselo a su padre al llegar, de seguro estaría más que dispuesto a una buena "conversación de negocios".

El viaje de vuelta era mucho más tranquilo, al tomar una hora cómoda de la mañana el tránsito de los autos era lo suficientemente fluido para tener una velocidad constante. Demoró menos de la hora antes de llegar a casa, su hogar con la misma vista lúgubre pasando el inmenso portón de hierro; la casa era todo menos acogedora y el solo hecho de estar adentrándose desde el frente le permitía observar lo peor de ella. Por lo menos el jardín tenía una variedad de rosas oscuras, algo era algo.

Estacionó el auto y bajó la maleta. Cusack y Chandler ya lo esperaban desde que lo divisaron en la carretera. Su joven maestro les dedicó una torcida mueca que tradujeron como cansancio antes de adentrarse en el interior. Zeldris no era de las personas de fácil habla, probablemente se debía a su poca opinión en el pasado, pero si se encontraba en suficiente confianza le gustaba desenvolverse lo suficiente para ser considerado conversación. Así que cuando inclinó una de sus rodillas en el suelo con ademán de respeto a su progenitor, se mentalizó para responder a lo que deseaba, únicamente eso.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Aceptaron la propuesta. El jueves se acordó la firma formal -ojos neutros, voz vacía. Protocolo como de costumbre.

-Perfecto. ¿Tu hermano?

-Llegará para la cena -torció la boca en desagrado, Estarrosa tenía prohibido desaparecer sin una buena escusa- se ha... retrasado.

Escuchó cuando su progenitor se levantó de la silla en la que descansaba. Sin levantar el rostro sabía la mueca de insatisfacción que debía tener considerando los hechos. A pesar de lucir mayor, su padre era por mucho una persona imponente, de una estura que solo pudo heredar Estarrosa; esos ojos que debían adentrarse en el alma de cuantos han logrado verlo, Zeldris jamás lo miraba directamente por ese motivo, sentía una sensación de asfixia. El señor Demonio era más que el nombre, en verdad había destrozado más que cientos de compañías, había quebrado a Estarrossa y los vestigios, que Zeldris consideraba, debían conformarlo. Incluso, viéndolo de ese modo, Meliodas fácilmente tomó la ruta conveniente.

Negó internamente, el traidor moriría traidor.

-Tu hermano tiene una severa falta de puntualidad, que espero, no heredes -pasos alrededor de la madera más cercana- mantendrás tu posición como mi enviado con los de Edimburgo, el jueves escoltarás a la delegación que se presente.

Eso era inusual. Estaba acostumbrado a ser enviado de misión en misión sin repetir nada. Siempre era para iniciar las relaciones que posteriormente Estarrosa finalizaba con algo más que suerte de estar sobrio. Así que no sabe como tomar la decisión de su padre porque realmente estaba deseando no tener otro contacto con ellos, con Izraf y su sonrisa prepotente, el resto de su estirpe de delegados y Gelda, con su particular forma enigmática de ser. Realmente no quería tener otra oportunidad de descubrir si era su soltura grácil lo que hacía mayor su interés o la falta de temor que rodeaba su aura en cuanto hablaba con él. No quería comprobar que estaba por más estúpido que sonase, interesado en alguien que únicamente logró fascinarlo con palabras elocuentes y tristeza camuflada.

Y eso que solo había sido un día... no quería ni imaginar el hecho de alojarlos por los dos días restantes.

-¿Algo más que debas comentarme? No pareces muy contento con la noticia.

Frío, bajando por su columna. Si respondía que no deseaba hacerlo, podía sentir el bastón en forma de dragón que su padre tenía estampándose contra su mejilla. Solo una vez había pasado y esa, solo avivaba el odio que tenía por Meliodas.

-No son de confiar -musitó en tono bajo.

-Nadie lo es Zeldris -voz divertida que taladraba sus oídos, el buen humor de su padre era enfermo- ya te puedes retirar.

-Gracias padre -se incorporó meditabundo, tal vez el señor Demonio lo notó, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Una vez la puerta se había cerrado se permitió suspirar de forma sonora. Apoyó una de sus manos frotando los puntos del creciente dolor de cabeza que empezaba a amenazar con el resto de su día libre. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que su maestro y el tutor de Meliodas lo observaban con curiosidad, era realmente extraño que Zeldris reflejara una debilidad que en momentos, ambos maestros, creían extinta. Siempre que llegaba a casa lo hacía sereno, calmado, frío.

-¿Todo bien?

Se giró al escucharlos- no puede ser mejor.

Sintió las palmadas en sus hombros y las sonrisas compresivas. No se quedaron, porque sabían que él necesitaba espacio para meditar, así que con prudencia se retiraron dejándolo camino a su habitación, donde terminó sentado casi por inercia; debía estar más alerta a partir de ese momento a los que vinieran en cuanto la estirpe de Izraf llegara a la empresa. Primero, porque no deseaba causar el mínimo de los contratiempos a su padre y segundo, porque debía mantener sus pensamientos al mínimo, divagar en algún otro punto que no incluyera el negocio ocasionaría demasiadas consecuencias.

Estaba en juego su confianza.

Cerró lo ojos lo que parecieron unos quince minutos, que en realidad se trataban de dos horas, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para cerrar los párpados lo suficiente para dormir. Cabe destacar que a pesar de estar dormido, realmente no estaba descansando, sus pensamientos agobiantes volvía y se repetían de forma retórica, fallos, miedos. Así que solo estaba allí, con ojos cerrados mientras pasaban los minutos.

Despertó de golpe.

-Amo Zeldris, la cena está servida.

Gruñó internamente. Pero se incorporó de todas formas colocándose unos zapatos más cómodos que los del viaje. La cena, era un evento obligatorio, su padre no aceptaba que ninguno de sus hijos la saltara por un motivo que desconocían, le gustaba tenerlos bajo sus ojos, donde pudiese escrutarlos continuamente. Por eso puso su mejor rostro para comer, aún si la persistencia de sus pensamientos de vuelta a lo peligroso que resultaban los accionista de Edimburgo con su solidaridad poco fiable. Pensó en lo similar de su cena en esa casa y, lo distinto de su desayuno, la particular diversión sana con ella, la voz calmada...

-Zeldris, ¿Dónde estás exactamente? -consultó Cusack a su derecha, en un susurro mientras Chandler ocupaba satisfactoriamente a su padre.

-Lo siento, no pasará nuevamente -se recriminó internamente su comportamiento.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

El pelinegro lo observó unos segundos apartando la taza de té- no estoy obligado a responderla.

-¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban! -abrió las manos Estarrosa para enfatizar su gesto, los tutores negaron divertido mientras su padre empezaba a perforarle el cuerpo con su visión recriminadora- he vuelto padre, con noticias satisfactorias. El resto de contratos están en este portafolio y el resto, en la otra carpeta... está, creo que casi no sobrevive al viaje -extendió los papeles con risas tan típicas de él.

-Siéntate, la cena está servida, ya hablaremos después.

-Bien~ ¡Muero de hambre!

Decir que la comida transcurrió de forma tranquila era lo más acertado. Estarrosa estaba de un humor lo suficientemente humanitario como para reemplazar a Chandler en la conversación, manteniendo a su padre fuera de su radar. Así que podía comer con tranquilidad; incluso Cusack decidió dejarlo probar bocado sin continuar con su conversación a pesar de tener un curiosidad que solo podría ser saciada cuando Zeldris decidiera comentarle que había lograda que sus ojos viajaran en la lejanía, fuera de esa residencia. Debía ser reciente, por lo poco que lograba intuir y, según tenía entendido, había estado en Edimburgo para la reunión con los futuros accionistas, lo que reducía sus pensamiento a este sitio. ¿Algo malo pasó? No, no podía tratarse de eso considerando su mirada, parecía tranquilo al estar pensando en algo que él desconocía.

¿Habría sido algo bueno?

Finalizada la cena, Zeldris se retiró de penúltimo, su hermano se quedó hincando el diente en todo lo que veía a su alcance. Su estómago se asemejaba a un barril de vino y había desabotonado su pantalón para presunta comodidad que el pelinegro tradujo como gula. Por lo menos uno de los dos tenía humor, a él le sobraban pensamientos turbios y escuetos. Se alegraba por Estarrosa y su falta de precaución que en la mañana le costaría caro cuando se enterara que el pepto bismol se había agotado hace dos días. Si tan solo estuviese más atento... era una pena que ya no podría advertírselo.

Cuando cerró los ojos nuevamente, a medio acostar puesto que sentía sus pies fuera del colchón y la ventana abierta soplando en su rostro el viento que lograba colarse de ella; estaba más relajado. Lo suficiente para conseguir descansar apropiadamente después de su día vivido. Soñaba con un día irrealmente nublado, de esos que disfrutaba, estaba tendido entre la nieve, formando un muñeco. Solo le faltaba la bufanda, estaba por ponerla cuando Cusack y Chandler le ofrecieron las ramas para los brazos y una zanahoria para la nariz.

Tenía cinco años para ese entonces, podía notarse por lo pequeño que se veía en comparación al resto de sus hermanos, inclinado muy lejos de sus juegos violentos de bolas de nieve. Había sido quemado antes, no quería probar el dolor del impacto de nieve nuevamente; la mejilla derecha recordaba perfectamente la sensación, pero no había culpa después de todo, sus hermanos habían concordado en que era algo normal el dolor. Meliodas creía que a través del sufrimiento se hacía más fuerte y Estarrosa solo lo apoyaba por la misma admiración que Zeldris sentía. Cuando terminó el muñeco consiguió hacerlo sin llorar, pero se sentía tan alegre que terminó moqueando su bufanda roja. Recuerda a los tutores mirarse nerviosos, realmente nadie de esa casa sabía que hacer, así que solo lo dejaron desahogarse.

Había sido la primer muestra de gentileza en su vida.

* * *

 **¡Viva el Pepto Bismol!**

 **Tengo una buena anécdota de eso, mi hermano le pasó lo mismo y aún puedo escuchar su sufrimiento. Por eso, queridos míos, recuerden revisar la gaveta de primeros auxilios antes de comer como si no hubiese un mañana en Navidad. Sin bromas, debe doler la vida eso.**

 **Aparte del tema estomacal, de verdad que me alegro que les gustara el primer capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios que llegaron y me sirvieron de ánimo para escribirles un capítulo número 2 más decente. Parte de las anécdotas del bueno de Zeldris están basadas en situaciones de amistades que pensé, podía ser lo más realista para él. Es decir, conociendo a Meliodas de ese entonces, es lo mínimo que espero de él.**

 **Anímense a escribirme, me alegra mucho responder y contestar sus inquietudes aún si ustedes las consideran fuera del tema. Espero que el tercer capítulo esté más pronto que este, dado que estamos en fiestas patrias en Panamá y eso significa días libres. ¡Vivan esos sábados gloriosos y lunes vacíos!**

 **Ya me voy, ¡Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su tercer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **¡Hola Gente! ¿Cómo vamos desde los días que no nos leemos? Yo particularmente algo enferma, la semana ha estado pesadísima. Entre exámenes finales, proyectos varios, etc. Lo cierto es que la vida sigue y esta preciosa historia debe continuar. Este capítulo en particular, está inspirado en "hechos de la vida real". Sin bromas ni nada, pero eso de tener amistades con historias amorosas es maravilloso, puedes sobre explotarlos por información (hahaha).**

 **Notas: Me he decidido incluir a futuro algo de smut. Lo suficiente como para sentirme complacida de escribir algo decente que no sea romántico, lo romántico no es lo mío, así que probablemente cambie el rated cuando vaya a escribir esa parte o la baje conforme al rated T. Pero de que me elimino la azúcar que cargo encima, lo hago.**

 **Solo me queda agradecer al corrector maravillosa que tengo, que está sacando tiempo de donde no lo tiene para hacerlo. ¡Un abrazote! Me ayuda muchísimo con Zeldris, que es un amor y yo de amor no tengo nada.**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Como dije en mi proyecto anterior, utilizo a los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer.**

 **¡El capítulo!**

* * *

El miércoles es un día interesante. Es la mitad de la semana, sabe a día libre, pero también a trabajo. Aunque en su idioma todos los días son trabajo, incluso en sus irreales y únicas vacaciones. No las tomó porque él lo deseara, fue más bien un plan ideado por Estarrosa, Meliodas y los maestros. Tenía arriba de los quince años cuando decidieron viajar a Alaska porque al ingenuo de Estarrosa se le ocurrió nadar con tiburones blancos alegando que estaba en su lista de antes de morir; el siguiente en apoyar la noción fue Meliodas, para ese entonces se alimentaba de adrenalina y fuerte infusiones de ideas suicidas según lo pensaba Zeldris, pero a pesar de todo eso, su admiración era mucho más que su sentido común y terminó convencido por unas míseras muestras de afecto que sus hermanos le ofrecieron para convencerlo.

Era frío y turbio, el agua se mecía con algo de fuerza. De hecho, era un milagro que no hubieran vomitado. Estarrosa estaba listo para arrojarse a la jaula, sonreía de forma animada mientras coqueteaba descaradamente con la capitana. Zeldris sostenía su móvil mientras repasaba los datos importantes de la junta de Cusack. No podía desperdiciar ni un solo segundo si deseaba superarse, así estaría más cerca de ser como sus hermanos.

-Estás exagerando con eso -comenta Meliodas quitándole el móvil.

-¡No es eso hermano! -trata de recuperarlo sin éxito, es como si predijera cada movimiento que hará- es importante.

-No lo es, estamos en vacaciones por algo -se lo devuelve con el texto cerrado, la pantalla con el bloqueo de la imagen vieja del muñeco de nieve- si aspiras a superarte por medio de esto, no te veo futuro.

-... gracias.

Meliodas no vuelve a mirarlo y Zeldris cree que debe seguir esforzándose. Su hermano es su más grande admiración y quiere que lo mire como lo hace al reír con Estarrosa; quiere sentirse parte de una familia a la que, años después entiende perfectamente que no pertenece. Cusack y Chandler intentan hacerlo llevadero, pero fue difícil antes y lo es mucho más ahora que el desertor se marchó y el alcoholismo redujo a su otro hermano.

Así que es miércoles cuando deja pasar esa vaga memoria de su vida y se centra en lo irreal de tener despejado su día. No hay papeles perfectamente apilados para leer, ni libros nuevos por ojear. Cusack está en un viaje de trabajo, Estarrosa dormido y Chandler con su padre; lo que deja un extraño vacío en su pecho. No sabe cómo ocupar el tiempo disponible, nunca ha dispuesto de él y ahora que lo tiene… no hay nada que desee hacer.

No tiene sueño, por lo que decide salir al jardín de su padre. Las rosas rojas destacan de entre la poca nieve que cae y las blancas se opacan. Le gusta el rojo, el color espeso destilando una advertencia. Le gusta la metáfora de las espinas y otras poesías de perfecta atracción; a sido así desde que empezó su lectura de historia y educación de arte. Como hijo del señor Demonio debe prepararse en cada área, incluyendo las que no están en la carrera de Administración de Empresas.

Después, lo hizo por amor al conocimiento.

El mediodía es tranquilo, como no existe la obligatoriedad de almorzar en el comedor, lo hace en la terraza del huerto, donde la calefacción mantiene un temperatura perfecta en contraste con el descenso de afuera. Disfruta del silencio del lugar, hasta que pasadas las dos empieza el movimiento en la casa, su hermano despierta con apetito y pueden escucharse sus gritos mientras baja la escalera. No es capaz de pedir algo con paciencia, por lo que imagina como lo ha visto tantas veces a los chef tratando de complacer el agujero negro que debe tener Estarrosa por estómago.

Cusack aparca el auto, ha llegado temprano, con la suficiente diligencia de cumplir con su encomienda a tiempo para recibir al señor Demonio cuando regrese para cenar. Por lo que, al divisar a Zeldris en el jardín decide ir por él. Toma asiento al frente de su pupilo para hablar con prudencia, están a un solo día de recibir los nuevos socios de Edimburgo y debe asegurarse de asesorar. No porque no confíe en su capacidad analítica, es todo lo contrario.

No pudo tener un mejor pupilo.

-¿Ha sido de provecho? -consulta Zeldris, ha abandonado la taza de té colocándola perfectamente a un lado.

-Ciertamente -responde- tengo información, pero no me hes grato referirme a ella. Zeldris, Izraf no es solo un pretencioso empresario, tiene una forma retorcida de manipular a las personas que lo rodean, sus socios, proveedores, todo.

-Bien. Cuanto antes mejor, continua.

-Consiguió el desarrollo de su empresa cuando su hija terminó la secundaria… -se siente asqueado, pero aún así lo remite- empezaron a apodarla "Gelda de las Mil Tentaciones".

No hay ademán de sorpresa, pero el frío que recorre su columna es mucho peor que un simple gesto. No quiere escucharlo, pero lo hace aún si una extraña sensación de asco lo inunda. Aborrece al monstruo que vendrá para firmar los papeles, siente repulsión por una joven que apenas tiene unos días de conocida.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? -para su suerte, el tono de voz es el mismo.

-Joven Zeldris, ¿Ella no intentó…?

Se levanta, furia incontrolable destilando en sus ojos. Lo mira por largos segundos antes de girar en dirección al interior de su casa. No quiere pensarlo, pero la impresión que tiene al verla de forma inoportuna en el café le taladra en su cabeza, no quiere imaginarla obligada por el cerdo que tiene por padre, pero lo hace.

Golpea una de las mesas en un intento de mitigar su opresión. Gruñe como un animal rabioso y luego se sienta en la cama, tomándose fuertemente la cabeza. Cierra los ojos y la imagen de Gelda regresa, llorando mientras no puede detenerlo, manos perversas en un cuerpo de porcelana. Gelda está quebrada como él. Entonces la ira cesa, pero no la amargura. A pesar de no tener una obligación por ella, ha conseguido finalmente una empatía de sentimientos oprimidos.

¿Cómo podrá verla a la cara sin pensar en las palabras de Cusack?

Para su desgracia, el tiempo va a prisa. Ni siquiera a dormido con soltura prudencial para la mañana que empieza a asomarse por su ventana el jueves. Su cabeza está peor de lo que esperaba, una inminente punzada arremete con dejarlo inconsciente. Toma pastillas, se enfrenta a un desayuno sin ganas. Estarrosa lo sabe, así que prefiere joderlo que dejarlo en paz.

-¿No amanecimos bien, eh? -sonríe mordiendo su octava tortita untada en una especie de mezcla de queso cremoso, sirope y chocolate- es una pena, hace un día maravilloso.

-Lo sería si te callaras -comenta con voz baja, no tiene el ánimo de hablar más alto.

-Ok~ pero solo te diré papá quiere que estés temprano para la reunión con los de Edimburgo, me han dicho que la hija del presidente está muy…

-No te atrevas -lo interrumpe- si arruinas los negocios por un maldita calentura, te dejaré sin comer hasta que mueras.

Estarrosa ríe escandalosamente, pero no responde. No le dará el lujo a Zeldris de tener la razón, mucho menos de demostrarle que es la primera vez que lo trata de esa forma. Es casi irreal, pero divertido. Jamás se altera por algo y ahora patea muebles, lo amenaza… ¿Qué seguirá después? ¿Escapar como Meliodas? No, se responde con amargura, ambos carecen de esa capacidad de hacerlo. Seguirán encadenados a esa maldita vida hasta que su padre muera o mejor aún, ellos lo hagan. Ironías de la vida, el hijo prodigio admirado decide huir con el enemigo; solo falta una traición más para ver de que es capaz su padre en un arranque de ira.

Zeldris se levanta para dar por finalizada su estadía- no hagas nada estúpido.

-No prometo milagros, Zel. Pero, buena suerte~

El camino a la empresa es molesto. Se mentaliza serenarse conforme la mano que sostiene el timón se agarrota con la presión de sus dedos, puede hacerlo como el mismo Zeldris que tiene la capacidad de ser calculador y frío. No tiene que ser la última versión de él, una extraña mezcla de una persona que no debe por nada del mundo volver a gobernarlo. Suspira de forma sonora y aparca el auto al llegar, justo donde su nombre de la ubicación reservada llega a sus ojos. Al abandonar la comodidad mínima que le brinda estar solo, vuelve a colocarse la máscara de verdugo.

Pero no es Gelda quien lo mira al llegar, sino Izraf con la sonrisa falsa. Ella no está.

-¡Es bueno volver a verte, Zeldris! -los ojos destilan un veneno ácido que no responde, no con su padre al frente.

-El gusto es mío.

-Podemos pasar a dentro para la firma -la voz de su progenitor lo mantiene alerta, un paso en falso y no llegará a la cena de esa noche. El bastón está a su lado, firmemente sostenido por la mano arrugada.

Tantos años de ser lo que sea que puede definir a un padre como él. El empresario capaz de conquistar el pensamiento, manipulando a todo el que tiene a su alrededor o el monstruo que miraba a sus hijos como utilería. Cualquiera de ambas son una buena descripción, pero la realidad es que para su padre, solo uno de sus hijos podría aspirar verdaderamente a su aprobación y él, estaba muy lejos de su mano envejecida.

 **-/-/-/**

Gelda tiene una rutina diaria. Conservar el matiz perfecto de su rostro, sus manos cuidadas, su cabello estilizado antes de salir a desayunar. Solo que ese día, a diferencia del resto de su existencia, lo hace con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su padre no está en casa, pero ha dejado sus asignaciones y entre ellas, para su deleite mucho más que la inicial sorpresa está viajar a Inglaterra, donde debe ser presentada al padre de Zeldris. Lo único que quiere es verlo otra vez, a sí que espera ansiosa la hora para salir de su hogar.

No importa si solo quiere utilizarla como un mediático en su relación. Su padre le desagrada estar por debajo del Demonio, por eso pretende utilizarla y está más que dispuesta a hacerlo si eso la aleja de él, de tener que escuchar su voz asquerosa ordenándole. Gelda agradece infinitamente su odio mientras desayuna, lista para el siguiente paso de su rutina, la lectura. En sus últimos años encontró en los libros una puerta que evitaba sentirse más miserable de lo que ya reconocía en ella. Le gustaba las novelas de investigación, las cruzadas, las guerras de propósito y el amor profundo. Le gustaba leer sobre las maravillas del mundo e imaginarse tenerlas.

Así que toma El Arte de la Guerra y la hora pasa volando.

Se viste de rojo, el cabello suelto acomodado a un lado de hombro. El vestido arriba de la rodilla permitiéndole la comodidad que desea al caminar, toda ella irradiando una inusual aura de felicidad que las sirvientas notan, pero nadie comenta respetuosamente. Aborda el auto, en el asiento de atrás y su chófer inicia el viaje de una hora a las empresas comerciales del señor Demonio. El camino está rodeado de una preciosa escarcha y ella solo puede pensar en volver a escucharlo hablar, con esa perfecta tranquilidad. Imagina su ropa elegante, su cabello negro rebelde, sus ojos calculadores y su humor compatible con su aire intelectual. Gelda solo quiere provocarlo para escuchar sus perfectas respuestas llenas de honestidad, desea más que mentiras continuas y voces en su oído.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo sintiéndose nuevamente humana.

Debe de lucir irreal, como un sustituto que no a estudiado a quien debe suplantar. Lo sabe cuando finalmente a llegado y baja del auto. Los labios de su chófer se abren unos segundos antes de regresar a su postura estoica, ríe internamente intentando volver a ser la antes. Le indica su proceder antes de adentrarse en el edificio de unos cuarenta pisos. Una secretaria de cabello perfectamente acomodado le da la bienvenida antes de indicarle el camino, Gelda le agradece con honestidad para continuar.

-¿Vienes a ver a mi padre? -comenta una voz peligrosamente cerca.

-Ciertamente -responde casi por inercia, a pesar de disimularlo con naturalidad, la ha tomado por sorpresa.

El cabello plata le da el aspecto justo que Gelda ha considerado en el primer segundo que lo ve. Es mucho más alto que ella, por lo menos una cabeza, sostiene una corbata de rayas en una mano mientras su otro brazo le sirve de apoyo contra la pared. Parece divertido y peligroso, tiene esa aura de advertencia notablemente marcada. Se mentaliza tratarlo con cuidado, debe estar consciente de tomarlo calculadoramente, antes de que él se adelante. Debe ser alguien importante, por la forma relajada de su postura.

-¿Eres la hija del empresario de Edimburgo, cierto? -sonríe ladinamente- eres muy blanca.

-¿Es malo ser muy blanca? -lo observa cautelosa.

-No, pero tienes un radar de no pertenecer aquí -se acomoda contra la pared- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-... -lo medita antes de decirlo, él parece verdaderamente peligroso- Gelda.

Se queda en silencio, como si estuviese procesando el nombre antes de sonreír con su actitud despreocupada. Así que Gelda de las Mil Tentaciones está frente a él y entiende ahora que la ve el significado del apodo. Toda ella emana un aura de seducción natural, un encanto a través de esos ojos claros que fácilmente podrían interesarles si no estuviese consciente del peso que tiene. Seguramente por eso enviaron a Zeldris primero, últimamente creía que su hermano estaba pasando por una fase asexual. Era tan extraño que no le conociera ni una sola mujer en su vida, cuando Meliodas y él habían experimentado la vida en los sentidos más profanos que podían denominarse.

-Soy Estarrosa, el hijo más guapo del dueño de esta empresa.

Gelda sonríe más por el comentario que por lo convencido que suena. Él contrasta tanto con Zeldris, entre más lo mira el recuerdo del pelinegro le hace divertirse, seriedad contra atrevimiento. Estarrosa era una persona peligrosa, retorcida, pero divertida mientras estuviese a esa distancia considerable. No parecía del tipo de persona con la que debía conversar más tiempo.

-Fue un placer conocerte, pero debo ir con mi padre.

-De hecho no, estaba esperándote para llevarte por un café -sonríe- tu padre me ha dicho que quiere verte al finalizar la reunión. Por lo que tienes el tiempo suficiente para seguirme.

No se opone, pero se siente algo decepcionada. ¿Qué esperaba, ser presentada? No, se reducirá nuevamente a recopilar información para él, por eso a seleccionado a Estarrosa después que ella comentara la personalidad de Zeldris. Dicen que el pez muere por la boca, Gelda solo ha tenido que dar una pequeña bocanada para hundirse. Ahora tiene que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para no transmitirle las intenciones detrás de las palabras de su progenitor a su acompañante que a su lado, sonríe de forma animada. Pero esa sonrisa es peligrosa, lo lee en sus ojos de locura, en una persona que se ve perdida entre los pensamientos que ella desconoce, pero bullen como un faro a través de la mirada. Estarrosa no es estable.

La cafetería es cómoda, hogareña más bien. De caoba oscura permitiéndole más privacidad de la que necesita, en vez de sillas tienen cómodos sillones alejados lo suficiente para permitirse una conversación sin llegar a alguien indeseado. Estarrosa la conduce a la apartada zona del fondo, donde se acentúa la oscuridad. Su cabello gris apenas de vislumbra de ese tono. Ordenan expresos, sentados al frente del otro.

-¿No esperabas que fuera más animado, cierto? -le pregunta apoyado con una de sus manos en el mentón.

-Con sinceridad no.

-No todos somos Zeldris -ríe- de hecho, de solo pensarlo reconsideraré el psiquiatra.

Gelda sonríe involuntariamente y Estarrosa la mira detalladamente. Curioso, muy curioso... podría meter la mano al fuego, pero cree que es chica ni siquiera conoce realmente el tipo de interés que tiene por su hermano. Su rostro tiene ese brillo que ya ha visto en otras mujeres antes, es el primer paso antes de que el corte toda relación con ellas, siempre ha sido un fiel creyente de los encuentros casuales y solo eso. Pero alguien como Zeldris no, por lo que esto era sumamente interesante de comprobar que no era la única con esa mirada.

-¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano? Sé que suele ser pesado cuando quiere.

-Es una persona diligente, únicamente intercambié un par de palabras con él.

Siempre ha mentido, así que al hacerlo está segura de que suena como una verdad. Su cerebro está programado para mentir desde el lavado que ha hecho su padre desde los dieciocho, tenía tanto en ese entonces por vivir. Izraf le quitó ese todo para sustituirlo por una horrible realidad que perturba sus noches cada vez que sueña, cuando las órdenes la encadenan a cumplir los caprichos de su progenitor. Entonces despierta aterrada, con la sensación de las manos recorres su piel, llora por la suciedad...

Pero cuando cree que ha mentido correctamente, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tiene Estarrosa le hace comprender que necesitará mucho más que eso para convencerlo.

* * *

El negocio finalmente ha concluido y la unificación de los nuevos asociados termina en apretones de manos. Zeldris cree que está finalmente dado de baja, por lo que cuando su padre sale con Izraf, él los sigue más tranquilo. Ha pasado una de las partes difíciles de su día. Su padre está lo suficientemente entretenido para ignorarlo como desea, así que se concentra en la otra pequeña punzada de molestia, Estarrosa debe estar arribando con Gelda dentro de poco.

De las cosas más estúpidas que cree, se le pueden ocurrir a Izraf, dejar a su hija con su hermano debe estar en una de las primeras posiciones. Y lo peor de todo, es que se siente inquieto, molesto consigo mismo por darle importancia, pero tampoco lo evita. No sabe descifrar con certeza que cree que está haciendo preocupándose, cuando debe estar alerta para protegerse a sí mismo, no a Gelda. Tal vez las palabras de Cusack aún lo afectan, incluso después de dañar su mueble a patadas. El arranque de ira que tuvo después del almuerzo no volverá a repetirse nunca más.

Estarrosa aparece en su campo de visión, hablando de forma animada con ella, la persona que ha descompensado su realidad. Viste de un rojo que resalta su palidez, pero solo puede hacerla más hermosa de lo que es, de esa forma espectral. Solo la observa un par de segundos, en los que se permite vaciar su mente y solo recrearla. Tal vez solo la encuentra atractiva e inteligente, por eso el interés.

Debe ser eso, piensa orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

-He aquí su hija, señor Izraf, sana y salva -ríe Estarrosa, siendo secundado por el nombrado, pero de forma menos sonora- fue un placer ser tu compañero por el tiempo que ha durado el expreso.

-Puedo decir lo mismo.

Zeldris siente que está mintiendo, pero no agrega nada. Entonces ella lo mira, casi con un notoria timidez que le hace alguien distante a la osada mujer que le pidió el asiento en Edimburgo. Lo atribuye a los presentes, de seguro de estar solos sería la misma persona de actitud retadora, pero inteligente. La enviada para seducirlo. El pensamiento que ha rondado su cabeza el resto de la tarde. Esa misma mujer que ahora es presentada a su padre mientras sus conjeturas continúan, siente esa molestia en el pecho nuevamente, pero decide ignorarla en cuanto su padre lo mira, indicándole que acompañe a los invitados afuera, donde abordará el auto de vuelta a su hogar, aceptan con doble intención la cena que su padre les ofrece.

-Zeldris, lleva a Gelda a casa. Estarrosa, vienes con nosotros.

No reprocha nada, sin embargo cree que sus ojos han emitido un brillo de molestia durante unos segundos antes de apagarse. Lo menos que necesita es descubrir más virtudes de la mujer que lo acompañará, no si desea ¡Y vaya que lo hace! Dejarlo en un simple interés pasajero, no tiene el tiempo ni las ganas de adentrarse en terreno peligroso y desconocido. Se avergüenza en el corto camino a su auto de que ella sea la primera mujer por la que se siente interesado, solo una en más de quince años. Y la imagen de sus hermanos contanto sus aventuras sexuales le corta el rollo, casi suda frío cuando abre la puerta para ella e intenta ignorar la sonrisa de labios rosa que le ofrece por el gesto.

Deja que sus pensamientos se concentren en la maniobra en reversa para salir del estacionamiento. El auto ronronea suavemente por la calle asfaltada, las luces de los faros se enciendes y los últimos rayos del sol desaparecen en el horizonte.

-Tu hermano es agradable.

Por unos segundos considera la idea de rodar lo ojos, pero lo cree grosero- no esperes que contradiga tus palabras.

Gelda niega- no es por ese motivo, solo quise decirlo. Me ha comentado parte de sus aventuras, todas con un matiz de historias arriesgadas, creo que disfruta de la adrenalina.

-Como verás, no todos podemos ser sensatos -comenta divertido, la risa sincera de ella lo hace mirarla unos segundos en el retrovisor.

Mejillas rosadas armoniosas con su jovialidad. Está siendo sincera al reír, porque puede ver ese brillo de honestidad en sus ojos. Luego se obliga a dejar de observar algo tan vano como verla, incluso si quiere hacerlo. Se mantienen mirando fijamente recriminándose el momento de debilidad, no necesita la sonrisa de Gelda en su mente más de lo que ha estado toda ella. Lleva más de tres días en eso y no desea agregar más.

-No lo consideraría insensato, de contar con el tiempo, me hubiese aventurado a las cataratas -responde con una ilusión que amarga su vista. Solo se quedará en eso, una ilusión que con el tiempo también la abandonará.

Zeldris no responde a eso, porque él también desearía saltar. Ese silencio incómodo que se instala posterior a su confesión los acompaña hasta llegar a casa, donde le pide esperarlo mientras estaciona el auto. Entonces Gelda se permite mirar sin demasiada curiosidad la casa imponente frente a ella, con paredes que se asemejan a la jaula que tiene por hogar. Se encoge su corazón de imaginar que él también experimenta la misma sensación, lucía demasiado meditabundo cuando mencionó lo de las cataratas...

La cena pasa sin mayor interés. Mientras sus padres conversan ella lo mira dentro de lapsus cortos para evitar los ojos de Estarrosa, así que finge conversar con él lo suficiente para que pierda el interés. Intercambian de números telefónicos sin que nadie más lo note, pero ella sabe que no lo hace por él, sus últimas acciones giran alrededor de Zeldris. En ese punto está segura de estar interesada en él, pero a ciencia cierta no sabría definir el verdadero significado de esa palabras. Y está irremediablemente dispuesta a descubrirlo con prontitud.

Aún si él trata de evitarlo.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, Gelda -comenta Estarrosa con una intención más oscura que la cordialidad- estoy fervientemente convencido de que no será la última vez que nos encontremos.

-Entonces, será un placer volver a verte -comenta ante de sorprenderse, él ha besado su mejilla a modo de despedida. Es muy acostumbrado en Europa, pero no deja de tomarla desprevenida.

Su padre no dice nada, pero tiene un extraño brillo de complacencia. De seguro está pensando en como acercarla a él, más de lo que ya están mientras funcione a conveniencia. Al frente, el señor Demonio tiene una mirada neutral y luego está Zeldris, observándola de forma fija. Contiene el aliento, se siente acorralada como si estuviese en una amenaza latente. Aún así trata de no mostrarlo, con esa máscara que su padre a ayudado a forjar.

Izraf aborda su auto dejándola con su chófer esperando dentro. Él se dirige una reunión y ella debe volver a casa.

-Estarrosa -advierte el señor Demonio para girarse- si nos disculpas, debemos retirarnos. Gelda, esperamos verte pronto.

-Seguramente para el evento de caridad de navidad, señor -se inclina respetuosamente, Estarrosa la mira divertido para luego abandonar el lugar, no sin antes levantar su móvil. Tendría que leer el mensaje que iba a enviarle.

Zeldris la mira, sin ese deje amenazante y ella lo recrea en su mente nuevamente por si no puede verlo en todo el mes antes del evento. Para ese entonces tal vez ha cambiado para con ella. Quizás no tengan esa extraña conexión que empieza apenas a formarse, pero está consciente de su existencia; porque puede sentirla cuando lo ve. No debería demorar, debe irse ¿Entonces que espera?

Algo más que un simple adiós...

-Gracias -comenta de repente- por traerme.

Él asiente y ella siente una horrible exasperación extendiéndose en su garganta. No le está poniendo las cosas fáciles.

-Volverás a ser callado -le sonríe- está bien.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada más.

Para su sorpresa Gelda sonríe con sinceridad, con esa habitual actitud desafiante antes de inclinarse para besar su mejilla. Después de eso gira elegantemente de vuelta a su auto- entonces no será necesario despedirme.

Cuando el auto avanza se queda de pie aturdido. Entonces es consciente de sí mismo y de lo mucho que arde su rostro. Ahí iba el primer de sus besos en la mejilla.

Gelda por su parte, no sabe realmente si fue un ataque de osadía que se apoderó de ella o el deseo de batallar contra el muro que Zeldris quería colocar entre ellos. Tal vez ambos, pero de lo que si estaba segura ahora que había leído el "Me agradas" de Estarrosa, es que no estaba dispuesta a ceder hasta descubrir que podía llegar a sentir por Zeldris si le daba el tiempo suficiente.

En el camino a casa decidió detenerse por una bebida, le estaba molestando un poco la garganta producto de llevar su cuello descubierto. Se encaminó a un sitio que se veía animado, las personas pasaban un rato agradable. Se acercó a la barra para pedir un bebida de frutas cuando un pequeño cerdo se asomó del puesto del dueño.

-Hola pequeño -murmuró dándole una pequeña palmada que el cerdo aprobó con entusiasmo.

Después de ello un joven que ella mayor de lo que aparentaba, puesto que emitía ese aire de dueño del local, le sonrió con cordialidad. "¡Hola! ¿Qué vas a ordenar?" ese rostro se parecía tanto a... ¿Sería posible?

-¿Meliodas?

-¿Nos conocemos?

* * *

 **¿Han visto we don´t talk anymore de Selena y Charlie? Bueno, así es como funcionarán los capítulos a partir de este punto. Uno, porque es necesario explicar ambos personajes y su desenvolvimiento de forma más cómoda o si no sería mucho más tedioso. Escribir un poco de la situación de Gelda me hace recordar a Rihanna cantar, nadie debería pasar por eso, pero pasa. Y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se debe pensar que fue culpa de la víctima, es todo lo contrario.**

 **Lo que si me gustó es que por fin estoy entrando en la parte interesante de esta historia. Ya deben tener una pequeña pista del nudo, quien lo sepa, puede comentarlo en la caja o enviarme un mensaje privado si se anima. Son aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana y se supone que tengo clases en una hora, esto es triste...**

 **¡Meh! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su tercer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Como dije en mi proyecto anterior, utilizo a los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer.**

 **¡El capítulo!**

 **NOTAS: Negrita= recuerdos**

* * *

Había pasado la peor semana de toda su vida a partir del primer lunes después de la inoportuna estadía de Estarrosa en su habitación por remodelación de la suya. Teniendo seis cuartos disponibles, pensó que el más conveniente era el de su hermano, que sí hacía algo productivo por su vida. No solo tenía que escuchar sus quejas de hambruna mal justificada, pereza con carácter igual de injustificable y estupidez que en efecto, si era justificable. Tenía que escuchar ahora su cuestionario sobre Gelda… y, en ese punto no sabía si detestarlo por recordarla o detestarse por saber la respuesta a cada pregunta.

Para el martes, con la poca paciencia que no le sobraba su padre asignó temprano una serie de tareas que fácilmente cualquiera de los otros asesores podía resolver, pero al parecer estaba empecinado en tomarlo para la parte sucia. Toda la tarde ocupado en recuperar los datos de la creciente baja que había tenido la compañía de las Diosas, donde de paso, tenía que iniciar la investigación de la ubicación de Meliodas.

Supone que logró llegar escalera arriba y arrojarse pesadamente a su cama, mientras que Estarrosa conversaba por teléfono. No supo de quién se trataba hasta el lunes en la madrugada. El domingo en la tarde, cuando su humor ya sobrepasaba el término "cabreado" y estaba al borde de insultar al primero que se le pasara en frente. La cena estaba igual de incómoda que siempre, pero él en particular después de tener que soportar su búsqueda, tenía un aspecto menos tolerable que las otras veces que estuvo sentado en esa misma silla de madera pulida.

-¿Joven Zeldris, está todo bien? -consultó Cusack a su lado, nuevamente estaba siendo bloqueado de forma exitosa por Chandler. Ambos tenían una preocupación natural por el menor de la familia.

-... nada que no pueda controlar -concluyó, el dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando su humor. Una parte de él se alegró de pronunciar esas palabras mientras observaba a su padre levantarse, la cena había terminado.

-Si algo te preocupa -comenzó la voz a su espalda, el portador le sujetaba suavemente el hombro- no dudes en decirme.

Zeldris no se giró, pero asintió.

Caminó pesadamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, para como ya le era tan acostumbrado en la semana, arrojarse en la cama. Solo entonces, el dolor cesó un poco, se quedaría en esa posición lo suficiente para relajarse y poder disfrutar del baño. A su lado, Estarrosa estaba con el celular en mano, tomando una de las fotos de la pizarra y dándole captura con el móvil. Si su memoria no falla, era la de su graduación, era la única que podía contarse en la que ambos estaban "sonriendo".

Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de pensarlo, después de bañarse no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Esa noche no soñó absolutamente nada, probablemente estaba demasiado agotado para reproducir alguna memoria de su pasado. Y tal vez por eso fue irritable levantarse el lunes temprano, cuando se suponía que tenía hasta las ocho para descansar. No es que le gustara dormir de más, pero debía aprovecharlo considerando la ocupada agenda que tenía para esa semana.

El horrible tono de llamada que venía del celular de Estarrosa le llegó al oído. Era algo como especie de chillido mezclado con la divina providencia o el apocalipsis, no sabía realmente de dónde podría sacar su hermano ese sonido. Frustrado se levantó para buscarlo, pero al parecer había bajado por algo de comida y el estúpido sonido parecía no descansar.

Tomó el móvil sin emitir sonido.

-... ¿Estarrosa?

Esa voz… esa maldita voz, la reconocería incluso al escucharlo por medio del teléfono. Sonaba un poco distinta, pero sumamente reconocible. El bombeo en su pecho lo regresó a la realidad, se forzó a pensar algo rápido.

-No, seguramente está desayunando.

-Zeldris… ¿Cómo estás?

Torció la boca al escucharla, lo menos que deseaba era seguir una conversación en el teléfono que no le pertenecía; considerando que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no estaba siendo grabada. Pero, tampoco deseaba parar… ¡Maldición! El analgésico que producía su tono calmado lo estaba seduciendo a responder por largo.

-Bien -observó de reojo el reloj de la pared- ¿Quieres dejar algún mensaje en lo que termina?

Se escuchó un ligera risilla- realmente no, lo llamé porque me pidió que lo hiciera, pero al parecer lo olvidó. ¿Suele demorar cuando desayuna?

-Como no tienes idea -volvió a escuchar la melodiosa risa en su oído.

-Zeldris, ¿Por qué siento que te mides al hablarme? -consultó de pronto. Mentiría si decía que la pregunta no lo había tomado por sorpresa- es… es que lo siento de alguna forma.

Bufó divertido- es muy temprano para que me digas que adivinas mis intenciones contigo.

-Podría intentarlo si me lo permites…

Silencio. Quizás el que viene después de una respuesta incómoda; de seguro ella lo tomaría como que lo ha ofendido y, debería ser así con las intenciones iniciales en las que se conocieron. Y se repite ese "debería" en su mente mientras siente que el teléfono empieza a pesar y sus orejas se calientan. Quiere creer que esto último es producto de sostener el móvil contra el oído y no de lo afectado que puede estar por unas ridículas palabras… él no puede permitirle más.

-Cuidado Gelda -advierte tras componerse adecuadamente para responder con coherencia- las palabras pueden tener un significado más profundo de lo que se dice.

Escucha al padre llamarla, entonces acaba la magia del momento y el frío de ser cauteloso con lo que escucha por medio del teléfono se instala en su cabeza como mecanismo de registro. Gelda responde a su criada para volver a tomar el móvil. Su tono ha flanqueado ligeramente, lo sabe por la forma en la intenta recuperarse antes de hablar.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo. ¿Podrías decirle a tu hermano que llamé?

-Sí.

-Ten un buen día.

La llama termina y las palabras "tú también" quedan flotando en su mente. Es extraño, se dice a sí mismo, porque todo lo que gira en torno a Gelda tiene una valla de peligro que él se le está haciendo cada vez más difícil no saltar. De solo pensar en el grito de furia de su padre, la reprimenda, los golpes… nada suena bien, pero ¿Por qué lo considera como una posibilidad? ¿Por qué si sabe que todo eso. sigue pensando en hacerlo?

Se molesta consigo mismo. ¿Cuánto lleva de conocerla? Una semana más o menos y estaba volviéndose loco.

Tenía hasta el evento navideño en unas semanas para olvidarse de esa estupidez y seguir, como debía ser, en su vida reducida a servir a su padre y ser el hijo del cual no puede esperar ningún acto rebelde.

Deja el móvil en la cama improvisada de Estarrosa, porque ese rollo de sábanas mal envueltas no debería contar como sitio para dormir, no al lado de su perfecta y estirada pulcritud. A veces piensa, que Estarrosa debe ser adoptado. Eso o él exagera con la organización, lo que no cree posible dado el estricto régimen en su residencia. No solo se detienen a mirar la cama, en la esquina resalta el brillo de las latas de soda. Ese es el primer día que no tiene alcohol a su lado y no sabe si sentirse feliz por lo que parece ser su proceso de rehabilitación o lamentarse de que esté sobrio para soportar el día en casa.

Tal vez algo lo hace cambiar y no quiere pensar que se trate de Gelda...

Tomó la toalla y se ocupó de bañarse apoyando su rostro contra el granito. Sus ojos cerrados le permitían recuperarse del cansancio momentáneo de la mañana, por lo menos de esa forma sus constantes pensamientos no lo agobiarían. Bajo el agua solo era un joven que no tenía que fingir ser hombre frente a una sociedad que lo devoraría de ser capaz. Zeldris se sentía mucho mejor en esa posición, donde el agua caía con libertad en su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha para seleccionar ropa más cómoda, tendría algo de tiempo antes de salir. Optó por una camiseta negra holgada y un pantalón de algodón a juego con las pantuflas que había conseguido conservar antes de que Estarrosa sacara el resto de la ropa para intentar acomodar la suya. Bostezó sin poder evitarlo, en serio necesitaba dormir o por lo menos mantenerse despierto en el resto del día hasta la cena.

 **-/-/-/-**

Gelda termina de retocar su cabello, ese día prefiere recogerlo en un torta francesa. Tendrá una actividad de difusión y no puede desconcertarse por un mechón de cabello golpeando contra su rostro. Sus habituales vestidos están sustituidos por un pantalón ajustado y camisa de botones; el resto de ella tenía la misma imagen de siempre o por lo menos la que solían decir, era la de ella.

Se observa en el espejo y cree que un reflejo de otra mujer ocupa su lugar. Al inicio de su adolescencia era una imagen con ojos oscurecidos por la perdida de su madre, con un postura elegante, pero tan vacía que había puesto una manta sobre el espejo después para no verse. Volvió a quitarla cuando usó el primer vestido en su presentación ante la empresa en apogeo que tenía a su padre de mejor humor. No era una niña, era una mujer vestida con un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, con menos esperanzas de las que había iniciado.

Y ahora, cuando el cabello no cubre algunos centímetros de su rostro se observa con detalle. Esa vaga imagen de desamparo ha sido sustituida por un rostro vivo, mejillas arreboladas y una tonta sonrisa soñadora. No puede creerlo, pero se trata de ella y entre más se toma la mejilla tratando de apagarse no puede dejar en pensar en el ridículo motivo de su felicidad. Solo lo ha escuchado por teléfono, ni siquiera han sostenido un conversación amena, pero está segura de haberlo dejado sin palabra y eso, la tiene con esa extraña alegría que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibida por algo de rubor.

Le ha tomado una semana, pero está segura de que le agrada, un poco más cerca de gustarle si le permitiera adentrarse en su vida. Pero, él parece protegerla del peligro, alejándola con aires de seguridad. Y Gelda no quiere una seguridad que ya no satisface el hambre de conocerlo. Por lo que, después de mentalizarse en pausar esos pensamientos por los de su actividad, se propone ocupar su mente en otro asunto que ha rondado en su mente desde un tiempo.

Abre el móvil nuevamente para revisar la mensajería camino al auto cuando el estado de Estarrosa se modifica. Se detiene unos segundos en su caminata, su padre ya está abriendo la puerta para entrar. El rostro de Zeldris un par de años más joven le sonríe desde la pantalla, sosteniendo el diploma junto a la sonrisa torcida que ofrece Estarrosa, sus mentores también tienen esa alegría contagiosa que la hace sonreír, pero lo hace más por él. Se ve distinto, por unos segundos solo es un muchacho feliz, no el hombre cauteloso del mundo y siempre alerta.

No es nada malo, se repite cuando guarda la fotografía en su galería y se adentra a al auto negro.

El camino es el mismo que al viajar sola. Cumbres vastas de vegetación corta extendiéndose por encima del panorama, el castillo imponente que destaca maravillando a los extranjeros que visitan su lugar de natalicio. Ella siempre ha amado esa tierra, pero le gustaría conocer más allá de lo que se le permite, a veces sueña con tomar la primera maleta y partir, pero sabe que no puede. Ha sido concebida con privilegios y deberes que debe obedecer por muy difíciles que parezcan, lo ha aceptado con el tiempo. Eso no le permite dejar de soñar, pero sí afrontar la realidad lo mejor que pueda.

-Te presentaré a los nuevos gerentes -la voz imponente la alertó de prestar la debida atención- luego podrás desaparecer. No te quiero fuera más de una hora, ¿Entendiste? No te puedes dar ese lujo.

-Si, padre.

El silencio volvió, esta vez incómodo como era de costumbre al estar al lado de su progenitor. El poco tacto que se tenía en su relación se había creado y solo remitido a un par de frases repetitivas. Gelda no recordaba alguna ocasión en la que no fuese de otro modo, siempre asintiendo a cada orden sin emitir alguna emoción, incluso si esas la habían rebajado a la muñeca que probablemente, todos consideraban desamparada. Veía el rostro de los representantes internacionales y la lástima que solo le transmitían cuando su padre estaba lejos, entonce ella sonreía "Todo está bien", pero nada lo estaba y nunca lo estaría.

Al llegar a la empresa esperó a que el chófer abriera elegantemente la puerta para descender del auto. El mismo pasillo, los mismos rostros; se presentó lo más limitado que pudo, pero de forma cortés emitiendo ese magnetismo natural del encanto propio de fácilmente seducía a muchos de los hombres que su padre tenía como compañeros de negocios. No lo hacía por desearlo, todo estaba en el protocolo de las mil tentaciones, nada era un paso no planeado.

-Es un placer conocerla -besó el dorso de su mano el más joven de los empresarios.

Gelda sonrió sin una pizca de honestidad, pero parecía tan real que nadie lo notó- el placer es todo mío.

-Puedes retirarte -contestó su padre observándola- acompañaré a los jóvenes a almorzar.

Agradeció internamente para retirarse grácil, con el aspecto y seguridad que poco reflejaba lo que en verdad era. Se sentía sucia cada vez que su padre la miraba en búsqueda de algo que pudiese sacar de provecho. Quería tanto salir de ahí por algo de aire, que no notó que estaba corriendo a la salida, por suerte la cámara de seguridad estaba inclinada ligeramente y su bochornoso descubrimiento estaba fuera de la mira. Presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó más tranquila que llegara a ella, lo abordó encontrando a su secretaria agitada.

-¡Pensé que no la encontraría señorita! -tomó una bocanada de aire- le ha llegado un sobre.

Lo tomó en sus dedos con algo de esperanza- gracias. Aunque no debiste tomarte las molestias de agotarte, descansa.

La chica rió nerviosa antes de asentir efusivamente. Para Gelda, ella era lo más cercano a humanidad que podría tener, ocupó unos segundo en sonreír con cordialidad para agradecerle antes de abrir el sobre. La caligrafía a computadora, fina y elegante le dio la bienvenida, la invitación al evento navideño había llegado una semana después de su encuentro con Zeldris y sentía su corazón igualmente inquieto que al verlo. Involuntariamente observó el papel por más segundos del que debería antes de regresarlo a su sitio.

Debía jugar bien sus cartas...

Entonces su alegría se detuvo al recordar el incidente que también ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Había tomado una bebida en una "taberna" que tenía apariencia de restaurante al servicio del hijo mayor del señor Demonio. Meliodas, el joven de sonrisa risueña que la atendió, parecía tan distinto a los comentarios que llegaban a oídos de su padre. Se decía que el hijo mayor era el sucesor más capacitado, igual de despiadado y de un corazón que no se doblegaría por cualquier crisis del personal. Era un demonio mucho más peligroso en la gran pecera.

Sin embargo, ese corazón había sido doblegado finalmente.

 **-¿Así que, no acostumbrar venir a sitios como estos? -sonrió divertido- deberías divertirte un poco más~**

 **Gelda se limitó a sonreír por cortesía. Aún no creía que la persona frente a ella fuese Meliodas, el hijo del señor Demonio, no cuando canturreaba amenamente con la clientela y limpiaba mesas al son de la canción del** **momento. El cerdo aún la observaba con curiosidad, como si fuese alguien de su interés. Ella le acarició consiguiendo que emitiese una especie de chillido a modo de satisfacción.**

 **-Parece que le caes bien -contestó una voz femenina ocupando el sitio que el rubio había dejado por continuar con la cordialidad, tenía una largo cabello plata acomodado a un lado de sus hombros, una figura femenina; pero, unos muy reconocibles rasgos, era hija de la empresaria más grande que podría existir, la Diosa.**

 **Gelda no emitió alguna señal de sorpresa por estar entrenada para momentos como eso, pero internamente escuchó su asombro. ¿Acaso sería posible?**

 **-Nunca he tenido una mascota -comenzó intentando obtener la información que empezaba a interesarle- pero, me gusta...**

 **-Elizabeth, me llamo Elizabeth.**

 **-Soy Gelda, un placer -emitió mientras en su cabeza todo empezaba a encajar.**

Aquello que decían era cierto. El hijo mayor escapó por un amor imposible y la hija de la Diosa lo siguió condenándose a sí mismo a perecer el repudio de sus padres y familiares. Por eso se había vuelto innombrable y los cuadros de su rostro desaparecieron de la empresa donde se suponía debía estar. Meliodas le inspiraba respeto y algo de admiración después de confirmar los rumores, tuvo la capacidad de ir en contra de todo por Elizabeth... a veces desearía tener un pizca de esa valentía para saltar al abismo con la seguridad que él lo había hecho, pero en vez de eso tenía un cascarón de resignación fuertemente revestido.

Imaginó por uno momento desear compartir la vida con alguien tanto para arriesgarlo todo. Sonrió divertida, no tuvo pretendientes para sentir un amor de esos que nubla la conciencia, a su mente solo podían venir las reuniones de su padre, las órdenes y el asco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras salía del ascensor con dirección a la taberna de Meliodas, probablemente si ganaba su confianza obtendría más respuestas.

Abordó su auto hasta el local que empezaba su jornada. Tenía un horario mucho más tardío que el resto de los restaurantes, por lo que al entrar encontró al dueño bostezando abiertamente mientras prácticamente acosaba a su camarera, llevaba un uniforme considerablemente corto. Incluso Gelda se permitió torcer la boca en un gesto de diversión extraña, en vez de lucir incómoda o afectada, el rostro de la joven reflejaba estar a gusto al lado de Meliodas, un poco incómoda, sí; pero, feliz.

-¡¿Oh?! -sonrió el rubio al verla- Gelda, un placer volver a verte.

-Gracias, el placer es todo mío -lo secundó con una sonrisa- Elizabeth.

-Gelda, toma asiento, enseguida te atiendo -contestó la nombrada sonriendo con esa belleza natural.

Asintió tomando el sitio en la mesa más cercana a la ventana, donde los pequeños rayos se colaban entre el filtro del sol en la ventana. Le gustaba sentir esa sensación cálida de estar fuera, de esa forma se sentía menos atada. En su habitación a penas y se notaba la hora. Además del gusto monocromático de su padre por las cortinas oscuras.

-Así que, ¿Te gustó el sitio?

-Claro, se ve muy diferente a lo que esperaba -respondió honestamente para el dueño, Meliodas había tomado asiento al frente.

-Bueno, nunca me ha gustado lo común... -sus ojos se oscurecieron unos segundos, lo suficiente para ser notados por la observadora mirada de su acompañante- ¡Así que decidí hacer la taberna para alojar a las personas que les gustara un sitio de buen ambiente! Y, no me va nada mal.

-Me alegro... -lo pensó unos segundos- ciertamente, es un sitio acogedor.

Meliodas asintió- disculpa que me inmiscuya en algo que probablemente no debería de interesarme ¿Por qué luces... triste?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo. Era algo extraño que haya dejado entrever sus sentimientos, puesto que para eso había tenido una ardua preparación, pero parecía que el joven lograba ver a través de ella fácilmente y algo en eso le confirmó que estaba frente al hijo del Demonio, tenía esa habilidad innata de ser observador, al igual que ella. Solo que a ambos los diferenciaba una gran distancia de acciones y responsabilidades.

-Supongo que es mi naturaleza lucir de esa forma -rió con suavidad para aligerar el ambiente, lo cierto de eso es que escucharlo lograr sus metas estaba golpeando lo suficiente para que el remordimiento controlara parcialmente su estado de ánimo.

Abrió la boca un par de veces antes negar divertido- no tienes que ser honesta, pero puedo escucharte cuando desees, puedo ser un buen aliado~

-Es la primera vez que me lo dicen -comentó recibiendo el chocolate caliente de Elizabeth. En segundo así creía que el viaje de media hora valía cada segundo cuando escuchaba palabras como eso. Meliodas era distinto a... Zeldris- te lo agradezco mucho.

-¡También puedes contar conmigo! -exclamó sonrojada la camarera- ¡No dudaremos en apoyarte!

Gelda pensó en la confianza que transmitían al hablarle, la forma en que su sinceridad se dejaba ver y lo irrealmente a gusto que se encontraba al escucharlos, solo habían sido dos veces las que habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Ellos fácilmente la aceptaron, con sonrisas amables llenas de ese extraños confort que tantos años había anhelado. Tal vez la persona que tenía al frente, que debía ser despreciable, cambió por la amabilidad de una sonrisa sincera, de esa naturaleza gentil que emitía la joven a su lado. Quizás ellos podrían ayudarla a hacer su vida más llevadera, quizás...

-Gracias Elizabeth.

-¿No crees, que sería bueno estar comunicados? -consultó de forma espontánea el joven rubio agitando su móvil.

 **-/-/-/**

La cena en casa esa tarde había costado un poco menos que en la mañana, pero de vez en cuando creía que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Entonces la risa escandalosa de Estarrosa lo regresaba a la realidad, sentado de lado derecho del comedor, con la ensalada a un lado y la cuchara donde no debía de estar. Trataba de lucir lo más lúcido que podía, pero estaba realmente agotado.

Primero, la reunión a eso de las doce, un almuerzo de acuerdo con los que serían sus nuevos subordinados a nombre de su padre. Ciertamente desde que su hermano había desertado, su padre asignó bajo el título de "Mandamientos" a su ridículos grupo que podía considerar más que amigos, ya llevaban tiempo conociéndose y no tenían el mínimo de respeto por aparecerse en su casa sin invitación, así que, podían pasar como aliados. No, amigos si llegaba a ser permisivo... Como fuese, eran con los que compartían algo de su tiempo, como ese día, después de esa reunión, para ultimar su aporte para el evento de caridad navideño. Y de solo pensarlo volvía a él las pocas ganas que tenía de asistir. El tiempo había sido inclemente, se agotaba rápidamente permitiéndole pensar en lo que haría para evitar a Gelda o por lo menos, para evitar esa fase de él que desconocía y solo salía con ella.

Por un momento sonrió de forma irónica.

-Papá, decidí invitar a la hija de Izraf para que me acompañara el día del evento -comentó de pronto Estarrosa, el pan a medio morder en su mano mientras enfatizaba sus palabras.

Zeldris se despertó a partir de la corriente fría que bajó por su espalda. Aferró sus intranquilos ojos al plato de comida tratando de controlarse, no podía demostrar más interés del que seguramente, si alguien era lo suficientemente cauto, notaría. Tomó el tenedor con algo de fuerza antes de morder algo del pavo en salsa gravy, a su lado, sus tutores parecía igual de interesados que su padre de descubrir el motivo detrás de ese rostro de travesura que ponía Estarrosa cada vez que tenía una idea estúpida.

Debía tomar en cuenta seriamente que, su hermano jamás decía sus planes... a menos que involucraran a un tercero. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la extraña ola de cólera que había despertado sin poder evitarlo, se entrecerraron con frustración. No debía meterse en algo como eso, advertirle a Gelda solo le traería más problemas de los que no necesitaba. Pero, para disgusto suyo, sus pensamientos sobre "discretamente informarle" le iban ganando. De seguro volvería a fallarse como en la mañana cuando habló con ella y no la cortó como debería, más bien como le dictaba su sensatez.

-Dame un buen motivo para eso -lo observó el progenitor con curiosidad casi perversa.

-Ninguno en particular -comentó divertido- no sabía que debía tener uno.

-No trates de hacerte el gracioso.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta su padre fue una ligera mueca de diversión que fácilmente pudo terminar con un golpe con el bastón a su izquierda- espero, por tu bien, utilices ese tiempo provechosamente.

-Si, claro~

Su hermano no era habitualmente osado con respecto a su padre, pero es día sin la dosis de alcohol a la que estaba acostumbrado su organismo, tenía la actitud sagaz que tanto enorgullecería a su progenitor si no estuviese tratando de descubrir que estaba realmente pasando por la cabeza de su hijo, el segundo de la familia que no podría optar a ser más que eso. Un poco por su incapacidad de controlarse y otro, porque nadie en su sano juicio le confiaría a Estarrosa algo de importancia.

La cena terminó más lenta que de costumbre. En cuanto su padre abandonó su sitio como patriarca, Zeldris se levantó inusualmente rápido antes de salir fuera, donde podría pensar todo con mayor tranquilidad sin llegar a apresurarse en sus conjeturas. Él no era así, tampoco ganaría algo convirtiéndose en una especie de estúpido mononeuronal. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué le gustara ella?

Se detuvo. La misma sensación de frío lo invadió al darse cuenta de la respuesta que su mente había arrojado antes de pensarlo. Zeldris no sabía que era sentirse realmente miserable, al lado de ese nuevo descubrimiento con respecto a la hija de el nuevo accionista de su padre, su día sumamente tedioso parecía un paseo.


	5. Especial de navidad

**¡Atención!**

 **¡Siéntase libre de disfrutar de la lectura, que con muchísimo cariño he escrito para todos los que apoyan esta hermosa pareja! Me declaro oficialmente enamorada de todos los proyectos que he leído con respecto a Gelda y Zeldris. Y, en uso de mis buenas facultades para la escritura (modestias aparte, por favor Saraevo), decidí hacer este especial navideño que obviamente, no tiene cronología con la historia regular y, mucho menos con lo que escribo.**

 **¡Muy felices fiestas! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el 2019! Con más historias entre esas una sobre Soyo/ Kamui, Sasha/Mafuyu, Green/Blue, Hao/Jeanne, Yami/Charlotte, Maka/Soul; entre otras cientos de ideas que me vienen a la mente.**

 **Notas: Agradecer a las personas que me animaron a hacer el proyecto, Wuda, por prestarse a ser la correctora y dibujar la mayoría de mis ideas (¡Muy pendientes porque estará ilustrando algunas escenas la historia de Black Clover y una de este fic). Pero, por sobretodo a ti que lees esto, que te gusta lo que escribo, que tomas tiempo para apoyar mi idea ¡Eternamente agradecida!**

 **¿Propósitos del 2019? ¿Tienen alguna historia que deseen leer? Déjenlo en los comentarios y así me animaré a conocerlas para escribirlas.**

 **¡Eso es todo! ¡Venga el capítulo!**

* * *

La idea de la cena navideña nació de Meliodas, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas por la idea descabellada que empezaban a reflejarse en el rostro de su hermano menor. Estaba decidido a hacer una reunión familiar como "Dios manda". Así que ese mismo lunes, en la madrugada acompañado por su muy emocionada prometida, empezaron a adornar la casa donde se estaban alojando el resto de los familiares. Seguramente las paredes silenciaron los ronquidos de Estarrosa y, el sonido de las cajas de adornos que bajaron del auto. Era prácticamente empezar de cero, el primer año que se permitían el lujo de arreglar para cenar en familia.

El menos emocionado era Zeldris. De hecho, ni siquiera deseaba estar ahí, tenía trabajo y papeleo que no se haría por el estúpido espíritu navideño, alias ver a Elizabeth vestida de rojo ajustado, que tenía su hermano. Detestaba estar reunido con gente que no tenía sentido por la responsabilidad y sobretodo las muestras de afecto que Meliodas daba públicamente.

Sin contar la comida. Su estómago no volverá a ser el mismo.

Lo cierto es que tampoco le agradaba la navidad. Una parte de él detestaba los villancicos que sonaban como canción de cámara de tortura durante todo el diciembre. Además, era casi indispensable tener un arbolito y regalos. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué ganas hay de estar regalando cuando tienen todo el año para hacerlo? No lo entendía simplemente y, no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

Además, su hermano pensaba llenar la casa de sus amistades y él no deseaba convivir con el cirque du soleil. Suficiente con el horrendo afán de Estarrosa de estar cantando 3:00 am The Angelous mientras subía como podía las escaleras, que en el último mes había sido sustituído por un, nuevamente espantoso, repertorio de villancicos. ¡No gracias, prefería estar encerrado el 24 de diciembre en la noche!

Sí, esa era la idea antes de abrir la puerta cuando su maestro decidió hacer uso de su habilidad "solo por esta vez, por favor" y, fue muy efectivo… por lo menos para sentenciar que estaría presente sólo una hora y luego de eso, podría irse sin represalias. Él asintió sonriente. Sinceramente, solo aceptaba porque no le caía tan mal como debía esperarse, considerando que había cuidado de él como un padre… le debía algo de consideración. Así que se viste apropiadamente (osea, de color negro con una corbata roja porque su armario no habitaba otro color) El gusto de los hijos del señor Demonio, hasta que Meliodas usó su primera camisa blanca… Zeldris aún recuerda cómo su padre la arrojó fuera antes de quemarla horrorizado. Y a esa le siguieron una verde, una crema, incluso una de flores veraniega. De seguro solo lo hacía por joder, no podía tener tan mal gusto, ¿verdad?

Salió con esa aire de no querer estar ahí, con la típica pose que Estarrosa llamaba "NarciZeldris". El no era un narcisista, solo que el poco privilegiado sistema de procesamiento que tenía su hermano por cerebro no lograba entender la magnificencia de su pose habitual. En el recibidor el Cirque du Soleil comía animadamente mientras compartían algunas copas, pero fue Elizabeth quien captó su atención y no, no se trataba de ella, sino de quien la acompañaba. No la reconocía y vaya que él grababa los rostros de las amistades que visitaban la casa. Todas y cada una de ella habían hecho alguna estupidez que le permitía recordarlos.

Diana había quebrado los vidrios de la ventana francesa jugando beisbol, King se había culpado ante su padre para salvar a Diana, Ban había vomitado después de la ronda de shots con Estarrosa, estuvo limpiando el piso casi por una semana, Merlín había experimentado con la comida de Meliodas. Escanor se ofreció a comerla y, una semana después, según recuerda, Meliodas fue a buscarlo cuando le dieron de alta del hospital. Aún le perturba recordar a Gowther probarse la lencería de Elizabeth, así que era mejor dejarlo allí. Asiste a terapia los lunes por la mañana.

Pero a ella, no la ha visto nunca. Seguramente debe se una amistad de su cuñada, ese aire distinto lo toma por sorpresa. ¡Diablos, ella es preciosa! Ahora que ha bajado dos peldaños más de la escalera y la mira como quien no quiere la cosa, puede notar esa belleza que hace que olvide momentáneamente la lencería de Elizabeth en el cuerpo de Gowther. Casi se le ha borrado cuando ella sonríe. Zeldris se siente curado.

Cuando da un traspiés en el peldaño antes del piso superior, el silencio incómodo se instaura permitiendo escuchar el estropicio. ¡Justamente cuando él finge mirarse los zapatos para pasar desapercibido que su dedo gordo acaba de resentir todo el golpe y las lágrimas del dolor empiezan a asomarse en sus ojos! ¡No frente a ella! Se dice indignado antes de reponerse como puede, con el calambre en el pie derecho y las ganas de maldecir al diseñador de la escalera y no a su falta de coordinación. Su cuñada decide que es el momento oportuno de presentarle a la joven que la acompaña.

-Zeldris, quiero presentarte a una importante amistad de unos años, Gelda -extiende la mano a modo de presentación y la nombrada la extiende a él.

¡No puede tocarla! Notaría lo sudado que está y sería estúpido limpiarse con la camisa y perder toda la imagen de "frío" que tiene. Así que asiente como si nada pasara, pero Gelda sonríe para él incluso sin tomarle la mano. Su corazón se salta un latido entre la fascinación de puberto que tiene al observar la preciosa sonrisa que le dirige y casi por instinto el lo intenta, saliendo una mueca más perversa que la de su padre al enviar a sus perros a corretear a los vecinos. Elizabeth tuerce la boca en un gesto nervioso que le indica lo mal que debe verse. Se maldijo internamente.

-Zeldris es un nombre inusual -contesta de forma interesada, para hacer amena la conversación.

-Si, mi padre no terminaba la rehabilitación cuando empezó a nombrarnos -rió, pero luego la observó horrorizado- ¡Es decir! Él…

¡Zeldris, compórtate! ¡NO eres un crío! Se recrimina mentalmente. Cuando la mira, esperando un rostro asustado, encuentra a la chica cubriendo con su manga su boca en un vago intento de oculta una melodiosa risa. ¿Qué cara de estúpido tendrá, considerando que Estarrosa se está riendo al fondo? Meliodas se une a la risa hasta formar un notorio escándalo que solo hace abochornarse más de lo que está. Malditos, les dice mentalmente mientras los mira; ¡Claro! ¡Búrlense del hermano sin experiencia que prefirió estudiar en vez de experimentar "la vida"!

-¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire? -consigue decir después de fulminar a Meliodas, porque Estarrosa está tratando de liarse con una mujer nuevamente.

-Claro, Elizabeth -sonríe para su amiga, que entiende perfectamente o prefiere hacer de casamentera ahora que ha visto en HD el espectáculo inusual que dió Zeldris.

-Nos vemos luego. Recuerden el brindis -dice algo emocionada. Su cuñado empieza a verle en la frente "voy a emparejarlos, como si no tuviese otro oficio o algo mejor que hacer", y suda frío.

Salir le hace bien. Sus nervios se serenan un poco y él consigue ser nuevamente un poco de su actual persona. Se apoya en el barandal con la hermosa mujer a su lado, disfrutando de la suave brisa del invierno. La mira de reojo tratando de disimular, es por lo menos una cabeza más grande y si él tuviese la posibilidad de abrazarla probablemente su rostro quedaría entre… su senos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron unos segundos chocado con su propia actitud. Desolado por parecerse cada día más a los enfermos que tiene por hermanos y peor aún, por considerar abrazarla sin su consentimiento. En esos segundo recuerda el deforme dibujo de la abeja y la flor que Estarrosa había hecho en una cartulina para explicarle de que iba "madurar". Sigue en terapia los lunes.

-Es una vista preciosa -sonríe ella.

-Lo eres. ¡Lo es! -se corrige azorado tratando de no abofetearse en frente de ella y lucir como un enfermo.

Gelda lo observa unos segundos antes de negar algo divertida- es muy distinto a lo que esperaba, Elizabeth me había comentado un poco de ustedes antes de conocerlos... lamento si fue un importuno, pero tenía interés en conocerlos -trata de corregirse algo sonrojada- su padre es una persona de mucho renombre al igual que sus hijos por eso yo...

-Entiendo -responde de forma calmada. El tema le ha servido para congelarlo un poco- tal vez Meliodas pueda responderte lo que necesites.

-Pensé que podrías.

-Oh... ¿yo? -cara de estúpido, otra vez, muy probablemente.

-Si. Elizabeth me mencionó sobre tu proyecto de energía sostenible y... disculpa si sueno tan entusiasmada, pero es un proyecto tan nutrido que me he sentido muy agradecida cuando me mencionó que podría conocerte. Así que, traté de ser puntual para tener una oportunidad de conversar contigo y... ¿Zeldris?

El chico había tapado su rostro abochornado.


	6. Especial Año Nuevo

**¡Atención!**

 **¡Siéntase libre de disfrutar de la lectura, que con muchísimo cariño he escrito para todos los que apoyan esta hermosa pareja! Me declaro oficialmente enamorada de todos los proyectos que he leído con respecto a Gelda y Zeldris. Y, en uso de mis buenas facultades para la escritura (modestias aparte, por favor Saraevo), decidí hacer este especial de nuevo año que obviamente, no tiene cronología con la historia regular y, mucho menos con lo que escribo.**

 **¡Muy felices fiestas! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el 2019! Con más historias entre esas una sobre Soyo/ Kamui, Sasha/Mafuyu, Green/Blue, Hao/Jeanne, Yami/Charlotte, Maka/Soul; entre otras cientos de ideas que me vienen a la mente.**

 **Notas: Agradecer a las personas que me animaron a hacer el proyecto, Wuda, por prestarse a ser la correctora y dibujar la mayoría de mis ideas (¡Muy pendientes porque estará ilustrando algunas escenas la historia de Black Clover y una de este fic). Pero, por sobretodo a ti que lees esto, que te gusta lo que escribo, que tomas tiempo para apoyar mi idea ¡Eternamente agradecida!**

 **¿Propósitos del 2019? ¿Tienen alguna historia que deseen leer? Déjenlo en los comentarios y así me animaré a conocerlas para escribirlas.**

 **¡Eso es todo! ¡Venga el capítulo!**

* * *

Ha revisado la dichosa lista unas tres veces y en eso, Estarrosa empieza a quejarse de lo atrasado que está. Algo inusual, considerando que se ha vestido hace veinte minutos y se levantó sumamente temprano -jamás mencionar que no ha dormido en toda la noche-. ¡Hay, sus pensamientos no han dejado de malgastar las horas! Y aún, sin dormir como es debido, está mucho más enérgico que en cualquiera de las otras ocasiones que debe alistarse temprano. La víspera del año ha llegado y, para como empezó desde navidad del año pasado, Meliodas tiene decidido reunirlos para comer.

Lo que lleva a que Estarrosa esté abajo, esperándolo para las compras. El mayor de su estirpe ha decidido que la cooperación facilitará el trabajo, consta en la larga lista que le ha pedido traer junto al segundo de los hijos del señor Demonio. Incluso ha considerado dejarles el Sienna estacionado con una nota de "cuídenlo" en el interior. Supone que se trata del auto que eligió Elizabeth para que su viaje fue mucho más cómodo y protector. Porque dos adultos que pasan los veintitrés años no pueden conducir el convertible blanco de Estarrosa sin matarse.

Decide ser el conductor y con decide se refiere al piedra, papel o tijeras que le ganó a su hermano. No quiere volver a vomitar al salir por las curvas en zigzag que se le ocurren al que ahora es su copiloto, cuando tiene un humor considerablemente bueno. Justo como en ese momento, que cambia la conexión de bluetooth a su móvil para poner música. La selección durante el viaje varía entre un poco de Kaleo hasta algo de Lady Gaga que empieza a perturbarlo en el momento que Estarrosa corea "Judas". Pero, es esa misma canción la que encarrila sus pensamientos a una memoria que tiene entre la lista de favoritas. Todas con ella, por supuesto.

Gelda lo esperaba en la librería, ausente de esa belleza casi fantasmal que tiene al estar bajo los suaves rayos de la mañana. Zeldris no la alcanza rápidamente porque lo distrae su imagen. Es preciosa, no se cansará de pensarlo, tampoco puede decirlo sin sentir que todo el rojo de la camisa que viste ese día, se le subirá al rostro súbitamente. Así que llega a ella cuando está lo suficientemente tranquilo para estar a su lado, sabe que su cercanía no le es indiferente al recibir una sonrisa que solo le dirige a él. Compran entre ambos, unos doce libros que incluyen segundas partes e incluso la culminación de alguna saga. Después, acostumbran comer algo en alguna cafetería y charlar, largo y tendido, sus vidas que complementan con la otra, felices de conocerse. Felices de sentir eso que sienten.

Pero, cuando Zeldris entrelaza los dedos con ella de forma nerviosa. Con ese deje de duda tan característico en los hijos del señor Demonio y la voz que muere en cuando Gelda afianza la caricia con la mano libre; el deseo que lleva atorado en su garganta y le suena a ella, porque siempre se trata de Gelda, cuando desea algún tipo de relación más profunda que las salidas habituales a comprar libros, siempre terminadas en alguna ridícula caricia mal disimulada y los latidos frenético de su corazón. El móvil de ella suena por encima de su nube de ensoñación con la misma canción que su hermano entona en el auto.

-¿Qué tipo de música es esa? -recuerda preguntarle con algo más de notoria consternación.

El cabello claro se mece mientras le niega divertida. Atiende la llamada en lo que Zeldris trata de descifrar a la autora -que desconocía en ese entonces-. Quiere pensar que escuchó mal. Es decir, el perfil de Gelda no coordina con la traducción que logra captar cuando la cantante expone una parte de alguna estrofa en la que sobresale el pecador, Judas. Algo que no le queda claro, es si se trata de una referencia a la traición de Jesús o se trata de un mero nombre. Tal vez deba esperar, de solo sacar conjeturas, terminaría con un dolor de cabeza.

Gelda cierra la llamada y centra la atención en el joven frente a ella.

-Me gusta la letra -es franca como de costumbre. Zeldris emite algo parecido a un mueca infantil que la toma por sorpresa, lo siguiente que sabe es que ríe para él- toma, colócate los audífonos y escucha. Cambiarás de opinión.

-Creo, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que eso, es algo imposible.

Lo único que obtiene como respuesta en una sonrisa. Su criterio en realidad si ha cambiado conforme la conoció, desde esas tardes encerrado en la biblioteca para no ser descubierto hablando con ella por teléfono hasta el nerviosismo que le recorre al pensar en ella y por el temor a poner alguna estúpida mueca que le delate hace una especie de máscara de frialdad, que solo hace que sea más notorio, consiguiendo la carcajada abierta de sus otros hermanos. Sus cambios se han debido a unas miserables caricias y sonrisas que lo son todo para Zeldris.

La canción es una metáfora dentro del amor a la persona equivocada. Por eso, ella elige perdonarlo a pesar de todo por amor. Él la traiciona y es interesante del modo en el que la percepción de una letra considerablemente buena le hace pensar en lo que pasaría si su padre no aprobara su relación con ella. No lo hizo con Meliodas ¿Qué lo descartaría de pasar por lo mismo? ¿Acaso traicionaría a su padre por Gelda?

Las memorias lo llevan de vuelta al auto, que está terminando de estacionar. Estarrosa bosteza perezosamente estirándose en el proceso, Zeldris es mucho más recatado y prefiere caminar con el andar habitual orgulloso. Escucha la risa de su hermano detrás y quiere ignorarlo. Toman una de las carretillas o más bien el niño que tiene dentro el mayor le indica que debe empezar a correr con ella. El pelinegro, por el contrario, observa la escena con un rostro que deja ver un poco de su irritación y algo más de lo mucho que se opone a esos actos tan ridículos. Lo sigue a una distancia prudente, no quiere sufrir una pisada mientras su hermano da vueltas. Revisa cada estantería en el proceso y va tachando cada producto en cuanto lo deposita en el carrito.

No le toma más de treinta minutos gracias a la organización del menor, pero si ocupan más de la hora en la fila de pago. Al parecer, todas las personas decidieron conveniente comprar el 31 de diciembre a la misma hora que ellos. Para cuando salen, ninguno tiene el humor para conversar, por lo que el viaje es lo suficientemente silencioso para agradarle a Zeldris. Se dedica a mantener su vista en la carretera, hoy más que nunca no pude dejarse ir por pensamientos vagos considerando que se ha decidido a invitar a Gelda a pasar la noche en su casa y con suerte, muchísima si no vuelve a tartamudear involuntariamente y casi morir con el trago de soda que ella le ofreció, pedirle que salga con él, no como la amiga de las lecturas, sino como su novia.

Su rostro enrojece sin desearlo y el "click" de la cámara que tiene Estarrosa lo alerta a girar el rostro horrorizado. Lo siguiente que sabe es que está pateando a su hermano con el pie libre.

La tarde en la casa de Meliodas si que era un verdadero caos. Elizabeth iba nerviosamente de aquí a allá con bandejas de comida, dulces, bebidas y demás chucherías que acomodaba en la mesa que estaba organizando su prometido. Estarrossa se encargaba de la limpieza de los platos y la colocación de la "decoración" de ese día. Lo que finalmente, le había dado algo de tiempo a Zeldris, un par de minutos valiosos para llamarla. Tomó el teléfono con fuerza antes de deslizar el botón...

-¡Oye! ¡Ven a ayudar! -grita el presunto organizador de mesas desde adentro.

El teléfono se resbala un poco y él vuelve a apañarlo antes de caer. ¡Demonios! ¿Su padre? ¡No! Maldición, la oportunidad había escapado de sus manos y el tiempo se estaba acortando considerablemente rápido. Regresó casi refunfuñando a ayudarlos.

Y así le siguieron todas las oportunidades hasta las noche. Pasada las siete su humor se había hecho tan intolerable que Meliodas estaba al borde de un ataque de risa, seguido por Estarrosa y el resto de la estirpe de los "Mandamientos" como se decían de broma el resto de las amistades antiguas que también residían por esa noche en su casa. Elizabeth, por el contrario estaba sumamente preocupada, por lo que, después de pensar que él solo necesitaba un poco de aire, le permitió una apertura para que se retirara que Zeldris no dudó en aprovechar. No es que ella podría mandarlo, pero por respeto al todo el esfuerzo del día estaba intentando sobrellevarlo.

Cuando el silencio de la noche lo serenó lo suficiente, se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella. Sin dudar tomó el teléfono, pero el sonido de llamada casi lo hace soltarlo. ¡Era Gelda! Respiró un par de veces antes de tomarlo y fingir control.

-Gelda.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás llevando el día?

-Lo mejor que se pueda, considerando que Meliodas no ha cocinado nada.

-Él solo trata de esforzarse -escucha su risa melódica.

-Sí, en matarnos y muy pronto va a conseguirlo -concluye él con cierto humor retorcido. La vaga memoria de Estarrosa en la camilla después del lavado estomacal le deja claro que no debe comer nada ofrecido por su hermano mayor-... quisiera verte.

-No estamos tan lejos -musita ella.

-A una hora -vacila un poco al decirlo. Se suponía que debía estar con él.

-No realmente -su voz tiene un deje divertido- son quince pasos si no cuento la escalera a tu habitación.

Zeldris cierra la llamada antes de fijar su vista rápidamente en la puerta. ¿Acaso...? la pregunta le cuelga en el pensamiento cuando abre y empieza a caminar por el pasillo, prácticamente saltar de dos en dos los escalones. Gelda está al pie de la escalera apoyada en el monumento de la gárgola que Meliodas tiene como un simbolismo de libertad. Ese día opta por un vestido negro que termina en un corte de campana, permitiéndole observar sus piernas al terminar a la altura de sus rodillas.

Cuando se queda entre los últimos escalones parece más alto que ella. Está feliz, simplemente feliz de verla; lo demuestra cuando le dedica una ligera sonrisa. Gelda lo observa con una sorpresa que no deja ver. Zeldris luce mucho más joven de esa forma, menos agobiado por las cargas que solo él conoce, atento al mundo de una forma despectiva. Pero no con ella, se dice mentalmente mientras se sonroja.

En sus ojos, ella puede ver más de lo que él algún día se atrevería a decirle. No la abruma, es todo lo contrario, la impulsa a querer mucho más de él. Y cuando las copas se alzan mientras los vitoreo del año nuevo llegan a su oído, cuando la aparta del bullicio para llevarla al jardín aledaño cultivado por Elizabeth, cuando finalmente expone sus intenciones con un corazón mucho más valioso de lo que él considera y el tesoro que Gelda ya ansiaba poseer. Se limita a asentir, por ambos, para lo que ya estaban construyendo desde la primera vez que se vieron en Navidad.


	7. Capítulo 5

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su tercer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Como dije en mi proyecto anterior, utilizo a los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer.**

 **Notas: lastimosamente el resto de los capítulos no tendrán la misma velocidad que los primeros ya que, entre nuevamente a clases y bueno, ¡Se están robando mi vida! Mi correctora tampoco está disponible, por lo que me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos (alias garrafales). Faltan aproximadamente 10 capítulos para terminarla y apenas vamos a entrar en el nudo de la historia :)**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, el apoyo y todos los mensajes privados. ¡De verdad que me alegro mucho! Me encanta responder los comentarios jocosos, ¡Valen oro! Además a las personas que me están preguntando por el foro. Aprovecharé para responder aquí. Tengo un foro sí, pero es de Black Clover y falta muchísimo personal por lo que no, aún no puedo empezar el de NNT sería suicidio. Por lo que estoy, esperando reunir a los capitanes de cada reino para finalmente iniciar el segundo proyecto. Además, esta historia necesita del poco tiempo que me queda después de las clases.**

 **Ya saben. Si les gusta la historia, si quieren opinar, ¡no duden en comentar, me encantaría leerlos!**

 **¡El capítulo!**

A una semana del evento todo se complica y el humor de su padre empeora. Estarrosa para su sorpresa a dejado de consumir alcohol y reemplaza su vicio con videojuegos, algunas salidas en la madrugada con el resto de los subordinados de su padre; todo, menos probar nuevamente el líquido que ahora descansa en las repisas mayores.

Sabe el motivo, ¡¿Y como no?! Estarrosa tiene un humor considerablemente bueno desde sus conversaciones con Gelda y él no puede sentirse más en conflicto que en esas ocasiones que sostienen largas por teléfono y su hermano se permite narrar historias personales.

Todo estaría bien si no entrara en conflicto lo que siente por ella. Así que el domingo, finalizando la semana de asco que ha tenido, se digna en plantearse que hará con respecto a su tema personal. Bien, es lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptar que está atraído, pero no hay más de esa palabra por ahora y la mera idea de enamorarse le provoca dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué haría entonces? Él no está destinado a ofrecerle una mano cálida o una sonrisa, no mientras la agonía de vivir en esa casa lo esté consumiendo.

Pero Gelda es distinta a todo lo que pensaba, sería su vida, en el infierno del señor Demonio. Ella es refrescante, inteligente, hermosa. Es perfecta a pesar de las grietas que sus palabras han dejado escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escucharla. Todo su mundo ha empezado a girar en su dirección, como magneto y él, ha estado jalando en dirección opuesta, pero lo ha conseguido, lo ha atraído como para aceptarla entre sus pensamientos. La vida se está tornando complicada.

Y ahora, debe buscar a su hermano Meliodas.

Por es el mal humor que destila con cualquiera que le dirija palabra. ¡¿Cómo su padre ha pedido el regreso del traidor?! Su molestia aumenta hasta un punto que no puede detener, se asemeja a una pequeña, pero violenta, bestia enjaulada. Claro, es estoico por crianza y como tal, aún permanece frío estratégicamente con su progenitor, incluso si está deseando gritarle todo lo que no ha gritado en su vida.

La noche lo serena lo suficiente para unos segundos de silencio. Quizás podría llamarla, tiene su teléfono entre el listado de asistentes del evento de navidad y, podría solicitarlo. Sin embargo, no sabe si eso verdaderamente sea la mejor opción. ¿Qué diría después? Claro que desea escuchar su tranquilizadora voz confortando sus pensamientos, pero, ¿Qué sigue?, cuando quiera más de lo que se puede permitir. Incluso Gelda es un objetivo que no debe ser tomado a la ligera, la relación de Edimburgo no debe verse afectada por su estúpido amorío.

A veces, solo quiere ser un crío impulsivo. Aunque nada tenga sentido de eso, no puede permitirse esos pensamientos. Es un legítimo heredero de la empresa más poderosa de la región, no un niño deseando un estrella. No. Él ya no puede soñar en ella, incluso si le gusta, solo debe dejarlo allí.

Está decidido.

 **¿Qué pasaría en una situación diferente?**

La pregunta que arroja su mente lo aturdió momentáneamente. Si él no fue él y ella, no estuviese peligrando en su condición. Todo sería distinto, incluso sus pensamientos, porque de no ser la situación por la que pasan, se encargaría de amarla con profundidad. Se enamoraría hasta calarle los huesos y tatuarla en su piel. Le sonreiría como el niño que alguna vez fue, sin una infancia llena de memorias dolorosas…

Claro que dejaría el sentimiento llenarle los pulmones hasta ahogarlo. Pero eso, no es algo que pueda permitirse en la realidad que vive. Debe evitarla, porque de lo contrario no cree resistir mucho sin desearla.

En el corto espacio del silencio nocturno, se mentaliza para un día más. Para el martes debía buscar su ropa e intentar contactar a su hermano, solo. Estarrosa, a pesar de no beber, no lucía lo suficientemente bien para enfrentar al primogénito sin querer arreglar cuentas. Por lo que, siendo el más apto, enfrentaría la decisión de su padre.

Más tranquilo, se dirigió al dormitorio. No demoró antes de caer rendido a los sueños que, en esa ocasión, lo traen en una tarde cálida, a la misma cafetería de Edimburgo. Mesas perfectamente acomodadas con el mantel blanco bordado, servilletas y cubiertos brillando bajo las luces del cielo. Su mano atrapa la de Gelda en cuanto toman asiento, una caricia que la hace sonreír.

Ambos están cómodamente sentados lo suficientemente cerca para considerarse más privado. Zeldris se siente a gusto cuando ella descansa en su hombro, su boca se mueve, pero no logra escucharla. Está concentrado en lo perfecta que le parece desde ese ángulo, con el cabello claro contrastando con los mechones negros de él. Sus ojos adornados bajo pestañas grandes y delicada, labios de un rosado natural. Toda ella le parece fascinante, sobretodo, la confianza que se ve demostrada en sus dedos delicados entrelazados con los de él.

-Te amo.

Despierta. Con su voz susurrando esas últimas palabras. El reloj de mesa con la alarma sonando le parece sorprendente. Siempre se había levantado antes de la alarma, pero ha conseguido dormir satisfactoriamente una ronda sin interrupciones. Incluso su humor es considerablemente bueno para ser lunes por la mañana, lleno de asignaciones que debe cumplir con la mejor de las diligencias.

No repara en lo que ha soñado, porque no tiene importancia. Se levanta rápidamente, listo para iniciar su rutina, a su lado, Estarrosa ronca escandalosamente y sus pies, ya están fuera de la cama. Un poco más y caerá sonoramente.

Procura ser silencioso como de costumbre. Su hermano, a pesar de ser un completo idiota, merecía descansar considerando lo mal que pasaría la mañana solo. El resto estaría fuera, lo que dejaba a Estarrosa con el humor agrio de papá por las mañanas. Por lo menos él estaría con las invitaciones y la bandeja de recaudación. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en casa. Rodeado de ese aura asfixiante que su progenitor se encargaba de complementar con los continuos gritos. Zeldris ha perdido las cuentas en las que había deseado despertar en un sitio diferente. Incluso en los momentos en los que el ego lo cegaba y el reconocimiento de ser llamado por su nombre inflaba un falso orgullo, sentía el vacío inmediato de la realidad.

El agua fría le permite despejar sus pensamientos. Trata de mantenerse sereno, disfrutando la sensación de navaja que tenía el agua a esa hora, el frío que lo apartaba de la calidez de su cama, donde volvería a caer en brazos de sueños mortíferos. Ni siquiera completamente alcoholizado le agradaría la idea. Gelda no aportaría más que problemas, por más que descansó favorablemente gracias a su imagen.

Una que susurraba "te amo".

Se levantó de la tina para buscar su toalla. Vestirse demoró mucho menos, ya estaba acostumbrado a realizar todo de forma eficiente. Su hermano, por el contrario, apenas estaba regresando a la realidad.

-¿Ya te vas? tráeme algo de comer cuando regreses.

\- Te quedarás aquí, comida es lo que menos te hará falta. Un reloj, por el contrario, parece ajustarse más a tus necesidades.

-¡Se me olvidaba! Tu humor de palabras bonitas por las mañanas -bostezó Estarrosa sonoramente, un gesto que desagradó al menor de la familia- ya pues, puedes largarte entonces.

-No me ordenas nada -lo observó con un gesto despectivo.

-Últimamente tienes un genio terrible, hermano -le sonríe para fastidiar- ¿Qué pasa? Te rechazaron por alguien ¿o qué?

Obtuvo un portazo como respuesta.

Zeldris tomó sus papeles y la carpeta maniobrando con su celular y las invitaciones. Entre esas tantas, la suya propia. Lo únicos que irían, después del mar humor de su padre, eran él y Estarrosa. Claro, este último, bajo la terminante y prohibida regla de traer una nueva amante a la entonces, que a pesar de solo asistir ellos, su padre tendría algún observador desde un punto neutro y evaluativo.

Lo que le recuerda su segunda misión del día. Buscó en la galería la foto más reciente, el último sitio donde Meliodas había sido visto por última vez. Parecía un tipo de muralla, él y Elizabeth sostenían una conversación mientras comían en un tipo de picnic. Asco, eso es todo lo que puede sentir al verlos., mientras él está condenado a ser el imbécil que lo busque, para pedirle que vuelva como si de verdad lo deseara.

Tendría que empezar su búsqueda en la muralla. Pero primero, encargarse de su parte del evento de beneficencia y eso, incluía revisar la organización. Ajustó el cinturón antes de dar marcha en su auto, tanteando la emisora por las noticias más importantes de PIB y, el resto de ridiculeces que debía saber.

El local estaba lo suficientemente lleno, él tenía un estacionamiento privado. Por lo que, estacionó y recogió los papeles en el asiento del copiloto antes de bajar. Con solo poner un pie fuera la temporada fría le golpeó el rostro, probablemente enrojeciendo su rostro. El vapor escapó de su boca en cuanto respiró un poco, concentrándose en la forma más rápida de adentrarse al local evitando el agitado movimiento de paneles y piezas de la tarima. Optó por la derecha, donde el las personas se encontraban dando órdenes. Al verlo, la mayoría se inclinó con respeto y el resto, lo observaban intimidados por la posición que ejercía ser el verdugo del señor Demonio, él, de manos sucias y trabajos de igual calibre.

-Joven Zeldris, me alegra verlo -comentó la coordinadora principal, la madre del orfanato más grande de Inglaterra- espero, nos disculpe por el constante movimiento y la poca tranquilidad que suelo ofrecerle en sus visitas. Es un gusto volver a verlo después de un año.

La señora regordeta le sonrió y él se limitó a sentir. Su relación con su familia remontaba de mucho atrás, cuando Meliodas apenas era un adolescente y Estarrosa recién llegaba a la casa. Tiene una vaga imagen, de verla nuevamente cuando tenía ocho, llevando a los niños a comunión. Su padre, por el contrario, tenía una afán de impedirle la religión que terminó por adoptar, aunque en ocasiones, vagas ocasiones, creía que existían "milagros". Sí, sonaba ridículo, pero él era de esas personas agnósticas que no negarían la existencia de alguien superior, después de vivir el infierno en la tierra. Seguramente, de ser criado en un sitio como en el que la madre educaba, no dudaría en ser un creyente. Esos niños habían tocado el cielo sin saberlo.

-Deseaba mi ayuda, la tranquilidad es el menor de los problemas -concluyó.

Ella sonrió- cierto, siempre tan escueto. Las invitaciones que te hice llegar, necesitaba tu evaluación. La bandeja de recaudación y, por supuesto, ¿Qué me digas a quién traerá un joven tan guapo como invitada?

Bufó al escucharla y la risa de ella se acentuó al verlo.

-Deberías traer a alguien, nos dará más popularidad y los medios querrán las mejores fotografías -concluyó llevándose la mano a las mejillas- mis niños necesitan ese dinero.

Zeldris la observó antes de poner su habitual rostro póquer. Ella tenía un punto, el revuelo que crearía que él se presentara con una pareja traería a la prensa y eso, le generaría más tendencia a la actividad, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerse un medio de entretenimiento. Por lo que, se concentró en observar las invitaciones que tenía antes de entregárselas con su aprobación y, posteriormente, retirarse para empezar con la bandeja. Los diseñadores conversaron con más emoción de lo que necesitaba, pero al final, lograron un acabado en la bandeja lo suficientemente atractivo como para incentivar el donativo. Su trabajo, para pasada las tres, estaba terminado.

-Madre, me retirare ahora. Debo continuar con el resto de mi itinerario -se inclinó a modo de despedida.

-Claro, muchas gracias.

 **/_/_/_/**

Gelda observa enternecida a los niños del orfanato darle la bienvenida a ella y a Elizabeth. Se escapó un par de horas con la joven que traicionó a su familia por amor, por lo que ambas estaban medio cubiertas con ropa distinta a la habitual y peinados muy comunes. Casi parece una chica normal, con el cabello suelto a un lado y un pequeño broche sosteniéndolo, una camiseta de color pastel, falda hasta la rodilla y zapatos de plataforma. No hay joyería de por medio, nada que pueda delatarla, se ha quitado el poco maquillaje que usa habitualmente. Una joven, normal, como desearía ser.

Elizabeth está encariñada con los niños, los ha apoyado desde que la encargada inició las actividades de recaudación. Los visita habitualmente, como ese día, para llevarles juguetes y alimentos. Al parecer, el chef del sitio del que es dueño Meliodas, había vuelto con su novia de las vacaciones que se habían tomado; por lo que, aprovechando la ocasión, decidieron hacerles un pequeño banquete. Apoyarla con la carga fue la mejor inversión de su tiempo y, realmente se siente mucho más a gusto con la chica de sonrisas de azúcar que en el auto, siendo la misma muñeca de porcelana.

-Hermana... -comentó animada la niña a su derecha, tomándole la mano con la suya- te hemos hecho un dibujo en la pizarra. ¡Ven a ver!

-Será todo un placer -le indicó gustosa dejándose guiar por la entusiasmada chiquilla.

La pizarra en realidad era un gran muro con dibujos y fotografías de las personas que asistían, colaboraban, padres adoptivos. Todo ese mundo plasmado con una belleza infantil que le cristalizó los ojos. Entre los retratos estaba Meliodas rodeado de un grupo de niños mientras sonreía, el resto de sus amistades en otra con un grupo distintos, Elizabeth con las cocineras preparando postres, los colaboradores y luego, entre esos tantos, un dibujo de ella. Curiosamente, no estaba nada mal, seguramente uno de los niños debía estar puliendo su talento. Sonrió pasando sus dedos por el retrato.

-¿Le... gustó? -comentó el niño que parecía ser el creador, un chico tímido.

-Claro, está precioso -se inclinó a su altura- es perfecto. Tienes mucho talento.

Balbuceó sonrojado antes de agradecerle y prácticamente huir. Gelda solo podía sentir ternura al verlos, ciegos del mundo cruel que había fuera de esas paredes. Elizabeth se le unió para ver el mural de dibujos cuando le indicó una de las fotografía. Meliodas y ella rodeado de niños. El amor que se reflejaba en los ojos del rubio hizo que Gelda tuviese una idea del motivo de su fuga al igual que el de Elizabeth. Ese tipo de amor, que te ahoga en un mar de sensaciones, fácilmente te movería por la persona correcta a hacer lo que considerabas imposible.

Meliodas escapó por amor y Elizabeth lo siguió.

-¡El hermano Meliodas es una gran persona! ¡Siempre nos hace reír! -comentó la niña que la había traído- aunque... es un poco diferente a sus hermanos.

Captó su atención, por lo que le sonrió en confidencia- ¿conoces a sus hermanos?

-¡Claro! ¡Hermano Estarrosa nos trae dulces, aunque no podemos comerlos mucho porque se nos picaran los dientes! -hace una especie de puchero- y el hermano Zeldris visita a madre en algunas ocasiones. ¡¿Tu también lo conoces, hermana?!

-Si -asiente cuando Elizabeth la observa con un deje de preocupación, puede hablar después de salir con ella.

-¡Hermana, ¡¿Crees que puedas decirle al hermano Zeldris que nos visite?! -le tomó de las mano con una emoción que le causó algo de gracia. Probablemente el toque misterioso del hijo menor había interesado a los niños.

-cuando lo vea se lo diré -asintió- los traeré conmigo si es posible.

Elizabeth parpadeó al comentario, pero no opinó al respecto. La sonrisa de confianza de Gelda no le inspiraba un peligro, pero sí el peso de la relación con el señor Demonio. Sería paciente, su nueva amistad no le inspiraba ningún sentimiento negativo, por lo que sonrió para aligerar la tensión que debía tener su rostro. La sola mención del tema le recordaba el rostro de decepción de Meliodas cuando rechazó a su familia, el dolor, sufrimiento... no hacían las cosas de la mejor forma, pero tampoco era la incorrecta. En su corazón, albergaba la seguridad de esas palabras.

-¿Es su novio? -consultó con ingenuidad la pequeña.

Por unos segundos su rostro se tornó sorpresa genuina- n-no, es un conocido... solo un conocido.

Un conocido que le gustaba.

Al salir del sitio, después de despedirse con la constancia de volver a visitarlos en cuanto se desocupara el resto de su agenda; decidió que había postergado la conversación con su acompañante por mucho tiempo. Caminaron hasta la primer cafetería, un poco desocupada, colocándose estratégicamente en las mesas del fondo. El clima poco agradable de afuera no surtía efecto con la calefacción. Gelda no recorrió con la mirada el local, tenía intereses más importantes en el momentos. Se concentró en la persona frente a ella. No debía contarle demasiado, pero tampoco nada considerando que Elizabeth podría saber más de lo que Zeldris le ha permitido a ella.

No va a dar su brazo a torcer. Gelda se considera lo suficientemente persistente para llevarle la contraria a él. Desde su última conversación, había sostenido infinidades con su hermano. Estarrosa parecía interesado en ella, pero no de una forma romántica; parecía evaluar lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por conseguir lo que quería y si de paso, podría joderse a cualquiera por el camino y adjudicárselo. Seguramente había deducido su interés por Zeldris, desde la despedida de la cena. Cualquiera que la conociera como "Las mil tentaciones" pensaría que se trata de un juego de su padres; pero, según lo que piensa, Estarrosa ha descubierto que hay más de ella con respecto a su hermano y, por supuesto, más de él que trata de negar.

No quiere decirle hombre terco...

Una relación entre ellos garantizaría la lealtad de su padre y, como estaban las cosas con la empresa de las Diosas, le sorprendía que el señor Demonio no lo hubiese pensado. O quizás solo era ella estando ilusionada con un imposible y tratando de endulzarle con pensamientos inútiles. Es solo que, se rehusaba a dejar eso que sentía por borda. Menos con lo poco indiferente que era él, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso que siente en el pecho cuando sus pensamientos la regresan a Zeldris? ¿Acaso estaba mal desear un poco de felicidad en su vida después de todo lo que ha vivido?

Elizabeth le influye confianza apoyando una de sus manos con la suya- sé que sabes la situación por la que pasamos Meliodas y yo, por lo que puedo comentarte con confianza que me tomó por sorpresa tu amistad con sus hermanos. No estaba cociente de que Edimburgo mantuviese relaciones con el señor Demonio.

Ya estaba lista con la máscara de cuidado que colocaba para evitar filtrar información que no debía- mi padre cree que es más ventajosa para nosotros ahora que el poderío del señor Demonio se ha extendido el doble. De esa forma garantiza un mayor número de bienes al expandirse a su lado. -se toma su tiempo, el tema lo necesita- con respecto a lo otro, Estarrosa fue mi guía durante el pacto, por lo que después de sostener una conversación, mantenemos contacto por medio del teléfono... Zeldris fue a Edimburgo con la propuesta.

-Entiendo -comenta con una sonrisa de apoyo. Sabe que está midiendo lo que dice. -Meliodas los extraña, suele hablar de sus anécdotas y lo mucho que se arrepiente de su yo del pasado. Sé que debes preguntarte a que me refiero... verás Meliodas -intentó empezar antes de desviar la mirada- cree que su padre tomó represarías en sus hermanos cuando se escapó y, asegura que la peor parte se la llevó Zeldris.

Gelda la miró con un preocupación real en el rostro- ¿te estás refiriendo a... ?

-Si -la interrumpe con voz apagada- cree que desde entonces su padre ha estado maltratando a sus hermanos a modo de calmar su ira. -aprieta sus manos infundándole una extraña sensación. Como si de una madre se tratara- sé que no me tienes confianza, pero yo si a ti. Eres una gran persona en el tiempo en el que te he conocido, no dudaría en considerarte un persona amable. Y es por esa amabilidad es que debo confesarte que... Meliodas está pensado invocar una cláusula de revocación de presidencia.

-¿Cómo logrará tal cosa? -consulta asombrada.

-Ha pensado en provocar una crisis económica en la empresa y no solo la de su padre... también la de mi familia.


	8. Capítulo 6

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su tercer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Como dije en mi proyecto anterior, utilizo a los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer.**

 **Notas: lastimosamente el resto de los capítulos no tendrán la misma velocidad que los primeros ya que, entre nuevamente a clases y bueno, ¡Se están robando mi vida! Mi correctora tampoco está disponible, por lo que me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos (alias garrafales).**

 **Vaya, ha pasado un siglo desde esas palabras y realmente no sé si hay alguien que esté leyendo esto después del lapsus que me tomé antes de volver a aparecer. La escuela me está acabando de a poco con tantos molestos exámenes que ni siquiera se dignan en explicar bien. Molesto, por no decir irritante. Dejando eso de lado, lamento muchísimo no escribir cuando ya tenía el borrador y solo debía editarlo. Espero, que los comentarios que me llegaron con respecto al capítulo anterior, puedan ver este nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡¿Por cierto, se vieron lo nuevo del manga?! Creo que Meliodas es un terrible mal hermano y Cusack un padre con problemas mentales. Por cierto, Gelda se ve igual de preciosa que siempre (*w*)**

 **¡El capítulo!**

Gelda se desliza como seda entre los dedos de su acompañante de baile. Giran en una sincronía peligrosa, porque Estarossa la observa con una sonrisa arrogante y vacía. Tratando de pinchar; por mero placer a su observador. A pesar de que todos los ojos estén puestos en ellos, solo le interesan los de Zeldris. La forma peligrosa de su mirada, una alentadora promesa que surte efecto en sus propios sentimientos. Tal vez empiece a ser menos indiferente si la mira así, por lo menos, eso se permite albergar después de tiempo de no verse. No se ha dado por vencida, jamás lo haría a su causa más importante. Sentirse viva después de conocerlo, incluso considerando las posteriores circunstancias.

Era el día de la actividad de beneficencia. Esa mañana, Gelda vio interrumpida su rutina con una reunión de su padre recordándole que el único propósito por el que iba a asistir era como informadora. La invitación de ser la acompañante del segundo hijo del Señor Demonio avivaba esa utopía de su padre de obtener cualquier tipo de debilidad por medio de ellos. Su hija no lo corrigió, pero si pensó en que él no sería un obstáculo para su relación con Zeldris en tanto deseara más poder del que poseía. Lo que significaba que estarían a salvo de sus ojos un largo período de tiempo.

Lástima que solo eran ilusiones unilaterales de algo que podría suceder. Le gustaba un hombre obstinado en principios que escapaban de su conocimiento, pero la mirada con tal intensidad que sentía que cada vez que volvían a coincidir bajo cualquier medio, la corriente entre ambos se haría visible. Gelda se sentía orgullosa de tener una observación desarrollada y no vacilaría en afirmar que él no quiere apartarse como deja entre sus palabras ver.

Y eso la lleva a aceptar la propuesta de Estarossa, con el fin de estar en el mismo círculo que Zeldris e intentar abordarlo una vez más. Curiosamente su aceptación había surgido de una conversación con su pareja de esa noche, el segundo hermano de la familia Demonio la encontró posterior a la visita de los niños. Cuando pararon para recoger papeles de mero trámite. Él también estaba haciendo algo similar mientras coqueteaba descaradamente con la recepcionista, Gelda estaba segura que la tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano, podía notarlo por la forma hambrienta en que lo miraba. El contraste inmediato con los dos hermanos restantes le dibujó una sonrisa sincera. Meliodas era similar en ese aspecto, ella lo pudo presenciar en la forma que se desenvolvía con Elizabeth; alternado sus bromas en un sentido directo, sin contar las insinuaciones. Luego estaba Zeldris, a quien no imaginaría de esa forma, porque tenía una actitud más reservada.

Estarossa logra verla cuando intenta pasar desapercibida para no incomodar a la secretaria. Rápidamente sonríe de forma torcida, altanero como de costumbre- Gelda, es bueno verte.

Sonríe por cortesía al escucharlo- puedo decir lo mismo.

-Te invito algo -ofrece, ojos que brillan de diversión. De buenas a primeras no deduce exactamente que pasa por la mente de Estarossa, pero asiente con suavidad. Puede ser algo de su interés, después de todo, estaba segura que él sabía sus intenciones con respecto a Zeldris.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, lo observa recibir el número de la recepcionista. Él solo ríe restándole importancia, lo guarda perezosamente en el bolsillo mientras empieza a preguntarle por sus días sin verse. Gelda aborda cada consulta con la distinción que la caracteriza, sin esforzarse a sonar tan natural como verdaderamente es y tan cómoda, como no lo está. Después de todo, él no es el tercer hijo; sino el segundo del que se sabe, es el más inestable. La crisis de alcohol, la depresión disfrazada en risa, Gelda puede verlo como también la ha visto a ella.

-¿Así que, lista para el evento? -consulta casual, abriendo la puerta del local con diversión, estirando un poco más su gesto caballeroso en algo de gracia propia, sacando una sonrisa en su acompañante. Estarossa la guía a través de las mesas encontrando una lo suficientemente cómoda para conversar.

-Con franqueza aún me cuestiono el porqué me elegiste entre tantas opciones -comenta, ha conseguido fácilmente que él ría en signo de travesura descubierta.

Lo ve llevarse una de sus manos al mentón mientras finge pensarlo -Ninguna de mis otras opciones incluyen a Zeldris, como sabrás, disfruto particularmente de su mortificación.

-No me considero un motivo para llevar tal hazaña -le asegura antes deteniéndose en cuanto el mesero aparece. Ambos ordenan bebidas y postre, reanudando su conversación en cuanto se retira.

Estarossa emite una carcajada tan honesta que a ella le produce dolor después de que él se quejara de sentir su estómago dividido a la mitad. Sin embargo, ese locura contagiosa de reír lleva a Gelda a igual su gesto con mucha más reserva. Él demora un par de segundos, pero en cuanto regresa a respirar con más tranquilidad, momentáneamente la mira con completa seriedad. Un peligroso silencio que ella aborda con la cautela posible.

-No juegues a la inocencia, lo detesto -puntualiza, enfatizando la palabra inocencia. Dejando que lea la advertencia entre sus palabras.

-No puedo jugar algo que desconozco -trata de persuadirlo, sus ojos y gestos implican un juego que lo convence momentáneamente, sobretodo al hablar lo último- Zeldris no es alguien que me permita ver más allá de lo que me diga.

Estarossa le aplaude con diversión- que forma de convencerme~ por tu esfuerzo, me convenceré de que lo que dices es verdad, considerando que mi hermano era asexual antes de conocerte -otra carcajada le sigue- deja que te vea conmigo en el evento de beneficencia.

-No he aceptado aún la propuesta -sonríe para él, complacida de ver que momentáneamente le arranca una sonrisa más honesta. Incluso parece satisfecho de verla desenvolverse tan bien, a pesar de tratarse de un Demonio.

-No tengo necesidad de escuchar tu respuesta, ya se lo que harás -el pedido llega y ambos se disponen a comer.

Realmente desconoce si Estarossa pretende apoyarla o solo la prueba para evaluar su fidelidad con la alianza que tiene su padre. Tal vez solo quiera camuflar sus intenciones mediante un diálogo entretenido y fingir que vela por los sentimientos de alguien que no conoce, pero muestra interés en su pequeño hermano. Él ha visto en ella ya, debe saber porque su padre la utiliza y de que forma asquerosa lo hace. Debe saber lo manchada que está. Además, y más importante, él también puede estar cumpliendo un sondeo para su padre; después de todo, de esa misma forma se conoció con Zeldris.

Aunque sus pensamientos le arrojen que no debe acercarse a Estarossa demasiado, también piensa en Meliodas y su propuesta. De camino al sitio donde se desarrollaría la actividad de beneficencia, meditó realmente lo que implicaba ser participe de la propuesta del primogénito Demonio. A pesar de nos actuar directamente, tener conocimiento de las cláusulas que pensaban activar Meliodas y Elizabeth solo la hacía cómplice y, por ende, a toda la compañía de Edimburgo. Para el señor Demonio significaría una traición.

Su padre finalmente acabaría con ella en todos aspectos. Sus grande manos tomarían su cuello y... o quizás la venda para recuperar algo del dinero perdido. Estaba arriesgando demasiado por una causa que no le involucraba hasta escuchar lo que Meliodas habló con respecto a su padre.

 **-Nos había lavado el cerebro hasta el punto de convencernos que lo que estábamos haciendo era el propósito de nuestra vida. A penas y podía pensar en algo más que el poder. Lastimé a demasiadas personas antes de ver la realidad, más bien. Elizabeth me hizo verla... mis hermanos solo han conocido la filosofía de mi padre toda su vida, no han escapado como yo lo hice y temo... que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **He sido un mal hermano... él ha sido el peor padre.**

En ese momento, cuando se sintió una confidente sin saber realmente que hacer, atinó a colocar su mano sobre las suyas a modo de confort. Se sintió tan preocupada por el bienestar de Zeldris e incluso el de Estarossa. Comprendió que la vida de ambos era igual de desastrosa que la suya, sintió una empatía que podría costarle mucho más que la integridad. No le aseguró a Meliodas ayudarlo, pero prometió pensarlo como lo hizo antes de llegar. En el momento que puso un pie en la actividad de beneficencia, su acompañante le extendió la misma sonrisa que en el café. Le ofreció el brazo que no dudó en utilizar para apoyarse. Las fotos no se hicieron esperar, después de todo, conociendo la fama que tenía; parecía otra de sus conquistas.

Eso la lleva a ese momento, cuando Zeldris ya está en su punto de vista y la observa momentáneamente mientras habla con diferentes colaboradores. Sus ojos la atraviesas en sensaciones fuertes. A su lado Estarossa le sonríe antes de indicarle a Gelda con una de sus manos que es momento de bailar. Ella lo sigue convencida de estar en medio de un terreno de fuego. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, dispuesta por él. Esperando que decida buscarla.

Ahora baila con su hermano, girando en sincronía. La música les permite demostrar el talento innato de la danza. En cuanto la pieza termina reciben numerosas ovaciones. Gelda sonríe en agradecimiento, su acompañante la mira antes de asentir. Está convencido que en cuanto la deje Zeldris irá tras ella, porque la naturaleza de su hermano será advertirle de lo peligroso que resulta él. Así que no vacila en sonreírle a Gelda cuando la abandona para buscar a alguien con quien entretenerse el resto de la velada. El trabajo sucio después de todo está resuelto.

Su hermano dejó de ser una especie nueva de hombre trabajador, para ser solo un niño vacilante. Espera que por lo menos tenga la valentía de buscarla, lo que le hace falta está en esa mujer que parece buscarlo con insistencia. Se convence divertido que después de tener a Gelda de las Mil Tentaciones, Zeldris dejaría de estar cabreado con el mundo. Además estaba su principal propósito, ese que le hace persistir en la sonrisa ladina. Gelda provocaría la destrucción de Edimburgo y Geldris la de su padre. Entonces, cuando todo arda, el se complacerá de ver a su progenitor destrozado, como él lo está gracias a su mano.

Que entretenido será.

En efecto, Zeldris la busca en cuanto Estarossa deja de escoltarla. Luce perfecta como de costumbre. Su cabello suelto acomodado a un lado, su vestido hasta las rodillas en un estilo campana. Viste de rojo vino. No se cree lo suficientemente idiota como para ignorar la insinuación directa a la ropa que está acostumbrado a utilizar y que reconoció para ella, era uno de sus colores favoritos. Le había advertido Cusack que Gelda seducía con la mirada y algunas palabras educadas. Pero su maestro había omitido que el encanto de ella no era ninguna de esas dos habilidades, sino su belleza natural que irradia y es algo más profundo que su rostro o figura. Es un encanto poético que deseó no haber visto, porque seguramente de esa forma no le gustaría tanto como lo hace.

-Pensé que no eras buena tomando decisiones conmigo, pero no soy el único con el que lo haces.

Gelda niega con suavidad al escucharlo. Estarossa había acertado al suponer que vendría ante ella. Se han encontrado en el pasillo que conduce a la sala de descanso, les otorga una privacidad que agradece internamente. Lo menos que necesitan es ojos curiosos que tengan información innecesaria y tergiversada de la realidad. Quiere alcanzarlo con la mano y comprobar si la dejaría con el gesto.

-Ha decidido amablemente en hacerme compañía un tiempo determinado. -comenta con jovialidad- me gustan todas las decisiones que he tomado. Incluso esta, ha sido de provecho encontrar un ávido compañero de baile.

Zeldris descarta morderse la lengua. La persona frente a él ya empezó a jugar ese insistente juego de tirar y jalar que han tenido ambos desde que se conocieron. Se permite sonreír con ojos cerrados en una mueca de satisfacción interna, Gelda cumple con ser insistente.

-No es lo único que encontraras en Estarossa si sigues otorgándole permiso.

Ella ríe melodiosamente, de forma suave. Mucho antes de que lo hiciera, sabría que encontraría el humor en un comentario que va destinado a detenerla; no solo de lo que hace con respecto a su hermano, sino de lo que intenta por medio de él. Gelda se acerca finalmente y Zeldris siente que empieza a sentir la necesidad de apartarla. No lo hace, a su favor, se encuentra mortificado cuando no le impide apoyar una de sus manos en su mejilla. Es apenas un rose que lo tensa como cuerda de instrumento musical, dispuesto a sonar al modo en el que los dedos de ella rozan su piel. Ambos se observan en silencio brevemente.

-¿Qué puedo encontrar en ti, Zeldris? -murmura inclinándose.

Maldice el calor que le transmite y lo fácil que hace parecer el gesto- nada de lo que estás esperando que te ofrezca. -se atreve a apoyar su mano entre la suya perdiendo el toque en su mejilla, pero obteniendo sus dedos entrelazados involuntariamente al apartarla.

-Es contradictorio considerando que tu mano ahora sostiene la mía -le sonríe- puedes mentirme, pero no a ti mismo.

Lo ve removerse antes de negar molesto- ¿Por qué? -pregunta de repente- no he sido amable, tampoco te he demostrado ningún tipo de simpatía... ¿por qué?

-Tu me haces sentir viva, algo que no cambiaría por nada de lo que has dicho. -susurra, algo de su dolor se deja ver en ojos que a Zeldris le parecen perfectamente enternecedores. Ella le está permitiendo ver debajo de la máscara que ha construido de los pedazos de inocencia que su padre le ha robado.

No sabe que responder cuando él puede considerar esa oración como la perfecta respuesta a lo mismo que siente por ella. La forma en la que sus días suelen hacerse menos tediosos en cuanto tiene la oportunidad de recrearla en sus pensamientos. Gelda lo desarma con palabras honestas que no puede contrarrestar, mitiga su sentimiento de responsabilidad familiar y le permite olvidad que se trata de la hija de Izraf. Hace poco se había dicho que de permitirle un solo paso más el caería en los peldaños de una idea en la que ambos puedan encontrarse sin sentir la culpabilidad de traicionar su linaje y comprometer a su padre. Gelda ha avanzado con esa simple oración lo poco que le faltaba, corrompiendo sus principios y reduciéndolo a la realidad de aceptar que ella representa lo mismo en su vida.

¿Acaso su padre la aceptaría?

-Gelda... -intenta hablarle antes de que ella lo detenga.

-En cuanto creas prudente, dame un respuesta que no esté nublada por tu obligación como hijo -concluye antes de besar su mejilla, el gesto quema en su piel. Seguramente debe tener las orejas rojas, las siente calientes.

La hija de Izraf lo deja solo mientras trata de recuperarse en cuando desaparece del campo de visión de Zeldris. Lleva una de sus manos a su pecho respirando con mayor necesidad el oxígeno que le ha robado ser tan osada. No puede dejar de sentirse una mujer enamorada, incluso debe sonreír perfectamente como una. Trata de reducir su rubor intentando serenarse en el tránsito del pasillo devuelta a la fiesta. No pasa desapercibida de su padre, Gelda observa sus ojos taladrarle en busca de respuesta que ella protege con una mirada cubierta de la máscara que ha creado con los años. No le permitirá destruir el único motivo de su sonrisa honesta. Sin embargo, sabe que eso no bastará, no cuando Izraf entrecierra los ojos en signo de desprecio a su comportamiento.

La sentenció silenciosamente.

 **-/-**

Zeldris se toma su tiempo antes de regresar como si nada hubiese pasado. Controlando su rostro sereno frente a los latidos apresurados que aún surgían para traladarle su actitud serena. No la busca entre las personas porque piensa realmente en volver a encontrarla cuando tenga una respuesta más clara. De negarse, apartarla firmemente; de aceptarla... descubrir a donde los llevará los sentimientos que pretenden devorar su seguridad con respecto a todos sus pensamientos desde que la conoció. Cuando reconoció que le gustaba, pero debía ser más cauteloso en los pasos que daba.

Encuentra a Estarossa del otro lado, levantando una copa de lo que parece ser soda. La levanta en su honor antes de beberla, Zeldris no sabe como se contiene de golpearlo. Pensar que su hermano tiene conocimiento de lo que siente por Gelda le parecía una realidad absurda que ahora reconoce como verdad. Estarossa tomó un bando y no fue del lado de sus principios ni menos, los fundamento con los que su padres lo habían criado. El orgullo de su estirpe, la necesidad de poder hasta consumir la belleza del mundo...

El destruir todo sentimiento que causara inferioridad.

A pesar de que la velada transcurre sin mayores contratiempos, la actividad de beneficencia consigue recaudar el doble de lo estipulado. De su mano se entrega el cheque con los fondos obtenidos a modo de distinción. Solo cuando acabó el movimiento de la prensa encontró un momento para escuchar las palabras de la madre de convento. La señora le indicó hablar en un sitio menos concurrido, por lo que ambos se acercaron a la terraza, ya empezaban a despejar el sitio. Su hermano probablemente no regresaría con él. El viaje a casa le daría tiempo para pensar.

-Haz hecho un gran trabajo hoy -le toma las manos- mis niños estarán eternamente agradecidos de tu bondad.

-Coloca sentimientos que no puedo albergar -la mira completamente serio, hace mucho que perdió la humanidad. Solo queda un cascarón lleno de resentimiento por demasiadas personas.

-No puedes verlo ahora -sonríe con gentileza- a su debido tiempo lo comprenderás, una acción mueve al mundo, Zeldris y la tuya a hecho girar a mis niños. Sé que no albergas ninguna religión y tu padre es muy poco asiduo a la creencia. Pero, que te sigan bendiciendo como hasta ahora muchacho.

No dice nada al escucharla, ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de contradecirla. ¿Acaso vivir esa vida que tiene es una bendición? ¿Los golpes de su padre solo eran un móvil de su obsequio? Omitió cada palabra que quería escupir del veneno que se asomaba garganta arriba. Su vida estaba llena de espinas que terminaron por perforarlo. Un orgullo falso y una familia que no puede considerarse como tal. Su hermano el traidor terminó de arrojarlos a las brazas de más de diez años intentando soportar cada día que seguía al lado de su progenitor y el bastón que no dudó en utilizar para romper su boca en cuanto no le satisfacía el trabajo que realizaba como verdugo. Deshaciéndose de la suciedad, reducido a actuar de la peor forma posible para llenar unas expectativas que ahora sabe vacías con las palabras de la señora.

Ella lo deja no sin antes mirarlo de forma dulce. Zeldris entonces suspira llevando su cabello atrás con una de sus manos.

El viaje de vuelta estuvo plagado de memorias del pasado. Las bromas que le hacían sus hermanos, su esfuerzo por estudiar hasta el cansancio, los moretones de su padre, su iniciación en la esgrima. La primera vez que fue reconocido, el orgullo que sintió al ser parte de la familia, cuando Meliodas aprobó su primer desempeño como hijo del señor Demonio. Cuando finalmente el traidor los dejó hasta la reunión en la cafetería de Edimburgo. Zeldris reconoce que solo ha estado pensando en favor de su familia, el orgullo de ser parte lo ha cegado lo suficiente para ignorar que sin nada de eso, no ha hecho absolutamente nada. No ha llenado el vacío que siempre ha estado ahí y ahora empieza a reclamarle.

Ahora encuentra absurdo pensar que su padre va a aceptar a Gelda. Comprometería la disposición de su verdugo para seguir siendo la marioneta que desea.

Lo reciben sus sirvientes al llegar, todos en perfecta sincronía inclinándose en un respetuoso saludo. Zeldris se dirige a las escaleras cuando su padre lo intercepta, esta vez tiene un humor de diversión perversa que lo hace estar alerta a la mínima pregunta que pueda hacerle. Se inclina con respeto.

-¿Tu hermano? -consulta.

-Regresará mañana.

-Por su bien, espero que así sea. -luego retoma su camino sin decir una sola palabra, su hijo lo observa desconcertado. Es la primera conversación corta que sostienen sin incluir las que son únicamente para recibir su informe.

Zeldris no sabe como tomarse esa situación, así que prefiere concederle un motivo de buenas noticias para su empresa. De ninguna forma llega a imaginar el motivo de felicidad detrás de ese humor negro. Se deja sedar por la comodidad de su cama antes de dormirse, pensando que puede tener un día en calma... antes de la tormenta. Buscar al traidor, regresarlo a casa para premiarlo por su vulgar acto. Degradando su esfuerzo a nada.

Odiaba en lo que se había convertido su hermano.

Esa noche no soñó en nada. Le fue muy fácil despertar a las ocho, cuando los golpes del despacho de su padre rebotaban como ondas hasta su cuarto. Estarossa aún no había llegado, por lo que el pie izquierdo de su progenitor empezaba la mañana. Se incorporó al escuchar su celular sonar, el nombre de su hermano se reflejaba en la pantalla.

-Mi padre te quiere aquí y ahora.

-Gelda está conmigo ahora -responde tensándolo de forma inmediata. Una respuesta como esa no se la esperaba y mucho menos el tono tan neutro con el que habla- su padre no parece tan diferente que el nuestro.

Colgó.

 **-/-**

Estarossa no dice nada, pero le ofrece la sábana que retira de la cama donde se encontraba sentado. Ella le agradece en silencio, sus labios tiemblan; la mirada de brillo que tuvo antes estaba sustituida por la desolación. Se siente los suficientemente vulnerable para permanecer observando el piso. El asco que le provoca recordar que su padre la arrojó a ese lugar rodeada de cerdos inhumados atraídos por su vulnerabilidad. Izraf le había prometido quebrarla y esa noche casi lo consigue.

Su sonrisa en el baile le costó mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Su salvador interrumpió la lamentable escena cuando se equivocó de habitación en el hotel. Su primera impresión lo hizo abrir los ojos momentáneamente, Gelda se encontraba amordazada. La rodeaban hombres lo suficientemente mayores para pasar como sus padres, uno de ellos apretaba su cuello con insistencia. Estaba desnuda y marcada con moretones que probablemente le habían causado para controlarla. Estarossa no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar a uno del brazo y doblarlo hasta producirle un dolor insoportable.

Los amenazó con una risa arrogante, reconocía a algunos de ellos. Todos se movían en el mismo círculo que su padre. Le produjeron asco.

Salieron a tropiezos de miedo. Gelda a penas y fue consciente cuando él la cubrió con su camisa, no le dijo nada. Solo se sentó en el sitio sin mirarla, después de unos minutos llamó a recepción para ordenar artículos de limpieza. Gelda pensó que la miraría con repulsión, pero encontró unos ojos de un mutismo que no lo caracterizaba, ensimismado en pensamientos que ella desconocía, pero estaba consciente que habían surgido producto de lo que acababa de vivir. ¿Cómo podría volver a su casa?

Después del baño lo encontró hablando por móvil sobre su padre. Eso los lleva a ese momento, cuando la sábana cubre su cuerpo húmedo y él le indica que bajará para conseguirle ropa. Gelda no le dice que no quiere quedarse sola, así que asiente despacio. En cuanto la habitación queda sola escucha sus sollozos. Se abraza a si misma asustada de lo que su padre fue capaz de hacerle. Con lágrimas en los ojos escucha la puerta abrirse y se prepara para enfrentarse nuevamente a Estarossa con una máscara de serenidad que no posee.

Pero Zeldris la desarma antes de pensarlo, sus ojos la evalúan unos segundos antes de acercarse. Gelda tiembla antes de morder su boca para no llorar, él la rodea con sus brazos cuando finalmente se quiebra.

-No volverás a ese lugar.


	9. Chapter 7

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su tercer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Como dije en mi proyecto anterior, utilizo a los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer.**

 **Notas: ¡Al fin volvió la editora! Por lo que se dignará en corregir mis atrocidades conforme escribo (¡Una soda para esta hija de Hades que trabaja como murciélago leyendo lo que hago!) Bueh, siguiendo con todo lo demás ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me llegaron, ustedes hacen mis días más felices entre la turbiedad de mi miserable existencia (tengo hambre y sueño… y hambre otra vez)**

 **Agradecer a los comentarios y personas que siguen la historia. ¡Ustedes enorgullecen a la nación! Además que, eso hace que esta bonita comunidad del Geldris sea sana. Créanme, he visto "fandoms" ardiendo con piras hechas de sus propios seguidores. No es bonito. Da gracia al principio, pero después es tan tóxico que la máscara de gas no funciona.**

 **El capítulo tendrá las variantes:**

 **Cursiva: pensamientos que no se expliquen que son como tal.**

 **Negrita: memorias del pasado. Recuerdos, conversaciones, etc.**

 **Líneas: división entre personajes. Es decir, después de que Gelda Hable y aparezca una línea, significa que Zeldris continuará desde su punto de vista.**

 **¿Hotel? Zhivago**

 **¡El capítulo!**

* * *

Gelda no estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos, no porque no naciera de ella; sino porque lo tenía prohibido. Cuando era niña lo intentó, ganando dos semanas encerrada en su habitación. No se le permitió hablar con nadie, hasta que entendiera que la prioridad era mantenerse callada y siempre dispuesta a realizar lo que su padre necesitara en el momento.

Solo que Zeldris dista mucho de ser igual a su progenitor. A penas y ha preguntado cuando ella deja que las lágrimas sigan su curso, signo de que está realmente destrozada. Él permanece rodeando su cuerpo en lo que puede considerar el abrazo más sincero que ha tenido. No es experto en dar apoyo, Gelda puede sentirlo a través de su agarre brusco. No puede evitar gustarle más de lo que lo hace cuando se esfuerza con ese simple, pero significativo gesto.

-Tu hermano…

-No me dio detalles -comenta separándose para verla, parece analizar cada magulladura como si fuese propia. Por un momento, solo hay cólera en sus ojos, un destello de violencia y una mueca de profundo odio. Pero sabe que no es a ella, no cuando pasa su pulgar por el hematoma que siente cerca de su boca.

-Me salvó -susurra- nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente…

Zeldris no lo menciona, pero la gratitud que también se aloja en él le permite concordar. Ahora, con la cabeza un poco más fría, reconoce que su principal prioridad es llevarla a un médico o por lo menos primeros auxilios. Algunos moretones empiezan a notarse en su piel pálida. Cierra los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos, si pudiera desgraciarse en la vida de Izraf lo haría sin pensarlo un segundo. No sabe que la persona a su lado ha notado su gesto y, deduce por lo poco después de mirar sus marcas.

-Sé lo que estás pensando -murmura ella- no puedo ir a un médico, levantaría demasiado revuelo… Zeldris -menciona su nombre cuando intenta reprocharle- pero me atenderé con alguien que tiene conocimientos en medicina. Te lo prometo.

Él parece un poco más conforme, incluso sus hombros parecen más relajados que la tensión que antes reflejaba todo su rostro. Gelda siente que puede mirarlo por mucho más tiempo sin cansarse, detallar cada gesto que hace cuando piensa en su próxima jugada, al mirarla de forma atenta; cada mínima muestra que no ha visto, quiere recordarlo. Después de todo, él es complicado, que la haya buscado no significa que acepte su interés o los sentimientos afianzados de ella. Porque Gelda sabe que le gusta, muchísimo.

También prefiere concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no sea su cuerpo, no quiere verse mientras los moretones le recuerden el forcejeo, las lágrimas y súplicas que ellos cesaron con una mordaza. Una parte de ella cree que está rota, hasta el punto de sentir asco, por personas depravadas como esas, por su padre, por su cuerpo.

-No lo hagas -Levanta el rostro cuando lo escucha- No te hagas eso, de lastimarte por algo que no es tu culpa. Deja de apretar tus manos, solo te harás un daño innecesario -Zeldris no vacila al hablarle, incluso su tono es severo.

-¿Dime… cómo podré seguir después de esto? ¿Después de todo? -sonríe vacilante, a veces olvida que la formación de ambos es distinta. A ella la criaron para ser obediente, siempre por debajo del mundo y al servicio de todos; Zeldris parecía más desafiante, inamovible y dispuesto a hacer que la voluntad de los suyos fuese infranqueable.

-No estás rota, Gelda.

Lágrimas acunan sus mejillas rojas, en un intento vago de retenerlas. Sí lo está, después de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Desde los quince había estado sometida a ese tipo de trato, manchada por accionistas que su padre deseaba manipular con la belleza de su hija. Zeldris no puede asegurarle algo que solo ella sabe, que carcome su vida desde que lo ha vivido y cada noche vuelve para atormentarla.

-Me gustaría pensar de una forma tan optimista como la tuya -susurra.

No se toma el tiempo de responderle cuando acuna su rostro con sus manos, no hay palabras porque sobran en una respuesta que no se atreve a darle. ¿Qué puede decirle él? No ha experimentado una situación igual como para redefinir el pensamiento de Gelda. Sí, ha recibido una formación a base de golpes, pero eso no es comparable a profanar su cuerpo de esa forma. Era probablemente una niña cuando todo empezó… maldición, ni siquiera lo piensa cuando besa su frente en un gesto involuntario. Solo nace de su deseo de mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro de una mujer que no merece lo que le sucede.

Entiende en ese momento la cruda realidad. No tiene la fuerza para dejarla al cuidado de alguien más, mucho menos para seguir batallando con lo que acoge su pecho y grita Gelda cuando le dedica un pensamiento que considera innecesario. No, no es solo aceptar que ya no hay vuelta atrás, es mantenerla segura. Va a hacerlo, incluso si recibe más golpes por salvarla, ha sido demasiado ingenuo girando sin rumbo fijo cuando la vía que decidió tomar no tenía retorno.

-Muy bonito, pero debemos irnos -comenta Estarossa, apoyado en la madera de la puerta con suficiente vista para contemplar las orejas rojas de su hermano- te quedarás en mi departamento.

Trae consigo un cambio de ropa que consiste en un vestido menos llamativo. Entre menos atención generen podrán salir sin que Izraf tenga conocimiento de sus movimientos. Gelda le agradece con una sonrisa que logra asemejarse un poco más a lo que es ella normalmente. No demora en cambiarse, por ahora no es capaz de ver su cuerpo. Sabe que la experiencia tendrá que ser superada con ayuda, pero no está segura de que todas sus heridas sanen con hablar frente a un psicólogo.

No cree volver a ser como era antes.

Lleva un paso lento y asustadizo cuando los tres abordan el pasillo hacia la salida. Zeldris la mira momentáneamente, tiene el aire silencioso y estoico de costumbre, aunque se esfuerza torpemente en apoyarla cuando toma una de sus manos con la suya. Gelda lo mira antes de entrelazar sus dedos, quizás él no llegue a saberlo por ahora, pero su calor le infunde una protección que necesita. Una seguridad que le permite salir del hotel y abordar un auto que no la regresará a su casa, sino al departamento de alguien con el que no ha interactuado lo suficiente y, sin embargo, hizo un gesto mucho más valioso que cualquier otra persona con la que había compartido muchísimas charlas de protocolo.

Su nuevo lugar de alojamiento era mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Altos muros revestidos de Hormigón, paredes lisas a excepción de pequeños recuadros de piedras. Un sitio digno de la apariencia de su dueño. Al entrar encontró rápidamente un pasillo lleno de estanterías con diferentes tipos de armas. Era un aficionado del diseño y empuñadura de las espadas, por lo que la mayoría de sus posesiones adornando la pared se trataban de lujosas hojas.

La sala estaba compuesta por un gran mueble en forma de "L" y algunas cómodas sillas afelpadas. Un televisor lo suficientemente grande como para sentir que podría verse desde la habitación y diversas consolas de videojuegos con una gama de ellos ordenados a un costado. Él le indicó cada sitio a su disposición y le entregó las llaves. Después de todo, no tenía la necesidad de negarlas ahora que ella pasaría a quedarse un tiempo indeterminado. Incluso le bromeó con cambiar los muebles si no le agradaba su posición y sobretodo tenía el permiso de pintar de amarillo chillón las paredes.

-Creo que eso es todo. Estás en tu casa Gelda -canturrea. No se retira sin antes buscar una botella de agua de la refrigeradora. Para ese punto tuvo el descaro de mirar repetidas veces a Zeldris. Sabía de sobra que el hijo menor se volvería "rebelde" y no lo acompañaría de vuelta, pero escucharlo de su boca sería un botín digno- me estoy retirando… lentamente a la salida~

Gelda sonríe al ver el gesto de Zeldris, quien rueda los ojos fastidiado. Ella le indica que es tiempo de irse, pero le sorprende que se niegue. Incluso el " _espera aquí_ " se lee en sus ojos cuando la mira.

Zeldris se masajea el puente de la nariz cuando Estarossa emite una carcajada. Ambos deciden conversar afuera del sitio, donde sus palabras no causarán más incomodidad a Gelda. Él sabe que su hermano es consciente hasta ese punto de que no es indiferente, que ir en su búsqueda en cuanto lo llamó, tiene más significado de lo que logrará aceptar. Tal vez los años juntos le han permitido conocer cada detalle que no dirán con facilidad. Sí, después de todo, en más de una ocasión encubrió el alcoholismo de Estarossa y este, las pocas veces que del cansancio se quedó dormido. Ambos equivaldrían una golpiza para su padre.

-¿No nos vamos~? -preguntó el albino sonriendo.

-Sabes la respuesta -sentenció Zeldris, a veces juraba que, de los tres, Estarossa quería verle el chiste a todo.

-¿Cómo puedo saber eso, si ni siquiera sé que es? -hace un mueca de aflicción- ¡Hay la juventud de hoy en día!

-¡Tsk! -chasquea la lengua irritado- para de eso. Te comportas de forma inmadura -sisea entre cada oración con molestia, odia que lo trate como un infante- voy a quedarme hasta asegurarme que esté más tranquila.

-Miente mejor hermanito~

Zeldris le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano consiguiendo una segunda oleada de carcajadas- no tengo que darte explicaciones.

-No, realmente no -ríe Estarossa- pero pregúntate porque estás arriesgando demasiado por ella. No le debes nada y, sin embargo, pareces más a deuda que Gelda. Si no quieres responderme que te pasa, puedes evitarlo, pero ¿Cómo te evitarás a ti mismo? -luego le da unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro antes de retirarse- te cubriré con papá, me debes una, Zeldris. Ah, yo que tu oculto la caja de preservativos que está en mi cuarto.

En cuanto desapareció en su automóvil, se permitió suspirar de forma sonora, hasta que sus pulmones dejan escapar todo el aire contenido y parte de su tensión. Hablar con su hermano era tener en la mano un cuchillo de doble filo. Todo parece premeditado en su locura y cada comentario tiene un propósito que solo él puede entender. Que le haya advertido de su situación no era precisamente para consternarlo, sino una premonición de acontecimientos que pasarán si sigue ese camino. Tal vez quiere que elija un bando y se establezca o quizás quiere decirle que no está de acuerdo con su decisión.

Su familia está repleta de gente extraña…

Regresa a la sala, donde Gelda ya no se encuentra. No demora en ubicarla por el sonido de la regadera. Después de la conmoción, está seguro de que debe costarle estar quieta en un solo lugar y mucho más difícil dormir… eso le recuerda el estúpido comentario que Estarossa soltó y se dirige rápidamente a la habitación principal. En efecto, en la mesa de noche descansa la cajeta de condones.

Entrecierra los ojos antes de guardarlos en el cajón. El tipo de vida que lleva Estarossa es, sin duda, lo suficientemente mala como para mantenerla en reserva en su apartamento. No imagina las consecuencias que le traería llevar a una mujer de aventura a la casa, con la dureza de su padre dispuesta a funcionar por cualquier detalle que considera incorrecto.

Momentáneamente recuerda a Meliodas y sus sugerentes conversaciones con Estarossa, estaba a los últimos días antes de traicionarlos. Cuando surgían esos inusuales momentos en los que los tres coordinaban en el mismo lugar.

- **Deja de acostarte con las secretarias de papá -comenta Meliodas mirando a su hermano con severidad- pasé por alto esto, no lo volveré a hacer.**

 **Estarossa ríe descaradamente- no la busqué, ella lo hizo.**

 **-No me interesa quien lo haya hecho. Si quieres tener sexo, busca otras mujeres, no las que estén trabajando para nosotros.**

 **-Claro~ como si tu no lo hicieras -canturreó Estarossa.**

 **En ese momento Zeldris, que había intentado ignorar lo que hablaban, trató con fuerza de concentrarse en otra cosa. Sabía que seguía después de eso, empezarían a hablar de su largo historial y la forma en la que el sofá de la oficina de la sede principal tenía un significado diferente.**

 **Meliodas sonrió- cuando madures comprenderás que no todo es follar con cualquiera.**

 **-No lo es todo, pero si la mayoría del pasatiempo -luego se toma su tiempo mientras parece recordar algo- una buena cabalgada en la silla del despacho o quizás una orgía.**

 **El mayor de ellos resopló con diversión, su silencio se acentúa, se escucha una risa de Estarossa antes de un "sí" casi en susurro- Zeldris, ¿Ya has probado a alguna mujer?**

 **Al ser nombrado en esa oración inmediatamente se tensó, no quería girarse, pero sabía que Meliodas lo consideraría una ofensa; así que lo hace. Se enfrenta al rostro de burla que tienen ambos esperando que su boca produzca alguna respuesta que les permita divertirse.**

 **-No.**

 **Estarossa es el primero en tomar palabra- ¿En serio con dieciocho eres virgen? ¿eres adoptado?**

 **Zeldris resopla- estuve ocupado en algo más importante.**

 **-Ves, él entiende el voto de castidad -concluye Meliodas, Estarossa se revuelca en el sofá entre risas sonoras.**

 **-Seguramente... cree que debe... llegar así hasta el matrimonio -cómo puede el hijo del medio se expresa entre azotes de carcajadas y la presión de su estómago.**

 **-No lo creo -Meliodas reprime una sonrisa- seguramente se ha masturbado un par de veces pensando en alguien, ¿No es así?**

 **Zeldris siente su rostro rojo.**

* * *

Gelda se viste lo más rápido que puede, deja su cabello acomodado del lado donde las marcas del cuello revelan la presión ejercida por manos ajenas. No quiere verlas, no es capaz de soportarlo. En su lugar, se entretiene con el sonido relajante de la televisión en un canal de música instrumental. Se apoya en la almohada de la cama que ocupa y siente que puede quedarse dormida.

Empieza a cerrar los ojos cuando las memorias llegan nuevamente a su cabeza. Manos repulsivas que la persiguen incluso si están lejos. Se tapa la boca controlando las náuseas que sobrevienen, intenta calmarse entre espasmos del cuerpo y reconoce que será en vano su esfuerzo. Está asustada de cerrar los ojos y volver a sentirlos sobre ella.

Ya no hay lágrimas en sus ojos, sino una desolación que abruma su corazón cansado de vivir de esa forma.

Quiere abrir la puerta y pedirle a Zeldris que comparta algunos minutos para calmarse. Pero no se atreve, momentáneamente sus propios demonios la paralizan. Frota su cuerpo cuando las ganas de vomitar han cesado, incluso se abraza las piernas. Pero nada la calma. Trata de darse fuerzas " _ya no están para alcanzarme y no volverán a hacerlo"_.

Como puede forcejea con el nudo en la garganta y hace funcionar una voz que se emite apenas unas pocas palabras- Zeldris, por favor…

Él abre la puerta, parece en estado de alerta. En su mano derecha está sujeto el mando de la televisión de la sala. La observa de forma evaluativa antes de salir sin emitir comentario, no demora demasiado en traer consigo una taza de humeante té. En cuanto se la tiende para que la tome, deja el control en la mesita y toma asiento a su lado, ya está vestido para dormir. Sus pantalones de algodón holgados parecen cómodos.

-Pensé en traértelo antes, pero no sabía si estabas…

Gelda sonríe cuando capta su vacilación sobre completar la oración con vestida. No la fuerza a responder si le incomoda el tema y se lo agradece, se limita a asentir en agradecimiento antes de beber un poco. Le tranquiliza el sabor de la manzanilla en su paladar y saber que Zeldris la protege. De alguna u otra manera se siente más dispuesta a pedirle aquello que antes no podía.

-¿Puedes quedarte aquí? -consulta.

-Estoy aquí -responde él.

-Me refiero a que duermas conmigo.

-Ah… -Zeldris desvía la mirada, pero Gelda tiene tiempo para observar sus orejas calientes- traeré el resto de las almohadas.

Hay vacilación en sus pasos que le causa gracia. Es muy afortunada de ver lados de él que, está segura, nadie más ha tenido el privilegio. La persona seria y calculadora que ejecuta acciones en favor de su empresa, el hombre analítico, el joven vacilante en el amor. Todos ellos hacen al Zeldris que alberga sus más profundos sentimientos. Él la hace humana, porque de otro modo ya se habría perdido a sí misma.

Regresa con más de cuatro almohadas que coloca del lado en el que va a dormir. Vuelve a la sala para apagar la televisión y le consulta si tiene todo lo necesario, si necesita algo en cualquier momento que no dude en despertarlo.

-Tengo miedo -confiesa de repente, todo parece tan fácil cuando le habla a él. Como si pudiese decirle cualquier cosa- cierro los ojos y…

-Gelda, no volverán -le asegura. Observa ese rostro que refleja seguridad en sus palabras, la luz permanece encendida porque no cree ser capaz de dormir sin ella- me aseguraré de eso.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo -niega suavemente

Zeldris no dice nada, sabe que es cierto. El juego psicológico es una enfermedad contagiando el organismo de forma rápida. No importa si la persona esté muerta, si tu mente así lo desea, estará atormentándote de por vida. Lo sabe de cuenta propia, durmiendo asustado, a la espera de un nuevo golpe cuando era pequeño.

-Intenta descansar.

-Sí… buenas noches.

-Duerme, Gelda -murmura dándose la vuelta, se asegura de mantenerse alerta al mínimo sonido. Está acostumbrado a tener siestas cortas, por lo que cuidarla esa noche no se le hace un problema.

Ella se acomoda entre las sábanas, como puede también utiliza el resto de las almohadas para sentir que está a salvo en su círculo. Al principio está segura de que lo logrará, llega a dormir una hora aproximadamente, cuando despierta temblando, suda un poco y está agitada. No recuerda lo que ha soñado, pero podría guardar relación al hotel, cada espasmo involuntario la alienta a pensar que es así. Talla su rostro con las manos. Mira a Zeldris y este parece descansar por lo que no quiere despertarlo a pesar de lo que dijo. Trata de acercarse sin hacer muchos movimientos, hasta un punto donde pueda sentir que hay alguien seguro a su lado.

En algún punto su miedo la hace dejar una de sus manos en contacto con el cuerpo masculino. Sus dedos tiemblan y cree que su boca también lo hace de forma más ligera.

Siente cuando la cama se hunde un poco con el movimiento de Zeldris, se ha dado la vuelta y ahora la observa.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Eso creo -murmura antes de intentar retirar su mano- lo siento yo…

-¿Te sientes segura tocándome? -pregunta después de unos segundos.

Gelda asiente sonrojada.

Él no dice nada más cuando se acerca e invade su fortaleza de almohadas, las aparta a un lado y toma su mano para acercarla. Gelda le pide disculpas y Zeldris le resta importancia. Su cercanía es cálida, le infunde la sensación de estar segura.

-¿P-podrías abrazarme? -murmura, lo ha pensado un poco antes de decirlo.

Sus brazos la envuelven en una posición cómoda. El frío de la habitación se sustituye rápidamente con su calor. Gelda sonríe sin poder evitarlo, sentir su respiración cerca de su frente es maravilloso. A pesar de que sabe, no lo admitirá bajo ninguna circunstancia, está tenso; la forma en la que su cuerpo trata prudencialmente de mantenerse quieto es una prueba.

-Gracias Zeldris.

Intenta dormir.

Se levanta con el sonido de la alarma cerca de la televisión. Tiene un extraño coro de iglesia, de esos que suenan bien mientras no sea de madrugada. Por un momento no logra ubicarse hasta encontrar algunas fotos de Estarossa en diferentes deportes extremos. Ha logrado dormir hasta las siete después de que Zeldris accediera a abrazarla.

Entre la bruma de su corazón, hay segundos en los que se permite sonreír avergonzada. ¿Cómo podrá dormir sin él a su lado? es solo un día y su experiencia sustituye todas las noches que durmió en su casa, con las pequeñas ventanas recordándole que se encontraba cautiva en una jaula de oro.

Se incorpora de la cama para buscarlo, reconoce la voz de Estarossa en la sala. Su carcajada es particular, la contagia de su extraño humor.

-Mi padre está en modo "Boss final". Escupirá fuego en cualquier momento, si es que no lanza su bastón a cada vidrio de la ventana que tiene en la oficina -narra con sorna- su hijo se ha pasado la noche fuera de casa. ¡Su inocente y poco corrompible creatura arrojado a la sociedad llena de vicios!

Gelda tapa su boca para no reír con su ocurrencia, a pesar de que Zeldris resople molesto, no puede evitar aceptar que el comentario es gracioso.

-Si vienes a hablar estupideces, pudiste ahorrarte el viaje -contesta cruzando sus brazos visiblemente irritado.

Estarossa rueda los ojos- creí que Gelda aplacaría tu mal genio, pero sigues. Pobre, tuvo que soportar tu mejor lado.

La nombrada se interesa en el comentario. Quizás si eran confirmadas sus sospechas de que él sabía que le gustaba su hermano. ¿Estaría a favor de su relación? o solo acentúa la realidad como mero espectador.

-No estoy para tus bromas a esta hora -responde.

Estarossa deja de sonreír- papá ha soltado el comentario esta mañana, parece que Izraf no amaneció con el pie derecho, pero no quiere mencionar bajo ninguna circunstancia que le ocurre. Por debajo de la mesa, averigüé con Melascula y, la está buscando como se esperaba, pero no ha pasado del hotel sin obtener un indicio.

-Bien. Debe quedarse hasta que empiece a bajar la guardia.

-Bueno~ más tiempo juntos, ¿Eh? -contempla el rostro de su hermano antes de reír- ¡Ajá! ¡¿Qué hiciste virginal hermano menor?! Hay duda en tus ojos.

\- ¡No he hecho nada! -sentencia levantando la voz.

-Si, si, si -canturrea- como sea, tampoco es asunto mío. Me tengo que ir, vendré en la tarde a buscar un par de cosas y Zeldris, con respecto a lo otro…

-Está cubierto -lo interrumpe- ya lo he localizado.

-¿Quieres que vuelva o... solo lo haces obligado?

Hay silencio en lo que Gelda procesa sus palabras. ¿Hablan sobre Meliodas? ¿Están tratando de llevarlo de vuelta? Pero él no desea volver, no sin provocar la crisis en su empresa, así activará la cláusula presidencial obligando a su padre a dimitir. Seguramente el señor Demonio cree que aún es el hijo del que se generaron los rumores. No sabe que él parece feliz en la taberna con Elizabeth, verdaderamente enamorado y en una vida plena.

Gelda no le sorprende que no deseen su retorno, pero el odio en sus palabras sí. Quizás lo rumores entre los socios eran ciertos y, los términos en los que el hijo mayor se había retirado no eran mejores para ningún miembro de la familia, pero ¿Por qué era de esa forma cuando Meliodas decía que debía sacar a sus hermanos de ese sitio? ¿Zeldris y Estarossa estarán diciendo la verdad respecto a que es un traidor repulsivo?

Esa duda ninguno podría responderle, porque sabía perfectamente que el lema "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" era la insignia ideal en el campo laboral. Así que decide no inmiscuirse en asuntos que escapan de su conocimiento.

Una sonrisa ligera se cuela en su mirada perdida. Se mira al espejo cuando ya se ha cambiado. Su rostro tal vez refleja que ha dormido algo, pero dentro de ella solo sabe ver una muñeca vacía; a alguien que le está costando sobreponerse a la adversidad. Trata de sonreír para sí misma, pero apenas es una mueca.

Toma el teléfono para escribirle a Elizabeth, ella tiene conocimiento en medicina y puede ayudarla, no le dará más información de la que necesita. Prefiere confiarle a ella eso que acudir a un médico donde puedan dar información a su padre. A pesar de las circunstancias. Además, necesita despejarse un poco, seguramente el cambio de aire le hará bien y con suerte, cuando esté libre de las ataduras de Edimburgo, podrá acudir por ayuda profesional.

* * *

Zeldris medita que le dirá a su padre que lo satisfaga y, que le permita seguir residiendo temporalmente en el departamento de Estarossa. Tal vez mentirle con la búsqueda del traidor…

Observa el vaso de soda a medio beber, absorto en su realidad. Tendrá que ser convincente, mucho más que cualquiera de las otras veces que ha mentido. Palabras más, palabras menos que se pierden al recordar las de su hermano. Está sacrificando demasiado por Gelda y no tiene que preguntarse si realmente eso le importa, porque aún quiere tenerla en sus brazos y asegurarle que va a protegerla. ¿En qué se ha convertido al conocerla?

Anida en sus deseos sin querer retirarse de ahí.

-Buenos días -saluda Gelda al entrar a la sala, luce el vestido que Estarossa trajo para ella.

Se toma más del tiempo acostumbrado en mirarla, la sonrisa que solo va dirigida a él. Su cabello acomodado suelto, acomodado a un lado. Toda ella mucho más agraciada a sus ojos cada día que la ve. Que ingenuo le parece su comentario de apartarla cuando Gelda toma asiento a su lado, muy poco le duró la fortaleza para mantenerla apartada.

-Buenos días -contesta- estaba esperándote, debo irme, pero volveré a eso de las seis. Puedes ordenar comida si gustas, Estarossa ha traído el Pontiac por si deseas salir, bajo estricta precaución. Tu padre ha empezado a buscarte, por lo que te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

-Entiendo -asiente ella dándose valor. Él está lejos y no sabe su paradero.

-No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo y… Gelda -acentúa su nombre- no estás sola en esto.

Sonríe al escucharlo y Zeldris se siente conforme con conseguir ese gesto. Ella acude a su cercanía para tomar su mano por unos segundos antes de abrazarlo. Sin estar acostados, su rostro queda perfectamente acomodado en el pecho femenino. Como puede cierra los ojos azorado.

-Gracias -susurra para él, su voz dócil de siempre, pero viva.

Vacila al devolver el gesto, pero finalmente rodea su espalda baja. El tiempo parece estar mucho más lento y cada respiración se queda grabada en su memoria. Escucha después de unos segundos su risilla.

-Tienes las orejas rojas.

Zeldris se apartó para mirarla visiblemente "molesto" con su observación. ¿Cómo puede no estarlo cuando su cara estuvo contra sus senos?, Gelda tapa su boca con una de sus manos tratando de calmarse.

No quiere contagiarse de su humor conseguido burlándose, pero su sonrisa termina por obtener una mueca en él. Su mano se posa en la mejilla femenina deteniendo su humor.

-Tus mejillas también lo están -susurra.

Gelda cierra sus ojos seducida por la caricia en su pómulo, el pulgar masculino masajea suavemente su piel. De sus labios brota su nombre en una especie de murmullo que apenas y se puede descifrar. Zeldris olvida el tiempo, las circunstancias y el motivo, solo se deja llevar por el momento íntimo que tienen. Trata de ser cuidadoso y llevar despacio cada paso que dan con respecto al "nosotros". Le alegra verla complacida ante su toque, pero es mejor retirarse. Tiene demasiado trabajo pendiente.

-Nos veremos más tarde -aparta su mano antes de partir.

-Estaré esperándote -pronuncia ella aún embotonada por la experiencia.

Zeldris cierra la puerta por fuera, pero se asegura de moverla para confirmar que está verdaderamente cerrada. Es mejor que estén completamente seguros de que no flaquea su seguridad. Teniendo ese pensamiento fuera de sus preocupaciones, deja escapar el aire contenido en un suspiro, en cuanto aborda su auto, mueve el retrovisor hasta lograr enfocar su rostro sonrojado y solo entonces, en la soledad que le brindaba el vehículo se permite con una de sus manos tapando parcialmente su cara. Se siente como un adolescente nuevamente.


	10. Chapter 8

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su tercer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Como dije en mi proyecto anterior, utilizo a los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer.**

 **Notas: Vi los últimos capítulos del manga y ¡Fue una locura! El pobre Zeldris está sufriendo, pero me enamoré de la escena en la que Gelda prueba su sangre (lo que me hace pensar que ya hubo más de una vez en la que ella ha probado su sangre, ¡El mundo de posibilidades que se abren a mis ojos!) ¡Disculpen los Spoilers, es la emoción! ¡Viva el Geldris, por un mundo con más de esta preciosa pareja!**

 **Bueno, dejando la emoción de lado, mi editora estuvo un poco ocupada y por eso no subíamos cap, pero después de mucho tiempo, al fin la dejaron libre y me ayudó a corregir mis errores de redacción. Por cierto, ambas estamos sumamente agradecidas con el apoyo que nos dan con los comentarios y PM. Nos motivan.**

 **Estoy tratando de cuidar mucho que los personajes se mantengan con las personalidades que deben tener. Es decir, las reales. Así que revisamos un poco que Zeldris suene tierno, pero frío cuando debe serlo y Gelda, paciente, pero dispuesta a encaminarlo a que la acepte. Espero que estemos cumpliendo un poco con sus personalidades ¡Mil disculpas si no lo hacemos! Somos algo nuevas en las historias medio románticas o por lo menos yo, no es mi fuerte hacerlas.**

 **Aclaraciones contundentes: ¡A partir de este capítulo, todo se irá a la porra! No mentira, solo quiero decirles que el resto de los capítulos que vienen, que de hecho no faltan muchos, serán extensos porque dije que solo serían 15 y obviamente voy a cumplir mi palabra. Se tocarán un par de temas fuertes, por lo que vayan preparando la patata en su pecho que late y es roja.**

 **Los capítulos pueden incluir:**

 **Cursiva: pensamientos que no se expliquen que son como tal.**

 **Negrita: memorias del pasado. Recuerdos, conversaciones, etc.**

 **Líneas: división entre personajes. Es decir, después de que Gelda Hable y aparezca una línea, significa que Zeldris continuará desde su punto de vista.**

 **¿Hotel? Zhivago**

* * *

 _Es solo un golpe._

Eso repetía su mente cuando era niño, tratando de aferrarse al intentar entender el dolor, de esa forma quizás podría soportarlo un poco más. A veces era producto de su "inutilidad" y continuo lloriqueo que parecía hartar a su progenitor. Por eso dejó de quejarse del dolor, dejó de llorar con el tiempo. Y, bien creyó que también había olvidado a amar. Era fácil dejarse llevar por el vacío que carcomía su reducida existencia en esa enorme casa, pero tan fría…

Su padre esta vez lo azota y él no muestra signos de dolor, no después de mucho tiempo. Alza su bastón con la excusa de no encontrarlo en la cena y desaparecer por medio día. Exige respuestas que no escapan de la boca de su hijo y eso lo harta, hasta el borde de producir magulladuras en sus dedos callosos, sangre que se acumula después de golpear con fuerza. Levanta su voz, pero Zeldris se limita a limpiar la sangre que escapa del lado izquierdo de su boca.

Sus hijos son unos inútiles. No sirven ni siquiera para algo tan simple como seguir sus órdenes. Sospechaba desde la intervención con Izraf que el juguete de Edimburgo intentó seducirlo, pero no llegó a pensar que era tan estúpido como para caer. Después de su desaparición, el silencio apremiante bastó para querer reventarle el resto de la boca con el bastón. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que concibió seres tan imbéciles! Primero, su primogénito escapando con la hija de la Diosa y ahora, el que creía, tenía manipulado; escapando de la casa y rehusándose a darle una explicación.

-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que tengas a tu hermano de vuelta. -gruñe con esa voz que resuena en las paredes- una cosa más, deshazte de esa perra antes de que se vuelva algo con lo que tenga que lidiar.

-Si padre. -no negó su segunda oración, pero tampoco la afirmó. De esa forma, su padre no estaría seguro del paradero de Gelda y mucho menos la enlazaría con él. Su comentario podría ser soltado para probarlo, no porque tenga un indicio.

El menor de su linaje sale, pero antes de que lo haga el brillo de ira momentáneamente relampaguea en sus ojos. Al salir cuando se asegura que no puede verlo; frunce el ceño con fuerza. Está molesto, realmente molesto. Los golpes ni siquiera los siente después del comentario. Tenía razón en algo, su padre no la aceptaría.

Y no le interesaba que lo hiciera.

Se siente estúpidamente satisfecho por lucir fuerte. Por mantenerse firme y demostrarle que no había flaqueado como esperaba que lo hiciera. Era fuerte como sus hermanos, como deseó ser alguna vez. Se permitió sentir orgullo. No volvería a ser el niño que lloraba por el dolor o la falta de atención, que trataba de encerrarse en su habitación para no ser objeto de burla de sus hermanos y que años posteriores quería seguirlos como un perro a todos lados. No era esa persona.

Dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones mientras buscaba una maleta que pasara desapercibida para recuperar algo de ropa. Un par de camisetas y pantalones, artículos de aseo y nada más. El resto de su habitación se encontraba intacta. No esperaba sentir algo al marcharse, pero un extraño alivio se había atorado dentro de sus sentimientos. Esa habitación no era más que un confín para recordarle su posición y lugar.

En el departamento-casa-cueva de Estarossa sentía el oxígeno más puro. Tenía a Gelda, que seguramente había ordenado comida. La mujer que le gustaba hasta el punto de reconocer que no sabe donde debe definir realmente sus sentimientos, que el término se está quedando muy lejos de la realidad. Han convivido algo de tiempo y pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco. Sus manos aún hormiguean por tenerla cerca, se siente ridículamente avergonzado de recordar su sonrisa de felicidad cuando colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla, cuando la abrazó antes de intentar dormir. Su alivio al verlo después del atentado…

Gelda escapaba de sus explicaciones e imponía sus propios términos en su agitado corazón que empezaba a hacerlo sentir más inexperto. Un crío enamorado.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, recorrió el pasillo vació y escalera abajo encontró a su maestro junto al "pacificador", no había rastro de Estarossa y suponía, debía estar trabajando o evitando el campo minado que se había convertido su casa. Ambos hombres lo saludan, uno mucho más efusivo que el otro. Hay pequeñas palmaditas en su hombro que no lo desconciertan, a ese punto Cusack debe tener una idea del motivo de su escape. Lo que no está seguro, es que sepa asociarlo con Gelda.

-Tu hermano ha estado trabajando sin descanso desde anoche, a primera hora salió para reunirse con nuevos accionistas. Tu padre está tratando de adquirir recursos para exportar -Chandler a su lado se movía nerviosamente, como si estuviese ansioso.

-Mi padre te dijo -le afirmó al señor que lo había visto crecer. Seguramente tenía conocimiento de la nueva encomienda de traer al traidor de vuelta. Él asiente y esto lo que necesita.

Zeldris se alimenta de una serenidad que sabe camuflar su asco interno. Meliodas sigue siendo la sombra de la que no puede escapar. El recordatorio de su lugar dentro de la familia, detrás de la luz que irradia el primogénito. Mucho más atrás de las glorias que, en ocasiones, su padre le restriega para verlo colérico. Incluso Estarossa ha recibido un poco de eso, pero el alcohol en su organismo le impedía tomarlo en serio. A diferencia de la cordura de Zeldris martillando en su cabeza constantemente.

No podía culpa a Chandler por comportarse de esa forma al recibir la noticia, después de todo él convivió con su hermano todo su desarrollo antes del desenlace. Sabía que a él y Estarossa también los apreciaba, pero Meliodas era prácticamente su hijo de crianza. Algo como lo que Cusack le repetía constantemente.

-Me ausentaré un par de días -comentó indicándoles que no tenían necesidad de esperarlo- tendré mi teléfono disponible.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse.

-Toma las decisiones correctas -se aventura a aconsejarle su maestro. Zeldris siente que Cusack está mucho más preocupado por descubrir que trama. Casi puede reír por el instinto protector que parece brotarle.

-Eso hago -musita. _Eso hago._

De camino a su auto ojeó vagamente su maleta, abordó el auto y se despidió temporalmente de la enorme jaula de obsidiana en la que había vivido toda su vida. El camino estaba silencioso, no acostumbraba a escuchar música como lo hacía su hermano al coincidir. Coreaba un repertorio de canciones que jamás pensaría que él escuchaba. La última había sido Dark Horse, una escena bizarra que lo atormentaría toda la vida.

Se detiene para seguir con el resto de sus trabajos pendientes, asiste a las reuniones programadas. Almuerza con ejecutivos de corbatas presuntuosas y comentarios ingeniosos, que elogian su fácil desenvolvimiento. Intentan ver a través de su máscara de empresario con comentarios halagadores, quieren ver al niño inseguro.

-La comida sin duda, fue provechosa -comenta el emisario de la empresa de recursos que deseaban para exportar- esperamos reunirnos para finalizar el trivial papeleo, estaríamos hablando de la semana entrante.

Zeldris asiente y estrechan sus manos- bien, esperaremos la confirmación.

Los despide para revisar su siguiente compromiso. Entre la mensajería no escapa un pequeño texto que abre después de sentir la vacilación de sus dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo. _Es una estupidez_ , no debería de sentirse emocionado por un simple mensaje de Gelda. Ni siquiera sabe el motivo.

 **-Come apropiadamente y buena suerte-**

Muerde su boca, ya siente la mueca en forma de sonrisa brotar de sus labios. La reprime como puede, no debe permitirse ese gesto considerando que es un sitio público y el mínimo traspiés tiene más en juego de lo que desea arriesgar. En cuanto llega a su auto lo vuelve a leer, esta vez sin poder evitar la mueca. En la privacidad que le permite los vidrios oscuros, deja que los momentáneos sentimientos de añoranza por volver al departamento lo envuelvan. No ha pasado más que el medio día y quiere que termine para volver a verla.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Gelda? -susurra, el móvil entre sus dedos, distrayéndolo momentáneamente.

Seguramente, de estar con él sonreiría con esa belleza fantasmal que posee, le dejaría saber que eso es lo que quiere, que la acepte como ella ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos. Ciertamente no va a esperar por él toda la vida y Zeldris tampoco quiere posponerlo. Si se da la oportunidad, está seguro de que puede decírselo apropiadamente. Dejar de pensar en la gastada batería de réplicas con las que su padre les lavó el cerebro para dominarlos. Ser solo él controlando sus pasos y lo que haga con su vida.

El resto de su itinerario pasa irregularmente lento. Cuando finaliza, siente que ha terminado una jornada completa de toda una semana. Revisa la hora, tiene tiempo para una última parada que se escapa de su rutina programada. Se dirige hasta el hotel donde estuvo Gelda, necesitan estar a varios pasos adelante si quieren mantenerla a salvo. En el sitio lo espera una de sus "amistades". Personas a las que su padre a otorgado su gracia, por ser capaces de infiltrar información.

Galand, un hombre considerablemente alto vestido de rojo, levanta la copa en cuanto lo ve. El bar del hotel se encuentra considerablemente lleno, es favorable para ambos. No levantarían tanto revuelo. Su compañero tiene un aire desaliñado, como si el efecto de lo que ha consumido ha empezado a funcionar.

Zeldris toma asiento a su lado mientras ordena un trago. Gira un poco su rostro, de este modo Galand sabe que tiene su atención- ¿Qué tienes para mí?

-No te va a gustar. El día del evento parece que los accionistas del hotel que intentaron… -movió una de sus manos, las violaciones no eran un tema bueno para conversar- pagaron una fuerte suma a Izraf. El pago sobrepasa los siete millones, se suponía que la tendrían "rentada" por unos tres días aproximadamente. Su padre estaba recuperando ingresos. -se tomo su tiempo- están intentando poner más empresas en contra de tu padre.

-Una jugada de su calaña -comenta, la ironía lo hace lucir mucho más sombrío al apoyar el vaso en su boca y beber el líquido caliente que quema su garganta momentáneamente- me gusta ese tipo de movimientos, cuando pueden hundirse solos. Limpiar los restos es más sencillo.

Galand tararea divertido con la actitud de su jefe. En momentos como eso lo cree lo suficientemente temerario para despedazar entre sus dedos lo que sus ojos deseen. Ese silencio mortal. Parece considerar posibilidades que, está seguro, nadie más que él sabe. Arma en su cabeza cada nuevo movimiento. Considera a Estarossa diferente en ese aspecto, siempre tienen un aura homicida rodeándolo, una locura insana dentro de él. Como si se balanceara en una cuerda voluntariamente.

Eso le recuerda que debían reunirse, el resto de la sección en la que trabajaba para el señor Demonio decidieron que sería divertido pasar la noche en un hotel a un par de calles, inaugurarían el bar que tanto tiempo lleva mencionando Melascula. El único que se perdería la reunión sería Zeldris, lo invitó, pero había rechazado rápidamente la oferta. Lucía algo apresurado, como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer. Algo que obviamente, no compartió.

Realmente Zeldris si deseaba salir de ahí, siendo su última intervención laboral, podría finalmente llegar al departamento. Era algo tarde, por lo que suponía que cenaría solo antes de sentarse a repasar el resto del papeleo. Se suponía que finalmente le daría "caza" a su hermano, iría al día siguiente directamente al bar después de conocer su ubicación. Necesitaba armarse de una sensatez que no estaba seguro, estaría fácilmente disponible después de ver el rostro del traidor o el de Elizabeth…

El departamento que se consideraría como casa se alza después de conducir un considerable tiempo. Baja lo necesario y deja las cosas que no cree necesitar en la noche. Hasta ese punto evita escuchar el sonido de su corazón martilleando con alegría. Abre la puerta, luces tenues de la sala lo reciben. El sonido de la televisión contrarresta el de sus pasos cuando se acerca al marco, sus ojos ubican a Gelda apoyada con algunos almohadones rodeando su cuerpo. Los de ella devoran la película que pasa en la televisión. Sentimientos y Sensibilidad, una de las elecciones que se ajustan a su perfil.

Graba en su mente el cabello suelto que descansa en su lado izquierdo, su boca entreabierta conforme susurra los diálogos que se sabe, esos ojos vivos recrean su amor en las historias apasionadas. Toda ella perfecta ante sus ojos, rehaciendo los pedazos que alguna vez empezaron a despegarse cuando la encontró en ese hotel.

Empieza el espacio publicitario. Es ahí donde nota su presencia e instantáneamente, tal vez sea algo de inercia del momento, se levanta. Se miran inexpertos, Zeldris mucho más, siente que sus zapatos se han pegado al suelo. Gelda da el primer paso, sonríe con esa aura paciente. Sus dedos se entrelazan a los suyos.

-Bienvenido.

-Estoy… en casa -susurra avergonzado de decirlo. Su mueca parece divertirla, casi puede leerlo en sus traviesos ojos brillantes.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -consulta, no parece un interés motivado por artimañas. Se ve genuinamente interesada por conocerlo- si quieres, podemos hablarlo mientras cenas, ordené algunas cosas. Espero que también te gusten, no sé… que podría hacerlo.

Zeldris siente sus orejas calientes- cualquier cosa está bien.

-¡Oh! -menciona de repente, parece recordar algo que la entusiasma un poco- hice mil hojas de philadelphia y fresas -tal vez, por el rostro que puso le dio a entender que no estaba entendiendo- es un postre. Tenía tiempo libre de sobra y la cocina de Estarossa tenía todo lo necesario. Aunque, si no te gusta lo dulce, no estás obligado.

Zeldris la observa. El rostro de una mujer hermosa, que se apaga ligeramente al creer que no será de su agrado lo que preparó. Él sería capaz de doblegarse a lo que ella deseara sin hacer algo de esfuerzo. Perfectamente consciente que encontró la perdición en la plaza de café de Edimburgo.

En cuanto sirve su porción de cena mientras la duda aún se vislumbra en el rostro femenino, le indica que desea probar el postre que mencionó, su incertidumbre se acentúa brevemente a pesar de aventurarse a la cocina para traerle el dulce. Las fresas se asoman entre cada capa de queso. Se asemeja un poco a los wafles, eso lo había probado cuando Cusack los hizo en un intento de animarlo a comer después de intoxicarse con el experimento que Meliodas llamaba comida.

-Gelda, tú lo hiciste -responde tratando de ser obvio. Espera que haya entendido que estaría dispuesto a probar lo que sea, incluso si tiene una destreza similar a su hermano.

Su perdición sonríe volviendo a lucir animada. Zeldris se pierde en esos momentos que comparten, disfrutando verla. Toma asiento a su lado, el vestido crea un par de ondas alrededor de sus muslos. No era vaporoso, pero le hace una bonita figura de campana.

Da una cucharada de evaluación. Tal vez después de unos segundos de disfrutar el sabor cremoso ha hecho una mueca que le causa gracia a Gelda, pues termina sonriendo melodiosamente.

-¿Te ha gustado, entonces?

-Algo -concede, consiguiendo aumentar considerablemente la felicidad en el rostro de ella.

-Me alegro de que así sea -se aventura a mirarlo con interés- puedo enseñarte a prepararlo si gustas.

Zeldris sonríe de forma arrogante- no es de familia cocinar bien, pierdes tu tiempo.

-No pierdo mi tiempo si lo invierto en ti.

Lo desarma con un par de palabras sinceras. A penas y se toma el tiempo de disfrutarlas cuando el contacto visual empieza a ser insuficiente y cree saber lo que ella necesita en ese momento, porque es algo que ha postergado. Esa electricidad que se alimenta de su cercanía y amenaza con consumirlo.

Es estúpido que su mente vuele en posibilidades ridículas de lo que podría salir mal. Sus dedos tiemblan un poco cuando Gelda se inclina, la altura no es tan diferente al encontrarse sentados, pero le saca algunos centímetros de igual forma. La sombra que proyecta al tener su frente apoyada con la suya seguramente le impedirá ver su rostro sonrojado. Y no sabe lo mucho que lo agradece. Recuerda a Estarossa burlándose después de que huyó de una niña que intentó besarlo, podía tener seis años. Sus memorias se hacen un remolino confuso de ideas, sabe que está nervioso, porque cuando siente finalmente los labios de Gelda sobre los suyos se encuentra en blanco. Toda idea se borra, solo puede pensar en el beso.

Gelda abre la boca y él no duda en seguir su ritmo. La caricia íntima es torpe de parte de ambos, se exploran con curiosidad y dejan que todo empiece a tomar forma en su pequeño mundo. A penas se separan en un lapso corto deciden aventurarse en el deseo por un beso más profundo. Zeldris rodea su lengua en esa ocasión; algo que a Gelda parece agradarle, puede deducirlo al tenerla cerca, sus manos sobre su caja torácica, sosteniéndose de sus botones. Describir sus sentimientos escapa de su posibilidad, solo puede concentrarse en la descarga de adrenalina desatándose por todo su cuerpo violentamente; es mucho menos racional conforme se tienen menos tacto, arde y ni siquiera sabe realmente lo que quiere. Solo más de Gelda. Ella emite un sonido ansioso.

Él decide terminar el beso, separándose hasta una distancia que no logre tentarlo. Sabe que podrían seguir, pero no le parece correcto. Seguramente sus hermanos se burlarían si lo vieran, Zeldris prefiere llevar la situación lo más maduro posible. El beso ha sido una experiencia intensa, de emociones fuertes. Necesitan procesarlo, no es seguir por hacerlo simplemente.

-Quiero que esto sea de la manera correcta -susurra, su tono de voz susurrando cerca. Le acaricia ligeramente el pómulo con una de sus ásperas manos. Es dulce a pesar de tacto, él la hace estar enamorada.

-Puedes… empezar pidiéndomelo apropiadamente -responde sonrojada.

Zeldris desvía la mirada avergonzado. ¿Pedírselo? ¿Qué debía decirle para que sonara bien, sin hacer el ridículo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, trillado, ¿Saldrías conmigo?, Estarossa lo usaba a menudo y no con fines adecuados. Entrecerró los ojos, tal vez si le hubiese servido un par de citas. Por lo menos no le temblarían las manos como la hacen, por más ridículo que suene. Está seguro de que es el más avergonzado de los dos. Gelda parece esperar con adoración sus palabras.

-Gelda ser, mi quieres… -abrió la boca antes de cerrarla abochornado. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! El orden de sus palabras sonó a un niño de dos tratando de formular algo coherente.

La miró alarmado, pero ella lucía igual de paciente que al momento de decirle que esperaría por una respuesta. Gelda tenía esa aura relajante y calmada. Intentó nuevamente, pero no se atrevió a hablar. ¡Sí que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla!

Cerró los ojos, molesto consigo mismo. Su mano tomó la de Gelda antes de que lo meditara. Si no podría hablarlo, tendría que demostrarlo. La apoyó contra su pecho, el sonido irrealmente intranquilo de sus latidos. Eso era aún más trillado que pedírselo, pero no estaba para exigirse cuando prácticamente le había demostrado el gen imbécil de los hijos del señor Demonio.

Es lo mejor que puede hacer, antes de enredar otras tres palabras sencillas y convertirlas en todo un desafío.

Ella sonríe, le otorga una imagen para recordar- si quiero, incluso si no puedes pedirlo. Me lo has ofrecido de una manera que me llena mucho más -murmura, sus mejillas de un rosado lozano. Se ve viva y feliz.

La siente apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y no duda en rodearla con uno de sus brazos. No puede sentirse más ligero de lo que hace ahora, como si esa euforia momentánea del beso lo hiciera todo mucho más fácil.

* * *

Gelda duerme mucho más tranquila esa noche, rodeada del calor del recuerdo que sabe, perdurará un buen tiempo, el primer beso de ambos. Zeldris no comenta nada al respecto, su rubor lo delata un poco y ella prefiere que sea de esa forma. Ama sus significativos gestos y los recuerdos gratos que tiene a su lado. No puede estar más de acuerdo en su primer pensamiento cuando él le sonrió por primera vez. La hacía humana, ahora vive de un ensueño gratificante, una esperanza tenue que empieza a iluminarse más.

Su anhelo humano que besa su frente antes de dormir, llenándola de la seguridad que necesita para que, al dormir, sus sueños no se vean atormentados por las maquinaciones de un padre que se encuentra lejos, pero aún capaz de volverla a torturar.

Se apoya en Zeldris cuando finalmente abandona la conciencia. Y al despertar sin su calor, le regocija saber que se ha tomado el tiempo para dejarle una nota con todas las disposiciones que puede consentirse en ese departamento. Además de una significativa línea en sus últimas palabras.

 **"Deseo verte pronto".**

Ella también lo hace.

A pesar de toda esa felicidad rodeándola, no escapa de la vista del espejo. Sus moretones están en su peor etapa, prometió revisarlo y eso haría. Incluso si lo que hace propicia su interés en algo que puede afectar lo poco que ha avanzado con él. Levanta el teléfono, susurra una plegaria a quien esté viéndola y pueda ayudarla. No demoran en contestar en la otra línea.

-¿Gelda, todo bien?

-No, necesito que vengas. Tengo algunas heridas…

-¡¿Qué?! Dime donde estás, voy enseguida -casi ha gritado esa oración, su voz suena realmente preocupada. Gelda muerde su boca, no se siente cómoda, pero es lo mejor que puede hacer. No debe asistir a un hospital donde puedan verla e informarle a Izraf, quien no dudaría en volver a arrastrarla de vuelta a Edimburgo.

-Solo que necesito que seas discreta. Prométeme que no vas a distribuir la localización que te daré -mira fijamente un punto de la habitación, apretando el teléfono.

-Puedes contar con mi silencio, pero dime donde estás…

-En uno de los departamentos de Estarossa.

El silencio se pronuncia por unos segundos antes de que la persona responda- entiendo, Meliodas no debe enterarse por ahora. Sin embargo, me es confuso todo esto. Espero que puedas aclarar algunas dudas.

-Seguro, mientras no afecten a terceros.

-Gelda… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Si Elizabeth, siempre lo hago. -musita, su rostro fijo en las viejas fotografías de la casa, donde el rostro de los tres hermanos la hace meditar si realmente puede confiar en ellos, en Meliodas- necesitamos conversarlo personalmente.

-Esta bien, voy para allá en seguida. Llevaré el botiquín.

Le agradece antes de colgar. Piensa en las decisiones que está tomando y los pasos que dará a partir de ellas. Está en el ojo del huracán.


End file.
